Possessing Her
by Moonlight102310
Summary: He watched her every move, her every shiver, her every breath. No matter where she turned, he was there, claiming her, dominating her, possessing her. Now if he could only get her to talk about her troubled past and why she shuts everyone out from her world. School Fic! AU! SasuSaku! Rated M for mature content!
1. Prologue

**Possessing Her**

Summary: He watched her every move, her every shiver, her every breath. No matter where she turned, he was there, claiming her, dominating her, possessing her. Now if he could only get her to talk about her troubled past and why she shuts everyone out from her world. School Fic! AU! SasuSaku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

Prologue:

She hid in her room, holding her tiny head full of pink hair in her tiny hands. Between the crashes and screaming downstairs, she could assume the arguments between her parents and brother had escalated.

The little girl who was no older then 7 whimpered when she heard loud pounding and furniture breaking against the wall. She was scared, but the fear that if she moved from her spot she would get in trouble kept her there. Tears poured down her eyes, "Mommy."

Her mother had told her to stay in her room, but her little mind couldn't stand not knowing if her beloved mother was okay. She grabbed her teddy bear, clutching it to her chest and crossed to her door and opened it, going to the stairs. Her small heart broke when she saw her mother sprawled out on the living room floor in pain.

Blood covered her mother's face and arms, and there was dried blood in the white carpet around her body that continued to twitch. The little girl ran to her, tears flying in the air.

As she bent down by her mothers side, her bear over her heart, she cried. "Mommy! Mommy!"

The older woman looked up horrified at her daughter. Her eyes held tears and fear as she shook her head at her daughter, "Run baby."

The little girl didn't listen and clutched her mother's shirt, begging for her mother's broken body to move so they could run. "Mommy! Get up!"

"Get out of here sweetie! Go!"

"Mommy!"

The door slammed open and two figures stood there, grins and laughter leaving their mouths. The shorter one pointed to the little girl in her mother's arms, "There she is!"

The girl's mother held her tightly and glared at the two figures. She would do anything to protect her daughter, even if it meant dying. "You can't have her."

The older male sneered and walked to the two girls. "See, that's where you're wrong." He leaned down and ripped the tiny girl from her mother crying. She held onto her bear and reached one arm out towards her mother, "Mama! Help!"

The male hoisted the young girl over his shoulder and looked to the other male, "Light it, and we'll go."

The woman held up her hand, reaching for her child, "Take anyone but her! Leave her out of this! I beg you!"

They didn't listen as the younger boy lit a match and laid it in the corner by the front door. The woman cried out one last time as the fire started to grow and the men carried her daughter away, "SAKURA!"

"MOMMY!"

The little girl with candy pink hair watched her home go up in flames as the men carrying her cackled. Her emerald eyes reflected the orange and red sparks signifying the downfall of her life.


	2. Black eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Hello Everyone! Just a few things about this chapter. It may seem blah and boring to you after such an interesting prologue, but do not worry, because it will get better. I have to set everything up and describe everything in order for you all to understand the story later on. Yes, Sakura is very OOC here, but remember it is AU. Sasuke actually talks in this story! Well…some of the time he does. On with the story! This chapter is a little on the short side for my taste, but I couldn't have everything start right here in the beginning!**

**ANN: One more thing…one of the concepts in this story is called 'the claim'. The claim is not real, and purely my own imagination. It will be explained in the story, but is somewhat of a betrothal that a boy will make with a girl in the story. Let me know what you all think of it!**

**ANNN: Since you all have been waiting for this patiently, chapter 2 will be up this weekend as well! The epilogue for Damsel in Distress will be posted this weekend! Review!**

10 YEARS LATER:

Sakura Haruno sat up hurriedly in her bed; drops of sweat decorating her forehead and cheeks. She hadn't had a dream about her mother in years, and it still frightened her everytime to think about her mother's cruel ending.

Sakura leaned forward and rested her head on her bent knees, trying to still her beating heart and rushing thoughts. _'It was just a dream Sakura, get a grip.' _After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, she sat up and looked around her tiny apartment in silence.

It was a small home, her bedroom was in her living room, and a small kitchenette and bathroom tucked neatly into opposite corners. It was small and cheap, and all she could afford. Most of all, it gave her the privacy and safety to know that she could always watch her back.

The girl with candy pink hair looked at her clock with tired eyes and sighed. The fear of going to school ate at her stomach, violent knots and butterflies almost making her vomit. At 17, Sakura was in her senior year of high school, and was terrified of what she would do after. Thank god she was only going to register today.

Sakura stood and walked to her bathroom, glaring at her reflection in the small mirror. Her hair tumbled down her back in long curly waves, and the pink just seemed to stand out in the dim light. Her eyes had grown to be a deep emerald over the years, hardened with all she had been put through. She let her head drop from the reflection and she took a few deep breathes to calm her stomach down.

As she picked up her pink toothbrush and smeared toothpaste on it, she feared what would happen today. Konoha was brand new to her, having only arrived her 4 weeks ago with a few suitcases and a few bills. She had managed to find a job working at an inn, cleaning the rooms and helping on the dinner shift. It worked perfectly for her to go to school and get her education, just like her mother would've wanted.

The 17 year old ran a brush through her unruly locks and sighed. She hated that she had to move every year. It helped that she never tried to connect with anyone and never got close to any boy. It was easier to tear yourself away when you had absolutely no one.

She deposited her brush back onto the sink and walked from the room, being sure to observe her surroundings carefully before walking to a small dresser and pulling on some clothes. Her tight black skinny jeans and black shirt made her pink hair stand out as she wrapped it into a ponytail, and let it rest on the hood of her hoodie. She tied up her shoes before grabbing her paperwork and leaving her tiny home. She secured the lock and looked out into the morning, dreading what the day would bring her.

She kept her head down as she walked down the street, avoiding the curious stares she received. She hated meeting a strangers eyes and not knowing what to think. If there were one thing she wished to have back, it would be her confidence. How little did she understand that that fact would soon change.

As she approached the school, she made sure to avoid her future classmates and run quickly up the stairs and into the large green school building. Luck was with her that the office was right by the door and a sweet looking girl sat behind the desk. The young girl looked up with a smile, "Sakura right? You sent a letter in correct?"

Sakura nodded and sat down in the seat in front of her desk, putting her paperwork on the table. The girl smiled wider, "Awesome! You did all the paperwork! Thank you for making my job a little easier."

Sakura smiled and looked out the window at the students chatting in the hall. A few pointed at her and looked around, wondering if she was new. Sakura turned back to the girl who was typing away on her computer. She looked at Sakura, "So, I will be sure to let your teacher know about your…well…"

Sakura nodded her head. She understood, she always understood. She turned back around to the window and froze. A boy about 17 stared at her with an arrogant smirk on his face. Sakura would be lying to herself if she said he wasn't the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life. His raven hair shined with blue highlights, and the back was spiked up. His long bangs fell over his onyx eyes and lightly touched his nose. The smirk that rested on his lips seemed to suit his face even more.

Sakura and the boy held their gaze for a few more moments before the girl behind the desk turned to Sakura with a huge grin, "Alright Sakura! I got everything in the system." She turned to a printer and grabbed a pen, "I just need your signature for a few things."

Sakura nodded and signed her name, her mind still thinking about the boy she saw. When she looked back up, she found he was still in the hall staring at her. This unnerved her, so much. She wasn't used to such intense attention. The girl clapped, "Tomorrow will be your first day! So don't be shy! You'll love it here!"

Sakura just nodded and took her copies. She raised an eyebrow, indicating if she should know anything else. The little receptionist grinned, "Come back here tomorrow morning and I'll give you your schedule and books."

Sakura nodded and waved goodbye, standing to go to the door. She held onto her papers and walked out of the main doors, walking fast past oncoming students. As she made it out onto the sidewalk, she sighed. Being among others on the street made her feel invisible, which is what she wanted.

Sakura made her way to a tiny grocery store, purchasing a few items that she desperately needed. As she stood in line at the cash register, she froze again. The boy with onyx eyes was over by the magazine racks, still staring at her. '_I must be going insane…did he follow me?'_

Sakura dropped her head and dumped her belongings onto the belt. She hastily paid for her purchase, practically running out of the store with her bags. As she walked, she occasionally glanced over her shoulder, hoping to see that she was alone again. The first time, she was lucky; she saw no onyx eyes watching her. _'Thank god…that was getting weird.'_ Sakura glanced behind her once more and was shocked to see the boy only a few paces behind her. Those onyx eyes haunted her, sent shivers down her spine.

If she could, she would probably scream and yell at the boy to stop following her. She ran to get away from people, not have them follow her. Her luck since she was younger never seemed to play in her favor. Sakura turned ahead and smiled when she saw her apartment in sight. Lightning fast, she retrieved her keys and zipped through her door, shutting it fast behind her. Who was this boy? More importantly, why was he following her? It's not like she was anything special.

She remained against the door, trying to still her beating heart. She felt like she had just woken up from one of her many nightmares, and wanted to crawl into a ball. She listened carefully and shut her eyes when she heard no more sound outside. Sakura trailed over to her counter and unpacked her food and new school supplies, before making her way over to her bed with a pencil and her old notebook.

_June 6_

_It happened again; they found me and forced me to relocate…again. It's gotten worse, no matter where I go, they both show up eventually. Part of it is my fault anyway for not confiding in people. But how can I when they shy away from me? It's not my fault they made me this way, especially since I was so damn defenseless._

_I had to move to a town called Konoha. It took me forever to get here, but it's quiet and hidden away so I should be okay for a little while. I found an apartment and a job to keep me going while I finish school._

_It was strange today, as I was registering for school, a boy with the most beautiful black eyes kept watching me. After I left, he followed me! How-_

A light rapping had interrupted her writing, indicating she had a visitor. She slowly stood and made her way to the door. Sakura looked over at her door nervously. She peered out the peephole to find no one there. With her hand shaking, she twisted the doorknob and let the door open slightly.

On her doorstep, a rose with a white note laid there, peering up at her. She raised an eyebrow, _'What the hell?'_ Sakura looked around before plucking the flower off the ground and in her hand. She opened the note and felt her body go numb. '_I'll be watching you.'_

Sakura slammed her door shut and looked at the blood red rose. It was shed of its thorns and it bloomed in her hand. Whoever had left it, knew where she lived and had obviously seen her before. _'Could it be? I don't...'_

The pink haired girl didn't want to think of whom it may be from. It scared her all the more. She only wanted to remain invisible in this town. Her luck had turned on her once again as she laid the rose on her table and laid down to shut her eyes. Exhaustion won out and Sakura slept for most of the afternoon, completely unaware of the black eyes watching her protectively from her window.


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

Sakura tossed and turned through the night, unable to get comfortable in her bed. Work had been easy for her, simple cleaning and cooking. She was glad that the elderly woman who hired her was kind and understood her, despite the fact that she didn't talk.

As Sakura turned over once more in her bed, a piece of paper flicked her nose. She stared at the elegant writing on the front, her heart beating. It was addressed to _'My Lady'. _She took it in her hands and examined it. _'Is this for me? Seriously?'_

Sakura sat up and opened the letter, her heart going into double time. _'You're new in town…your pink hair stands out. Why do you look so scared? I'm only watching over you.'_

This was getting annoying. How did this get in here? Sakura turned to the window to see another rose on the windowsill, only this time it was a pink rose. Sakura raised an eyebrow and let the rose sit there as the dawn started to break. The dread of going to school ate away at her stomach and she had to hold her head between her knees to stop herself from getting lightheaded. It was now or never and she had to keep yelling at herself to go. _'Do it for mother. She wants you to do well; she wants you to make something of yourself. You do not want to end up like them.'_

Sakura kept berating herself mentally as her hands put her clothes on and grabbed her bag. She walked out the door, hugging her hoodie. She shut her eyes as she walked on campus and past other students. She tried to tune out the whispers and giggles of her pink hair and why she looked so frightened. _'So it begins.'_

Sakura trudged up the stairs and slipped into the office where the receptionist from yesterday sat typing on her computer. When she looked up, she grinned, "Sakura! Here! Let me get your things!"

Sakura smiled weakly and rubbed her arm, watching the small books pile on the desk. The girl handed a slip of paper to Sakura and pointed to it, "You have one teacher who teaches all your classes. Your class does not change for the year here. He will teach in two-hour blocks and then you have a 10-minute break in between. Kakashi Hatake will be your teacher. Is that alright?"

Sakura nodded and took in all the information. She peered down at the books and raised an eyebrow. The receptionist grinned, "Here's your locker number. And don't worry; I've let Kakashi-san know about you."

Sakura bowed her head in thanks and scooped up her books. She quickly stuffed them in her bag and made her way into the hall. Students were starting to come in from the outside, talking and laughing. Sakura kept her head down and scanned the hall for her locker. She eventually found it and stuffed some of the books she didn't need yet in there. _'I may be able to make it through okay.'_ She stood there for a few moments to calm her mind. She listened to all the banter and unneeded chatter in the halls. Girls talked about their hair, what the plan was for the weekend, what boy they hooked up with and so on. Her ears caught a bit of information that she pocketed away as stupid.

"When is Sasuke-kun going to get here?" A brunette asked.

Sakura just listened to the redhead next to her cackle and look towards the front doors of the school, "He should be here soon. You know Uchiha's like to make an entrance."

As if on cue, the doors flew open and the boy who had been following her around the day before stood there. _'It's him…'_

The boy whose name she gathered was Sasuke Uchiha had a broad chest, which was covered with a skintight black shirt and leather jacket. She could guess how toned and ripped his body was under the layers of clothes. His legs had skinny jeans that clung to him like a second skin, much like her own and black shoes to match. He had a backpack slung over his back and a helmet in his other hand. Sakura raised an eyebrow, _'Must have a bike…'_ Sakura listened to the girls rush up to him and gush.

The boy sighed in disgust as Karin and Ami stood in front of him, gazing up at him with sparkling eyes, "Sasuke-kun! How are you?"

"Hn,"

Karin giggled and latched onto his arm, "Can you take me for a ride on your bike? You'll love me with the wind blowing through my hair."

"No."

"Come on Sasy-kun!"

Sasuke ripped his arm from her grip and continued to stare at the girl by her locker. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I told you not to call me that Karin. You know you've been claimed by another."

"I didn't accept it! You know I only have eyes for you Sasuke! Just claim me already!" Sasuke shook his head, "I've told you both that I want nothing to do with you."

"But Sasuke!"

Sakura turned around, thinking he would just forget about her. What she failed to notice was how his eyes were on her, the same eyes that had watched her all day yesterday. Sakura involuntarily shivered and turned around to see the boy's black eyes boring into her own emerald ones as he shoved the girls away from him. Sakura panicked and looked around, _'Where the hell is my homeroom? I knew I shouldn't have come today!'_

Sakura's feet carried her down the hall and to the right to the correct room she needed to be in. She sighed inwardly and walked through the door, scanning the room for a seat. She took the one in the front by the door so she could escape as soon as the bell rang. Sakura put her bag on the floor and put her head down, hoping everyone would just ignore her presence. How wrong she was when the boy who had been following her, sat down next to her. Her heart kicked into double time. _'Why? Why is this happening? This hasn't happened since him…'_

The Uchiha next to her watched her intently, willing her to look at him. Sakura lifted her head to peek up at him and was caught in his gaze. He stared deeply at her, analyzing her features. Her face was beautiful. The pale flawless skin on her face looked soft enough to stroke. Her green eyes were dark and deep, as if you could get lost in them. Her pink by puffy lips tempted his own. He wondered if her long pink hair was natural.

Sakura stared at Sasuke with equal fervor. _'Why is he staring? Why can't people just leave me alone?'_ Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when an energetic blonde boy came over to her desk and looked down at her. Were those whiskers on his face? The boy stuck his hand out, "You're new here! I'm Naruto!"

Sakura just stared at the hand before shyly taking it in her own tiny hands. Naruto stared at her weirdly, "Hey…what's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and meekly smiled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the exchange. _'That's weird. Usually the dobe will get anyone to talk to him. Why does she look so scared? She should know…'_

"Naruto! Stop harassing the poor girl!"

"Oi Shikamaru! I was only telling her my name!"

Sakura watched the two go back and forth when more people crowded around her desk to introduce themselves. A girl with two identical buns on her head grinned and stuck out her hand, "I'm TenTen, welcome to Konoha!"

Sakura shyly took her hand and shook it, nodding her head in return. The girl eyed her weirdly, wondering why she refused to talk. She was introduced around the room to the others and quietly made observations about each person. Hinata and TenTen would be the ones she could get along with. Neji who was Hinata's cousin had the most beautiful silver eyes in the world and Lee had the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen. Then there was Chouji who always seemed to have food with him. Ino was the blonde girl who hung off Shikamaru and Shino was quiet and reserved. A boy named Kiba punched Naruto's shoulder and smirked at her. Naruto pointed over at Sasuke, "This is Sasuke Uchiha…don't mind him he's-"

Sasuke stuck his hand out and enveloped her own, "The pleasure is mine."

Naruto's mouth dropped, "Did he really just talk?"

Sakura felt a blush run up her neck and cheeks. The group was stunned. Usually Sasuke never bothered with the girls around here. He was one of the only ones to not claim someone. A chuckle caught all their attention and they looked up to see their silver headed teacher who had a mask covering his mouth and nose. Sakura sighed in relief. Finally! Someone who would talk for her! Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sorry I'm late, I was-"

Naruto glared at him, "No one wants to hear your excuses Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Now now Naruto…is that any way to talk to me in front of our new student?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply when Sasuke punched his arm, "Shut up dobe. Let him talk."

"Itai! Teme! What the hell!"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Anyway class, this is Sakura Haruno, and she's new to Konoha, so treat her kindly."

"Oi! Why are you introducing her?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura, "May I tell them?"

She nodded and looked down at her hand, which was still wrapped in Sasuke's. It felt warm and it made her heart pound. Kakashi looked at his students, "Sakura isn't talking because of a social anxiety disorder, that's caused her to stop talking. If you talk to her, she most likely won't respond to you. Don't think she's ever ignoring you; just know it's difficult for her to speak."

All eyes went to Sakura as Kakashi explained. She was used to it, and knew she was weird because of it. She found it easier to move when people shunned her because she refused to talk. She looked up surprised when Sasuke chuckled. "What does it matter if she can't talk?"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "That's what I like to hear. Homework's on the board. Would anyone like to explain things about our village to Sakura?"

"We will sensei." Sasuke said squeezing her hand. Kakashi took his seat behind his desk and whipped out a book. Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw it was a romance book he was reading. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Hinata stood by Naruto's side smiling down at the girl, "Wel-well maybe we should explain things."

Sasuke gazed at the girl. He wondered what caused her to not want to talk anymore. What happened to make her shut herself out from the world? Why did she look as if she always had to watch her back? He squeezed her hand, "I will explain."

"You teme? You don-"

Sasuke just ignored him and continued to look at Sakura, "Have you heard about the claim yet?"

Sakura shook her head_. 'A claim? What the hell kind of village is this?'_

TenTen grinned and grabbed Neji's hand. "Oh! The claim! It's a wonderful thing actually…it's somewhat of a betrothal, except that you have to be 17 to make and agree to it. A girl can refute the claim only once vocally until another suitor comes along."

Ino jumped in, "You're probably thinking we're all nuts for having something like this, and to others it may be stupid, but around here, it keeps you under a family's protection and signifies you acknowledge that the boy cares for you."

Sakura just raised an eyebrow, _'So sort of like a possession?'_

Shikamaru nodded his head, "All teen girls here go through it, and it causes a lot less trouble. You have those idiots who like to dispute it still, but it keeps things peaceful between families and keeps crime to a minimum."

Sasuke felt his chest tighten. What would happen if someone claimed Sakura? Sure, he may have just met her, but he wasn't okay with that idea. Something had made him attracted to this girl from the moment he saw her yesterday. He felt at ease whenever he watched her. He let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. Everyone's eyes went wide. "Teme?"

"Hn."

Sakura blushed and looked up at Sasuke. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "There's no need to worry. You're safe here."

Sakura looked up at the boy with wide eyes. Was he the one leaving all those notes? The roses? He only grinned down at her and turned to yell at Naruto who was spouting off about homework. Sakura was confused as she looked at her classmates. Wouldn't normal people shy away from someone who won't talk to them? Her classmates asked her yes or no questions, and generally tried to make her feel welcome.

She didn't try to remove Sasuke's arm from her shoulder because oddly enough, she did feel safe. It was a foreign feeling to her and she squirmed. Sasuke chuckled, "Not used to all the attention are you?"

Sakura shook her head_. 'No, I'm not, especially from you.'_ The girls sat down next to Sakura and asked her about her hair, if she was here for long, and if she ever dated before. Ino grinned, "Maybe you'll find someone here."

Sakura frowned and unconsciously leaned into Sasuke's side. He only gripped her shoulders in return and continued talking with Shikamaru. Sakura blushed and Ino smirked at her, "Yes…you may have found someone."

The day went by in a blur for Sakura, due to the fact that she never left Sasuke's side. Sakura liked how laid back their teacher was and even grinned at his teasing. Sasuke ended up following her to her locker at the end of the day, hovering behind her. She looked up at the boy questionably. He only responded by gazing at her face, "Would you like a ride home?"

'_I'm beginning to think he was the one to leave those flowers.' _Sakura shook her head slightly and threw her bag on her shoulder. He nodded to the entrance and pulled her into the parking lot as classes began to pour out and students eagerly left. Sasuke dragged Sakura to his bike and took out a spare helmet. He handed it to her and then proceeded to straddle his bike. He put his own helmet on and pointed behind him, "Get on."

Sakura threw her hair behind her and put the helmet on while she sat behind Sasuke. He leaned forward and turned his head slightly, "Hold on okay?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection, a furious blush creeping over her face. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Sasuke kicked the bike into gear and sped off, subtly smiling at the feel of the girl behind him clinging to him. The wind rushing past her felt exhilarating as Sasuke sped through the streets, curving his bike to stay near the curb. Sakura wasn't all that surprised when he pulled up in front of her building and stopped his bike. He took off his helmet and turned to her just as she was taking hers off. "Right place right?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. This boy was nice, despite his arrogant features and egotistical personality. Naruto had made it quite clear to her of how much of a bastard Sasuke could be. She almost giggled when Sasuke punched him. She looked at Sasuke, her head tilted. Why did he take her home? He doesn't even know her. For once, it seemed that he just knew what she was thinking. "I took you home because I wanted to. Don't worry about it okay? I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Sakura shook her head in disagreement and waved her hands in front of her. Sasuke just chuckled and helped her stand. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded and secured her bag on her back. She waved at him, hoping he understood that she was thanking him. Just as she turned away, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked back at him, her eyebrows raised. Sasuke just slipped his hand down and squeezed her own tiny hand, "Just know that if you need someone, I'm here okay?"

Sakura nodded and grinned. He let go of her hand and watched her unlock her door and look around inside before disappearing herself. He sat against his bike and sighed. Sasuke wasn't good with emotions himself, but something about the girl with pink hair made his heart pound and his stomach twist up into knots. He promised himself he would protect her, and if need be, care for her. He felt right watching over her, as if she were his own love. He smirked and kicked his bike back to life. _'My own…love…' _

**AN: Blehhh I don't like the ending! I'm dying to write the good stuff! But blast it all I must take it slow. Bah humbug…review and tell me all what you think! Review!**


	4. I Claim You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

THREE WEEKS LATER:

Sakura made her way home from work on Thursday night, trying to think about other things besides the fact that it was dark outside and close to midnight. She knew she wouldn't sleep well tonight.

Her mind wandered over the course of the past few weeks. As much as she tried to keep to herself in class, someone would always pull her into the conversation. Her classmates seemed genuinely interested in her.

Sasuke had never left her side once. He had told her he understood how it felt to be left out and knew she needed to have some friends here. Sakura could always feel him watching. It didn't matter the place either, she could be at work or the store and he would feel him hovering over her.

He always took her home after school and talked with her before asking to pick her up the next morning. She declined most of the time, and he always left her with his trademark smirk. Sakura was beginning to wonder when he would run out of patience. Sakura shivered when a breeze hit her and goose-bumps trailed up her arm. Before she knew it, a jacket was draped over her shoulders and a warm body materialized next to her. _'How does he do that?'_

Sasuke extended his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, "It's not safe for a beautiful girl like you to be walking alone at night."

Sakura shrugged, how else was she supposed to get home? She blushed when two men coming towards her smirked at her. She blushed harder when Sasuke tightened his grip and glared at the men. As they walked on, Sasuke sighed, "Someone might take you away from me…I don't like that Sakura."

'_What the hell does that mean? I met you like three weeks ago. Why are you acting so possessively?'_

She waited for him to go into detail but found that he was quiet and looked deep in thought. He kept her close and led her home.

'_Doesn't he have a claim on someone? How can he not? He's incredibly gorgeous.'_

"Here we are."

Sakura looked up to see they were on her doorstep. He was holding her hand now, gazing at her face. She smiled at him and put her hand in her pocket to retrieve her keys. Sasuke squeezed her hand and brought her attention back to him. He held a slip of paper in his free hand and gave it to her, "Do you have a phone? Call me?"

Sakura smiled sadly as she took the slip and shook her head. She hoped that he understood she didn't have one. How could a girl like her even afford one? Sasuke only smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night Sakura."

She stood there frozen and watched him walk away from her, his hands in his pockets. She quickly retreated inside, not surprised to see a note with her name on it, sitting on her counter. She quickly plucked it from its spot and read it.

'_When are you going to let me drive you to school? It's Friday tomorrow, and I'd love to maybe hang out with you after… if you're free cherry blossom?'_

'_Nicknames already?'_

Sakura set the note down and methodically moved to her dresser to strip her clothes and grab some pajamas. She crawled into bed and tried to calm her mind down. She honestly didn't know what to make of this town and its people. This boy was trying to weasel his way into her life. Why? Why was he focusing on her after knowing her for only a week? If it had been longer, she would understand, but not like this.

What really bothered her was how safe and right it felt to be under his watchful eye. She liked how he would stay be her side in school. Sakura didn't understand love, and did her best to stay away from relationships after her own family tragedy, but something about the Uchiha made her want to try to get better. She wanted to understand why she felt at peace whenever she read one of his notes or found a flower waiting for her. Sakura wondered if the feeling deep within her whenever he looked at her was love.

Was this normal? She never had anyone explain it to her. She had been told all her life that she was lower then scum and would never have any purpose. She thought she wasn't worthy of love. She was startled when she heard a tap at her window. She chuckled mentally seeing another note. She opened her window and took the note from the windowsill, opening it carefully.

'_You look like you're thinking way too hard and I've been told that its not too healthy. Shouldn't you sleep? I'm picking you up in a few hours and this time you can't say no.'_

The pink haired girl wanted to laugh. He always knew how to make her smile. Sakura turned to the window and nodded her head, knowing that he was watching over her. She even smiled and laid down, her eyes shutting. For one night in her life, she was free of nightmares and dreamed of his beautiful onyx eyes.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Morning came way too soon for Sakura. She was awoken from her slumber by a rapping at her door. She looked up, still somewhat afraid to answer it. "Open the door Sakura, it's only me."

Sakura removed her covers and shuffled over to the door and opened it, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Sasuke stood there with his helmet in hand, smirking down at her. He thought she looked absolutely adorable when she was tired. "You're just getting up? We have school soon."

Sakura nodded and opened her door so he could step in. He stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him, watching her retrieve some clothes before going to the bathroom. He frowned looking at how tiny this place was. It looked like she didn't have much when she moved her either. He smirked seeing his notes to her by her dresser and the flowers in a vase with water. Sakura stepped out of her bathroom, smoothing down her hair and pulling on a black hoodie. She looked at him and quickly put her shoes on. He pointed to the door, "Ready?"

She nodded and grabbed her bag, following him out. She locked the door before walking over to his bike. She took her usual helmet and got on behind him, immediately wrapping her arms around his torso. Sasuke smirked and sped off, going fast hoping to make her giggle. He frowned when he heard nothing but felt her grip him tighter.

Even when he stopped at school, Sakura was still gripping his torso. He grinned and removed his helmet, "Sakura we're here."

Sakura reluctantly let go_, 'Why do I have the feeling that today is going to just suck?'_

Sakura removed her helmet and gave it to Sasuke, combing through her hair at the same time. He watched her, his eyes tracing the movement of her fingers. He felt the need to do that for her. He opened his mouth to talk when he heard a scream from across the parking lot. He groaned, "Shit… it's them."

Sakura knew she shouldn't have ridden with him. She had been able to avoid his little fan club for the time she had been here, but she had the feeling that she was now going to be number one on their hit-list. She had no clue if he claimed any of those girls. Sasuke looked over at her and grabbed her hand, "Just stay near me okay?"

Sakura nodded. Just as the two looked back up, 5 girls surrounded them. Karin looked ready to strangle the life out of Sakura. Ami was glaring at Sasuke, "How come she gets to ride your bike Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

Karin's hands were in fists, "Since when do you take interest in a mute Sasuke? How do you even talk to her?"

A mute? Did she call Sakura a mute? "Again, how is that any of your business?"

Karin shifted her attention to Sakura, "Where do you get off clinging to Sasuke Uchiha mute! Don't you know anything around here?"

Sakura just stared. Now she remembered why she liked to be invisible. When no one noticed or talked to her, this never happened. Sakura dropped her head and snatched her hand away from Sasuke's. Karin continued to bark in her face, "Aren't you going to talk? Oh no…that's right, little Haruno doesn't have a voice. You're such a child. You aren't worth an Uchiha's time."

Sakura couldn't believe how close she felt to crying. She hadn't cried in years and she was letting this bother her? Still, a tear dripped from her eye as she clutched her bag to her chest and walked away from the group. Sasuke glared at the girls but refused to utter a word as he grabbed his helmet and caught up to Sakura. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her off to the side. He leaned down and hooked his fingers under her chin, "Look at me Sakura."

She looked up into his concerned black eyes and let another tear drop from her eyes. He quickly wiped it away with his finger. "Don't listen to them, you are perfect the way you are."

Sakura felt her heart pound as Sasuke wrapped her into an embrace and buried his face in her hair. He was actually comforting her. This boy who she had learned was cold towards most people except for her and a few friends was actually trying to make her feel better. Never had this happened to her. No one dared to open up to the girl who wouldn't talk. She patted his shoulder and pointed to the doors. Sasuke smiled sadly and pulled her through the school entrance.

Sakura tried her best to study and focus on school, but it was hard when Sasuke's eyes never left her body. She had grown used to his hovering, but after what happened with those girls, she felt scared. Would Sasuke protect her from them? She mentally slapped herself, why was she thinking about that? He shouldn't be protecting her at all, but yet…he did.

Sakura looked up when Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sakura…you're wanted in the office."

She blinked and stood, mindlessly going to the door and out into the hall. It felt weird without Sasuke's eyes on her. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, the little receptionist opened it and ushered her in. "Don't worry! You aren't in any kind of trouble! The principal just wants to meet you."

Sakura nodded and let the girl take her back to an office where a middle-aged blonde woman was working. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"This is the girl who wanted to see."

Tsunade grinned, "Come on in Sakura."

The receptionist pointed to the seat in front of Tsunade's desk and then shut the door. Sakura sat and looked straight into the woman's kind eyes. They reminded her of her mother. "So Sakura, I never got the chance to formally meet you. My name is Tsunade."

Sakura nodded and bowed her head. Tsunade grinned, "I do want to commend you on your grades. I've never seen a student move as much as you and keep straight A's. Are you here with family? They must be very proud of you."

Sakura unintentionally flinched at the question. Tsunade frowned, "You're on your own?"

Sakura nodded and let her head bow. Tsunade clasped her hands together, "What happened? Did they pass away?"

The pink haired girl shook her head hoping that the older woman would understand her. "It's okay Sakura, I know you won't talk. Just know that if you need someone I'm here okay? Have you made friends here?"

She smiled. Tsunade too smiled, "Good. I hope you will tell me what happened with your family, when you're ready. You do know you're at least safe here right?"

Sakura still didn't understand why everyone here was so kind. She nodded and bowed again before leaving the office. As she walked back to her classroom, she wondered if her mother was proud of her like Tsunade said she would be. Tears pricked at her eyes when she thought about her mother. She had to take a detour into the bathroom and wipe her tears from her eyes. As she stood in front of the mirror, two girls appeared behind her. Sakura groaned inwardly, _'Here we go…'_

Karin smirked and crossed her arms, "Learn your lesson about Sasuke yet? Did he tell you he's going to claim me?"

Sakura just shrugged, and turned back to the mirror. Karin didn't take too kindly to being ignored and shoved Sakura up against the sink. Sakura shut her eyes and clamped her mouth shut feeling her arm go numb from pain. Karin leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Stay away from my man Haruno. He doesn't have time for the likes of you and your little family problems. You can't run forever from those men."

Sakura froze and her eyes shot open. How did she know? Karin slammed her against the sink and made sure to angle it so it cut up her arm. Sakura looked down at the blood on her arm with a blank look. Karin and her lackey left the bathroom laughing at the girl who was now sitting on the floor staring at her blood. She took a towel and put it to her arm, wincing at the sting. She held it as she walked back to class, opening the door with one hand. Sasuke's eyes immediately zoned in on her arm. He hissed, "What happened?"

She only had to raise an eyebrow and sit down for Sasuke to understand. "It was Karin wasn't it?"

She nodded and removed the towel, shutting her eyes and thanking the Kami that it stopped bleeding. Sasuke snatched her arm and pulled it to his eyes wanting to strangle the redhead for laying a finger on her. "What else Sakura?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She would get her way this one time and let it go. She turned her head to her books and let Sasuke hold onto her arm to calm down. Sasuke didn't talk for the rest of the day, but watched Sakura do her class-work and try to study as their teacher buried his nose in a new romance novel. When it was the end of the day, Sasuke nudged her, "Do you have work tonight?"

Sakura shook her head. She was glad for a night off. He grunted and stood, holding his hand out to her. "Come on, you and I are going to hang out tonight."

She knew better then to argue with him after seeing what happened to her earlier. He tended to get his way when it came to her. Sasuke followed her to her locker, and watched her every move. She shivered feeling the cool metal of the locker against her skin when she opened it. Instantly, his leather jacket was around her shoulders. She looked at him to find him standing close to her, "You shivered and looked like you were cold."

Sakura nodded and returned to stuffing her books in her locker. As soon as she shut it, she was shoved to the side as a group of 5 girls crowded around Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! What are you doing tonight?"

Sakura watched the girls flock around him, screaming and grabbing at his arms. Seems they didn't care about talking down to her anymore as long as they got to beg their precious Sasuke-kun for alone time. He looked annoyed nonetheless but did not fight it. Sakura shrugged off his jacket and held it out to him. He watched her face as he took it. He was shocked to watch her walk away from him, hugging her bag in her arms. Sasuke moved to follow her, but Karin held his arm back, "Sasuke! Come on! Take me home with you!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura kept walking through the doors. He ripped his arm from the redhead's grip and ran after her, his jacket still in hand. He was lucky to find her just passing his bike. He dashed after her and when he finally got to her, he grabbed her wrist. She looked behind her in surprise matching most of the other student's faces. "Sakura…don't you dare walk away from me."

She let her arm go limp and allowed him to pull her into his arms. He wrapped his jacket around her and held her shoulders. Her green eyes held sadness and fear, but mostly shock as he stroked her soft cheek. Sasuke knew everyone was watching them, and that this would be the perfect time. He cradled her face in his hands, "I claim you Sakura Haruno…you're mine."

**AN: Too soon? If it is, let me know and I'll redo it. I'm just dying to start writing more about Sakura's past and actually introduce more of the other antagonists, but I want Sasuke to be the one who get her to talk...Opinions would be appreciated! Review! **


	5. Possible Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I love waking up to see like 23 new emails all from fanfiction! Thank you for all the love and support! Hope you all like this chapter as well! About the incident with Sakura and Karin in the last chapter…that will be explained, I promise! Btw, Damsel in Distress will have its epilogue up tomorrow! Thank you all again! Here's chapter 4! **

The parking lot went silent as soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth. Sakura stared up at the Uchiha with wide eyes. Did he really just say what she thought he said? _'He…he claims me? How? WHY?' _

Sasuke smiled at her shocked face and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Her eyes went even wider when his soft warm lips tangled with her puffy pink ones. His hands slid down to wrap around her waist and he gripped her tightly before pulling back to look at her. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes swam with so many questions.

Karin fell to her knees on the ground near them, disbelief running through her body. "No! Sasuke! What are you thinking?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes and spoke low, "I'm thinking about my future." Sasuke leaned over to his bike and handed Sakura her helmet, "Come on cherry blossom."

Sakura looked around at all the students who were staring at her with weird looks. She had two choices. Either stand there and be swarmed with questions, or leave with Sasuke who would explain his actions. She quickly put the helmet on and jumped on the bike, wrapping her arms around Sasuke. He revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot, smirking at all the faces of surprised students. He sped through the streets, taking his shortcuts to get back to Sakura's apartment.

Once there, he removed his helmet first and turned back to peer at Sakura. She was removing hers and looked deep in thought. "Sakura?"

She looked up at him and tilted her head. He nodded to her door, "Let's go inside…I'm sure you have questions?"

Yes, she had questions, plenty of them. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her door, unlocking it and pulling him inside. She locked it and turned to find him sitting on her bed. She raised an eyebrow when he patted the spot beside him, "I'll explain, I promise."

She nodded before grabbing her notebook and pen and sitting next to him. She started writing in her notebook, knowing Sasuke was waiting patiently beside her. Finally she put the book in his lap and watched his face as he scanned her questions.

_Why the hell would you claim me…we barely know each other. I don't talk! Why single me out when you have plenty of girls who want you? Why do I have so many different emotions whenever I see you? _

Sasuke smirked, "Why did I claim you?" He looked at her, "Sakura, I happen to like you a lot. It doesn't matter if you won't talk to me; I'm going to like you regardless."

She blushed at this and smiled when he continued, "If I had wanted to claim someone else, wouldn't you think I had already done so? I didn't single you out…." He put his hand on her thigh, "And as for your many emotions, I don't know…maybe that's your head and heart telling you that you like me as well."

She snatched her notebook back and wrote furiously. He read over her shoulder and chuckled, "Sakura, you really need me to tell you why I like you?"

Her hand stopped for a moment before she wrote a simple yes. He grabbed the notebook and put it down before lying back on her bed and pulling her into his arms, "Your pink hair for one, is unusual and pretty. You're different. You never threw yourself at me. You're intelligent and independent."

Sakura didn't know what to think anymore. She wasn't used to someone complimenting her like this. Nor was she used to a boy actually taking an interest in her. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and sat up, hugging herself. Sasuke watched her curiously, wondering what could be running through her mind. "Sakura…when was the last time you talked?"

Sakura didn't really remember the last time she had heard her own voice. She held up her hands, holding up all of her fingers to indicate that it had been ten years. _'That's about right…I stopped talking when mama died.' _

Sasuke sighed. He could only imagine how sweet her voice would be. He had avoided asking about her past, hoping she would open up on her own, but it was clear he would have to do some prodding now. "Sakura?"

She looked over at him. He grabbed her hand and tried to pry it away from her. "What happened? What made you stop talking?"

Sakura just shook her head. Maybe if she refused to open up, he would just leave her alone and claim someone else. She wasn't sure if she could trust him.

He could easily see through her ruse. Sasuke chuckled and pulled her into another hug, "Silly Sakura, you not talking won't get rid of me. You're mine and I don't care if it takes another 10 years for you to talk. I'm not leaving you. You might as well get that thought out of your head."

Sakura wanted to scream. Why? Why didn't he get that she wasn't worth it to be his? Why did he want damaged goods? She pushed him away and glared at him, her face almost turning into a scowl when he smirked. "You're cute when you're angry."

Sakura shook her head and turned her attention to the ground. Sasuke nudged her, "What's wrong with me claiming you?"

'_Everything Sasuke.' _

Sasuke stood up, "I don't care what happened in your past. That doesn't matter anymore. You're mine." He leaned down and stared straight into her eyes, "And not even you can change that."

She watched a smile grace his face as he stood, "Now come on, let's go."

She raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, "We've got some errands to run and then you're going to meet my family."

'_He's really serious…WHY?' _

Sasuke pulled her up and pointed to the door. "My sister-in-law is dying to meet you."

Sakura nodded and put her shoes on, having to run after Sasuke to his bike. He kicked it into gear and peeled off into the streets. He stopped at a little shop, telling her he would return. She eyed him weirdly when he came out with a black bag and stuffed it into his backpack. "Don't worry, you'll see it later."

Sakura was nervous when he pulled into a neighborhood with white pristine houses and manicured lawns. People were out talking, kids were playing and birds were chirping from their places in the trees. Sasuke stopped his bike in the driveway of a two-story home. It was modest, and had two cars parked out front. Sakura stared up at the house in awe; it looked a lot like the one she used to live in as a child. Sasuke stood up and smirked, "Are you coming?"

She looked at his hand nervously before taking it and standing. He brushed her hair back, "They know you don't talk. They already like you, there's no need to be nervous."

She let him pull her to the door and as soon as he went to open it, it flew open. A little boy stood there with black eyes and black hair. He grinned, "Uncle Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned and bent down to hug the little boy. "Hey Ren, how are you doing bud?"

The boy jumped up and down, "Good! I got an A on my math test!"

"See, I told you that you would do fine. Uchiha's always do well." Sasuke stood back up and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Ren, this is Sakura."

Sakura smiled down at the boy and almost gasped when he threw his arms around her legs, "Auntie Sakura!" He looked up at her, "I can't believe I finally get to meet you! You're prettier then I thought!"

Sakura blushed and leaned down to hug the boy. She looked up when a deep voice chuckled, "Ren, let them come in. You're not the only one who's been wanting to meet her."

Ren detached himself from Sakura's leg and grabbed her free hand. He tugged her inside. Sasuke followed, staying close to her side, hoping she didn't feel too uncomfortable. As soon as the door shut, a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes lunged at Sakura. "Oh my god! Finally!"

Sakura was shocked when the woman had lunged at her. Now she was gripping her like a vice, spewing things about how glad she was to meet her. The woman pulled back and grinned at her. "My name is Hitomi Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked, "This is Sakura Haruno."

Hitomi grinned, "I've been wanting to meet you since Sasuke first told us about you! You're even more beautiful in person! You and I are going to be best friends, I can already tell!"

Sakura smiled warmly and nodded. A man appeared next to Hitomi and smirked, "Sakura Haruno right?"

Sakura nodded. Her eyes went wide when the man pulled her into a hug. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's older brother."

Sasuke twitched, "Let her go Nii-san before she faints from all the attention."

Itachi chuckled and let Sakura go before standing straight and wrapping his arm around Hitomi's waist. Ren was bouncing by Sakura, "Auntie Sakura! Come on! Let me show you the new video game I got!"

Before Sakura could shake her head, the little boy dragged her off to the living room. Sakura looked behind her at Sasuke who only smiled, "You'll be fine, Ren doesn't bite."

Hitomi clasped her hands together, "Sasuke! She's adorable!"

Sasuke nodded and watched Ren show Sakura his new game. He chuckled when Ren handed her a controller and told her to play with him. "Yes, she really is."

"Did you…"

Sasuke turned to his brother, "I claimed her in front of everyone."

Hitomi squealed and punched her brother's shoulder, "What did she say? Please tell me she said yes!"

Sasuke frowned, "You know she doesn't talk Hitomi. She has to verbally accept or decline for it to be official."

Itachi turned his attention to Sakura and Ren, sighing when Ren explained his day to her, "She'll accept sometime or other, she's got to talk soon."

Sasuke shook his head, "She hasn't talked for 10 years nii-san." He turned to them, "Just don't prod her about her family or past."

Hitomi laughed, "You know we won't." She turned to the living room, "Sakuraaa! Come spend time with me!"

"Mommy! Auntie Sakura was playing a game with me!"

Hitomi ruffled her son's hair; "Mommy and Auntie Sakura are going to have some girl time while Uncle Sasuke cooks dinner. Bug Daddy to play with you."

The Uchiha men watched as Hitomi dragged Sakura from her spot on the ground and up the stairs after a babbling Hitomi. Sasuke sweat-dropped, "Oh no…"

Itachi laughed, "You're on food duty tonight dear brother."

Sasuke grumbled and retreated to the kitchen, straining to hear what Hitomi would be grilling Sakura about.

Sakura had been pulled to a bedroom by a squealing Hitomi and deposited on the bed. Hitomi grabbed a hairbrush and sat behind Sakura. The girl with pink hair almost purred in contentment when Hitomi began to run a brush through the long pink locks. "Your hair is gorgeous! Is it natural?"

Sakura nodded her head slightly and shut her eyes. The brunette smiled, "So Sakura, you're 17 right? When do you turn 18?"

Sakura held up 2 fingers indicating that her birthday was in two months. Hitomi squealed, "Are you excited?"

She shook her head. Birthdays weren't exactly a big deal to her when she had no family to celebrate with. That day only indicated that it had been another year since her life went to hell. Hitomi could see her shoulders drop in sadness before sitting back up and practically leaning into the brush.

From what the elder Uchiha woman had been told about the girl in front of her, she knew she had a rough life. Even though she hadn't completely opened up to Sasuke, they all were able to learn some things about her. Living alone at 17 was no trip through the park. Hitomi continued brushing, "I hear Sasuke claimed you. How do you feel about that?"

Someone was actually asking her opinion? This town got stranger and stranger. The fact that his family even liked a poor girl like her baffled her all the more. Sakura blushed and smiled a bit before turning to Hitomi. The brunette smiled, "Think you'll accept?"

Sakura shrugged. She honestly didn't know if she would or not. Sasuke seemed protective and caring, but so did…_he. _Hitomi smiled, "I was shocked when Itachi claimed me about 10 years ago. It actually took me a few months to accept."

Sakura tilted her head, _'Why? Itachi and Sasuke are so much alike…'_

Hitomi grabbed a strand of Sakura's pink hair; "It took me forever because I was scared of getting hurt again. My parents died when I was younger and my older sister was very cruel to me. Let's just say that when I did accept, I knew I had made the right decision. He protected me." She smirked, "And he used to stalk me…the damn creeper."

Sakura's eyes went wide. So she wasn't the only one to ever have family problems? She tugged on Hitomi's sleeve, her eyes swimming with so many questions. The brunette only shook her head, "Talk when you're ready Sakura, not before. Just know you're safe here. Sasuke really cares about you…" Her eyes lit up, "You haven't seen his room! Oh! Come on! I have to show you!"

Sakura could hear Sasuke from below grunt and yell, "Hitomi! Don't you dare go in there!"

Hitomi giggled and pulled Sakura down the hall. "Too late brother dearest!"

Hitomi stopped in front of a room and kicked open the door dramatically before tugging Sakura inside. The room was a dark blue, with a queen bed in the corner of the room. It was clean, which was odd for a boy, with all his clothes put away in the dresser and his books stacked on his desk. Sakura immediately zoned in on the picture that sat besides his nightstand. It was of her, one where she was smiling. She walked over to it, picking it up slowly. Hitomi stood by the door, a grin on her face. Sasuke had just managed to get to the room when Sakura had the picture in her hands.

Sasuke glared at his sister in law, "Thanks Hitomi…"

"Why are you worried? She's just exploring your room and your apparent obsession with her…god you are just like Itachi."

"Hitomi…I swear…" Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hitomi stuck her tongue out at him, "Worrywart!"

The two Uchiha's started to squabble before Sasuke felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Sakura peering up at him with a blush on her face. Hitomi smiled, "I'll go finish dinner." Sasuke mindlessly nodded and continued to look down at Sakura. Hitomi shut the door behind her, leaving the two teens alone.

Sakura held up the picture and looked at him with wide eyes. The Uchiha gazed down at the picture too, faintly smiling when the memory of taking that picture surfaced in his mind. He could see the question clear as day in her eyes. _Why? _

He took her hand and led her over to his bed where she sat the picture back in its rightful place. He looked away for her for a few moments before sighing, "You think I'm insane don't you."

Sakura only raised an eyebrow. _'Seriously? He's the one claiming a girl who can't talk…and he thinks he's the insane one?' _ She watched his head drop and tilt up to look at her through his bangs, "I can't describe it Sakura…I guess I have a confession to make don't I?"

'…_This just keeps getting weirder and weirder…' _

He ran a hand through his hair, "I remember the first time I saw you at school. The way you looked at me had me hooked. I was dying to know you and why you looked so afraid to be here. It was strange for me not to know anyone since Itachi is the chief of police here." He took in a deep breath, "Watching over you feels right. Seeing you smile makes me smile. I don't care if we've only know each other for such a short amount of time, I want you and only you."

He turned fully to her now, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek, "I want to know everything about you…your dreams, your fears, your past. I want you to know you have a protector and someone who lo-"

"SASUKE! SAKURA! DINNER!"

Sasuke stared down at the blushing Sakura and sighed. "Come on, let's go eat and then we'll go do whatever you want okay?"

She nodded and let him pull her up from her spot. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Was he really going to say what she thought? She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. Maybe…just maybe, she could give it a chance.

**ANN: Cute little filler chapter. Chapter 5 has already been started! Review!**


	6. You're Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Sasuke and Sakura had just pulled up to her apartment after dinner. Hitomi had begged Sakura to stay the night before Itachi had to pull her away. Sasuke sat on his bike and turned to look at Sakura who was playing with her hair, "I told you that they liked you. Hitomi practically died when you left."

Sakura smiled and looked up at Sasuke. He held a black bag in his hands and nodded to her door. "Want to go inside?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but quickly shut it before getting up and going to the door. Sasuke frowned but got up after her. She knew Sasuke would follow. Sure enough, as soon as the door shut behind her, he was by her bed, smirking.

"What would you like to do now?"

Sakura shrugged and sat down beside him, yawning. She was glad to see that Sasuke's family liked her. The dinner had been delicious and Sakura was exhausted. The raven haired Uchiha smiled, "Want me to leave so you can sleep?"

The nagging feeling in Sakura's stomach was back. Did she want him to leave? Didn't it feel weird without him next to her? Did she really want to be alone? She shook her head and grabbed his hand, hoping he understood that she wanted him to stay with her.

"I won't go unless you tell me to leave Sakura." He nodded to her dresser, "Go change. I'll be right here."

Sakura did as she was told and changed into her pajamas, emerging from her bathroom to see that Sasuke had not moved from his spot. In fact, he was lying on his back, his hands behind his head with his eyes shut. A calm look dominated his face. He opened one eye and peered over at her, "Why are you all the way over there?"

She blushed and walked over to her bed, sitting next to him. Her eyes went wide when he pulled her down and made her lay on her back. He turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura squirmed and looked up at him. His black eyes gazed longingly at her, running over every inch of her face. Her breath hitched as his face got closer to hers. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment before allowing her eyes to shut and her lips to press back. Sasuke was surprised to feel her respond back to him. He lifted his hand to her hair, carefully running his fingers through her pink locks. They were softer then he imagined. He pulled away first, not wanting to scare her by moving too fast. Sakura looked up at him with a breathless expression. "Sakura…you're beautiful."

Sakura's face twisted into confusion. Beautiful? Her? She pointed at herself and Sasuke chuckled and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. "Yes you." He pulled back and laid his head down beside her, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

Sasuke watched her face go blank and then her eyes mist over with tears. Why was she crying? Before he knew it, she burrowed next to him and let tears drop from her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head against his chest and shut her eyes. She had never been told that before. She clutched his shirt and held it tightly. Sasuke frowned, had a boy never called her that? "Sakura…"

She clutched his shirt tighter and sighed. What was Sasuke doing to her? Why did she feel the indescribable feeling to just trust him? Hadn't every person she ever known hurt her? What would make him any different?

She felt his hand lazily draw circles on her waist as she calmed down. Sasuke had given her no reason to be cautious and scared. He in fact may stalk her, but it was to protect her…even when he didn't know her. He didn't push his way into her. She tugged on his shirt and made him look down at her. "Yes?"

Her eyes widened and she tilted her head. Sasuke grinned and looked into her deep green eyes, "You want to talk about something?"

She nodded and smiled. He turned on his side and lifted his eyes to the ceiling for a moment. He then looked down at her, "How about we play 20 questions…that alright?"

She grinned and pointed to him. He tapped her hip, "What's your favorite color?"

She pointed to his hair. He chuckled, "Mine is green. That's why my favorite thing about you is your eyes."

She blushed. Sasuke smirked, "Favorite hobby?"

She pointed over to her journal. 'So she likes to write huh? Maybe I should read that…'

"Do you keep all your past in there?"

Sakura hesitated before nodding her head. Sasuke stroked her hair, "I love playing the guitar." Her eyes lit up when he promised he would play for her sometime. She pointed to a picture of her mother on the nightstand and then pointed to him. He frowned knowing exactly what she was asking. _Where are your parents? _

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't difficult for him to talk about anymore, it just stung sometimes. "They passed away a few years ago in a car accident. My brother took over guardianship of me."

She frowned and dug her head into his chest, hoping he understood that she was sorry. "I know Sakura, thank you. May I ask about your parents? Or is it still…"

Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. She just wasn't ready. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, "It's fine. Don't push it Sakura. Talk to me when you're ready." She tugged on his shirt and felt her eyes flutter. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Sasuke's voice calling to her, "Sleep well beautiful."

When Sakura awoke the next morning, her bed felt cold beside her. She looked around and found a box with a note on top of it. When she flipped open the note, she smiled.

_My lady-_

_You have horrible nightmares don't you? You were tossing and turning all night. I was tempted to wake you a few times. I'm sorry you had to wake up and find me gone. Hitomi and Itachi needed me to watch Ren for them while they did some errands. Spend the day with me before work? I hope you like your gift. Use it to tell me when you want me to pick you up. _

_See you soon Beautiful. _

_-Sasuke_

Sakura smirked; the guy had charm, she would give him that. She set the note down and moved to open the box. Her jaw dropped when she removed the lid and found a slim pink phone sitting in the depths of the box. It had a bow on it and a note attached to it as well. She took it out of the box and read the note, her heart beating fast.

_Already programmed my number in there, so now you have no choice but to talk to me my silly Sakura. _

Sakura couldn't believe it. Did he really go out and get her a brand new phone? Why? He knew she wouldn't accept this. It was too extravagant for someone like her. Her eyes went wide when the phone beeped indicating she had a new text message. She struggled with the phone for a moment before unlocking it to see it was from Sasuke.

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Don't you even think about giving this back to me. I bought it for you and I want YOU to have it. _

Seriously…how did he know this stuff? Sakura took her time typing a message back.

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: It's too expensive. I don't deserve it. _

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: So? I got it for you so we could talk and if something ever happens you can call or text me. You do so deserve it._

Sakura sighed inwardly and rubbed her forehead. He knew Sasuke wouldn't budge on this. He was adamant on keeping her as his claimed and keeping her within his reach. In a way it was still weird to her, but she liked it.

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: You won't let this go will you? _

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Now you're getting it. Aren't you changed yet? Naruto will kill me if I don't have you over soon. _

Sakura raised an eyebrow. How did he know she wasn't changed yet? She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and ran to it, her hair flying behind her. She threw the door open to see Sasuke leaning against the frame smirking. His eyes lit up when he saw her face. "Hey there Beautiful."

She smiled and held the phone out to him, her eyes wide. He pushed it back to her, "Its yours Sakura. Until I get to hear you talk, I want to know your opinions through text. Now go get changed. I'd like to keep my hair before Naruto tears it all out."

She smiled. Despite the butterflies in her stomach, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his jaw before backing away to get her clothes. Sasuke smiled and held his cheek. He broke out of his haze when she came out of the bathroom wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. "You ready?"

She nodded and walked to the door. Sasuke pointed to her phone on the counter, "Don't forget that."

Sakura inwardly groaned but grabbed the phone and her keys and walked out behind him. She was confused when she saw no bike, but a deep red mustang out front. Sasuke had already opened her door for her, and was walking to the driver's side. She raised an eyebrow as she went to the passenger's seat. He only smirked, "I don't like driving this to school."

So that's why she had never seen it. She shrugged and got in, being sure to buckle her seatbelt. Her face turned beet red when she felt his hand on her knee and the car take off on the street. She smiled as the wind blew past them and Sasuke turned up the music. Soon, they were pulling into the park where people were frolicking and laughing. Sakura frowned when she saw many of her schoolmates here. Sasuke squeezed her knee. "Don't be so nervous."

He tore his keys from the ignition and got out of the car, walking over to her side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side as many of the people pointed and whispered to each other. Sasuke ignored them, focusing on getting to the meeting spot Naruto had made. He felt Sakura burrowing deeper and deeper into his side. A distraction was needed. He poked her shoulder, "Naruto's been bugging me to get you to come to these things. Every Saturday he has everyone of our friends get together here and hang out."

'_Our friends?' _

"Teme! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto waving from his spot on the ground. Hinata sat beside him, playing with a bracelet. Naruto instantly stood and jumped up and down as Sasuke and Sakura got closer. "Dobe…aren't you ever calm?"

Naruto just grinned. He lunged at Sakura and wrapped her in a hug. "Finally Sakura-chan! I was beginning to think you hated us!"

Sakura's eyes were wide and she quickly shook her head. Naruto pulled back and grinned at her. Sakura looked around to see Ino and Shikamaru staring up at the clouds, pointing out figures. Neji and TenTen were wrestling on the ground with one another. Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Lee were all locked in a game of cards. They all looked up when Sakura and Sasuke arrived and greeted them with much enthusiasm. Sasuke sat down across from Naruto and tugged Sakura down too, and soon she plopped in his lap and his arms wrapped around her waist. Hinata was grinning at her, "You've been claimed haven't you? I can tell by your blush."

Sakura was about to shake her head when Ino and TenTen were at their side in a flash and pulling Sakura way from Sasuke, "Girl talk! Now!"

Ino succeeded in pulling Sakura away and over to the swings. Sasuke watched Sakura look around her surroundings before relaxing and letting Ino and TenTen grill her. Naruto grinned, "You claimed her huh teme?"

"Hn, yes."

"What'd she say?"

Sasuke shook his head. Everyone knew she had to vocally accept or decline. Until then, she was free game if she was alone. He frowned, hoping she wouldn't get too sick of him. He planned to hover over her until she talked and accepted. He would breath easier then. "Don't know."

Naruto watched Hinata hug Sakura and blush herself. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and her face drew into a huge smile. Sasuke felt himself smile as he gazed at her. Naruto snickered, "Are you in love with her?"

Sasuke snapped his head to Naruto, "Hn."

Naruto's face grew brighter. His cold best friend was in love! "You are! YOU SO ARE!"

Naruto really got on his nerves sometimes. "Dobe…"

Naruto jumped up and started bouncing around, yelling it to the world. "The Teme's in love with Sakura-chan! Where's a camera when I need one! That face is priceless!"

Sasuke snarled at Naruto but froze soon after when a body came and sat beside him. He turned slowly to see Sakura staring at him with wide eyes. Her mind was in overload right now. '_Someone actually accepts me and loves me…' _

Sasuke was waiting for her to get up and leave. He would kill the dobe later. He'd be pissed if Sakura still felt the need to run away from him because she was embarrassed. He was shocked when he felt her tiny arms snake around his torso and pink hair melt against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her in return, smiling when he felt her scramble to sit on his lap. Naruto snickered and took out his phone. He snapped a picture of the two and laughed, "It's official. The badass of Konoha is in love with the cherry blossom."

WITH KARIN:

"Dammit! I don't know why he went and claimed her! You need to get your ass back in school and do something about it though!"

The man sitting besides Karin had a frown on his face as he watched the pink haired girl across the park sit in the Uchiha's lap and grin. It had been years since he last saw her. He felt the heat rush to his groin as he gazed at her. She had definitely grown up since she left home. He was still pissed he never got the chance to finish what he started with her.

"Karin…your job was simple. Get the Uchiha to claim you so I could be free to take her home. How do you manage to screw up one little job?"

Karin huffed in her spot and glared at the man beside her. "How the hell should I know? She won't talk to him! She refuses to speak to anyone! It's not my fault he's attracted to a damn mute!"

The man smirked. He wasn't surprised that the almighty Uchiha was attracted to her. She had an air around her that demanded attention, no matter how much she denied it. He licked his lips, "Sasori and Satoshi will be interested to hear where she's run to now."

"She under the protection of the Uchiha's…you realize that right?"

"Let them think that for now. When she sees them in this town, she'll have no choice but to run. When she sees me, she won't know who to run to." He looked at Karin, "After she runs away from your precious Sasuke-kun, feel free to swoop in and take him. I'll relinquish my claim on you then."

Karin grinned, "Sure…Yahiko."

**AN: Finally! I've been dying to bring this in! Next chapter will definitely be exciting…Sakura's finally going to talk! Review! I'll have chapter 6 and 7 up by Thursday at the latest! **


	7. He Broke Her Shell

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Finally! She gets to talk! I made it a bit longer for you all! Warning! There is mention of violence/abuse and some molestation in this chapter. It doesn't go into any detail, but if you do not like that type of thing, then just skip that part. I will put a note on where it is talked about. Review! **

4 WEEKS LATER:

Sakura tapped her pencil against her notebook, struggling with a math equation. She hated geometry with a passion and no matter how much Sasuke showed her the steps she always got the problems wrong. Her mind drifted back over the past month since Sasuke claimed her. Things had changed, but they were much calmer for Sakura's liking.

She always remained in Sasuke's sight. On nights where she didn't have to work, he would have her stay at his house. She had grown attached to Sasuke's family, being able to relate to them all. Hitomi talked enough for the both of them and loved playing with her hair. It was also amusing to see Itachi get worked up when he lost a game of chess to Sakura. Ren would often beat Sakura in video games, but she found it laughable when he couldn't beat Sasuke.

True to his word, Sasuke played his guitar for her and she fell in love with the music he made. Whenever she would stay the night, he would sing her to sleep, the strings on his guitar a peaceful lullaby.

The Uchiha had managed to push her to hang out with their group of friends as well. He saw that she had grown fond of girl's nights with Ino, Hinata and TenTen. Naruto was a blast to hang out with and picked fights with Sasuke for the sole purpose of trying to make her laugh.

Sakura looked down when she felt Sasuke's hand tighten on her thigh. She faintly smiled at this. The man beside her had the patience of a god to put up with her. Sure, he may push her to be more social, but he never forced her to try and talk. He told her to talk when she was ready. Until then, he was content with talking to her through text.

The only strange thing that had occurred was how Karin and her cronies left her alone. She had been waiting for the beating of a lifetime when she had saw Karin the Monday after. She had blatantly ignored her and Sasuke. He thought nothing of it, but Sakura found it suspicious.

All of the students in Kakashi's class looked up when the receptionist from the front office knocked on the door and poked her head in. She was certainly in a chipper mood. "Kakashi-san! Can I talk to you in the hall please?"

He grumbled and set his romance novel down and retreated to the hallway. Sasuke leaned back in his seat and dropped his pencil. He looked over at Sakura, "Thank god. No more homework."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She returned to her assignment and didn't look up when Kakashi entered the classroom once more. "Class, it appears we have another new student joining us."

Sakura looked up and froze. Dark blue eyes stared down at her. She hadn't seen those eyes in years. Every now and then they would come to her in a dream and she would wake up in a cold sweat, batting at the covers to get rid of her thoughts. But now, those eyes were glaring down at her and she wanted nothing more then to run away.

Kakashi turned to the boy, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Certainly," He smirked, "I'm Yahiko Pein. It's been awhile since I've lived in Konoha, but I'm glad to be back."

Sasuke watched the girl beside him completely stop breathing when she made eye contact with the boy in front of her. Her eyes held a fear he had not seen since he first met her. He gripped her thigh tighter as the guy approached her desk when Kakashi told the class to return to their work. He smiled at her, "It's been awhile Sakura."

She flinched and looked down at the desk, trying to stop herself from panicking. Sasuke frowned. She was back to flinching now? She had been doing so well and almost close to opening up, why revert back all of a sudden? Yahiko smirked, "Still won't talk eh Sakura?" He tapped his chin; "You know…I saw your brother and dad a little while ago…"

Sasuke glared as the boy leaned down and whispered in Sakura's ear. Her eyes went wide. "They're dying to get their hands on you…Saki."

The name threw her over her edge. She hated that name. Sasuke stared as Sakura stood from her seat and ran from the classroom, holding her head. "Sakura." He stood up and leapt after her, ignoring the concerned stares of his classmates.

He found her in the hallway, curled up into a tiny ball shaking. He knelt before her, putting a hand on her head. He frowned when she flinched away. "Sakura."

She peeked up at him before curling back into her ball. He sighed, "Come on Sakura, I won't hurt you."

She looked up again and this time, lunged into his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her. She continued to shake in his arms. "I take it you don't like Yahiko do you?"

She shook her head. She clung to Sasuke as he stood and brushed her hair back. He felt terrible that she looked so scared, and utterly defenseless. "Don't worry about him, just ignore him."

'_Oh how I wish I could Sasuke-kun…how I wish I could.'_

"Come on, let's get back to class. Then we'll go to my house and I'll take your mind off this." He bent down to be eye level with her, "We'll do whatever you want."

She chuckled on the inside. Whatever she wanted? She hoped that included sitting on the couch and watching movies. She thought it was hilarious whenever Sasuke would yell at the screen. She nodded and let him lead her back to class. They all were talking when Sasuke led Sakura back in by the hand. Yahiko leaned back in his seat by the window and smirked. He winked at her and blew a kiss to her, making her cringe into Sasuke's side. They sat down and Sasuke tipped Sakura's face to look at him. She stared up into his black eyes, steadily feeling her body relax. He grinned, "That's better."

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk when the intercom in the room went off. "Sasuke Uchiha to the main office please."

He frowned. What was going on now? He looked down at Sakura, "Keep your phone with you and I'll text you okay?"

She nodded and smiled when he kissed her forehead. He looked back at Naruto and quickly flicked his eyes towards Sakura. He quietly left the room, moving fast down the hall. Sakura shivered feeling Yahiko's eyes on her. When she turned to look at him, Naruto appeared in her sight. "Sakura-chan! Can you help me with this history essay?"

She shyly nodded and he sat down next to her. He whined about history and proper grammar when Sakura showed him hers. When Sakura was writing, Naruto turned his glance over to Yahiko. He was staring at Sakura with lust, his eyes centered on her chest. Naruto frowned and nudged Sakura. "Did Sasuke text you yet?"

Sakura shook her head. Where did he go? Did something happen? She jumped when her phone vibrated and a message from Sasuke popped up.

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: I have to run over to Ren's school. Wait for me by the stairs of the school and I'll come get you. Text me if there's a problem. I shouldn't be long._

Sakura grew nervous. Was Ren okay? She hoped so. She'd grown way too attached to the boy for her to lose him now. She showed the text to Naruto who nodded and turned his body to block hers. "Want Hinata and me to wait with you?"

She shrugged. Naruto grinned, "Cool! Sasuke-teme would kill me anyway if I didn't wait with you."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She wouldn't lie; it probably would feel safer with Naruto and Hinata there. The bell rang overhead and Naruto left the desk he was sitting in to go grab his stuff. He and Hinata looked over to Sakura who was packing up her and Sasuke's books. "Sakura-chan, we'll meet you by your locker okay?"

She nodded and left the room with her bag and strode to her locker. Students were spilling out into the hallway laughing and running towards the school entrance. She carefully put her books in her locker and was about to shut it when a hand shot out and shut it for her. Her eyes widened and her body was thrown up against the metal of the lockers. She shivered when she felt warm breath fan by her ear. "Saki…"

Not him. Not this again. She shut her eyes and willed him to go away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up frightened at his face. "Oh my dear Saki, it's been so long. You and I have some unfinished business."

'_No. No more of this."_

She shoved him away from her and grabbed her bag, running from her locker. "You can't run forever Saki!"

She made it outside to the school steps and looked around for Sasuke, frowning when she found he wasn't there. She looked at her phone to find no new messages. 'Sasuke…'

She looked up and found herself pressed against a wall. Yahiko glared down at her. Students were looking at them weirdly, wondering why the Uchiha wasn't with Sakura. "Now now Sakura…it's not nice to run away when we're talking. Don't you remember what happens when you run away from us?"

'_Not again. Please god, not again.'_

"You get punished. Do I have to punish you again?"

She shut her eyes and shook her head. He smirked at her, "Good. Now…I believe we were talking about our unfinished business." She clenched her eyes tightly.

"Shall we go back to my place and finish? I didn't take too kindly when you ran from me and Sasori the last time." He grabbed her shoulders and she bit her lip. Yahiko sucked in breath. He wanted her, and he would make her beg for him. "Come on Sakura, it's no fun if you don't talk."

Students were crowding around them now, wondering what Yahiko was doing to make Sakura wince and flinch. Naruto was fighting his way through the crowd, trying to get to Sakura. Sasuke had just pulled up on his bike when all the commotion was going on. He looked around curiously, wondering why all the students were just standing there. He heard Yahiko yell out Sakura's name. He got up and cussed to himself. He dove into the crowd and shoved students aside.

He shook her, "Talk Sakura! It's no fun to take advantage of you when you refuse to scream."

She shook her head. She retreated deep in her mind and prayed he would just hit her and let her go. _'Please let me go! Just leave me alone!'_

He grabbed her hair and shoved her harder against the wall. If he had wanted to make her feel utterly embarrassed, he succeeded. Students watched, passing whispers between them. Yahiko grinned, "Are you scared Sakura? Are you going to cry? Or are you going to beg for mercy while I fuck you endlessly?"

Angry tears poured from Sakura's eyes as she tried to shove Yahiko away from her. He slapped her across the cheek and clicked his tongue. "You think that you would've learned after all those years. I hope you aren't this rude to your dad and brother."

She glared at him. Every wound she tried to stitch up was breaking apart. Her safe haven was getting destroyed. He held her face, "Are you going to cooperate now? Are you going to stop running and be the little toy we all loved to fuck with?"

"Get the fuck away from her."

Yahiko looked up to see Sasuke staring lividly at him from the side. So the badass of Konoha was challenging him huh? Yahiko smirked and let go of Sakura's hair and turned to the Uchiha. "Why should I?"

Sasuke didn't like to repeat himself, "Get the fuck away from her."

"Aww, am I making the Uchiha angry? Is he-"

Sasuke walked towards him and shoved him against the wall, hanging him by his neck. Yahiko winced and glared at the boy holding his neck in a death grip. Sasuke's black eyes were on fire, "Don't you fucking touch what is mine."

Yahiko sneered, "She isn't yours. She's been tainted and defiled. She's a whore."

Sasuke let his right fist land in Yahiko's stomach and he gripped his neck tighter. Yahiko coughed for air. "She is not a whore. You're a fucking liar." He came close to his face, "Don't even think to spread such lies about her."

"You think they're lies? Hah! And you wonder why she won't talk. You can't watch her all the time Uchiha. The moment you slip will be the time she runs. It's what she always does. She belongs to her father and brother."

"You have no clue what you're talking about Pein." He gripped his throat tighter, "I better not catch you touching her again." He leaned up into Yahiko's face, "She is mine and I'll make your life a living hell if you try to take her from me."

"As if! You won't do shit Uchiha! You can't hide her for-"

A tinkling voice ran out through the air. "Stop!"

Sasuke turned and looked to the pink haired girl. Student's faces were shocked as Sakura wrapped herself in a ball and whimpered. Sasuke dropped Yahiko to the ground and dashed to Sakura's side. She had screamed. He knew he wasn't imagining it when he heard her voice. "Sakura?"

Before he knew it, she shoved him away and ran from the parking lot, tears spilling down her cheeks. Sakura ran from the stares, from the threats, from Yahiko, from Sasuke. Her feet carried her down the sidewalk, going anywhere but her apartment. She held her head as she ran, trying to block out Yahiko's threats. She refused to go back to her father and brother. She refused to go back to that life.

Sakura found herself in the park, sitting on a bench. She was full blown crying now, the sound of her pants and whimpers foreign to her. She shook her head, _'I'm so stupid. How could I let him break me down so easily?'_

Her phone vibrated violently in her pocket. She took it out and glared at the screen through her tears.

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Where are you Sakura? Why the hell did you run? Why the hell won't you text me and let me know you're okay?_

Sakura sighed. Her fingers tapped on the keyboard slowly.

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Sasuke…_

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Where are you Sakura? Tell me right now._

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Park._

Sakura slid her phone shut and stuffed it in her bag. She bent over and buried her face in her hands. _'Just go away world. Just leave me alone.'_

Sasuke ran through the park looking for any sign of pink hair. He finally found her on a bench. He dashed over to her and pulled her from her ball and into his arms. He held her tightly, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Sakura lifted her head and showed him her red cheek. He glared at the red mark angrily. How dare the fucker touch his girl! Sasuke growled, but stopped when he saw her deep green eyes looking at him with fear. He buried his face in her hair, "I'm so sorry Sakura. I should have gotten there sooner."

He sighed when she involuntarily flinched. "I won't hurt you Sakura. You know I won't."

She opened her mouth but quickly shut it and buried her head in his chest. Sasuke rubbed her back, "I heard you talk earlier Sakura…will you talk to me now?"

He felt tears stain his shirt in response. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He took slow strides to his bike and made sure her arms were secure around him when he took off. He drove to her apartment slowly, hoping the air would calm her down.

Once he parked in front of her building, he helped her up and to the door. He snatched her keys from her bag and unlocked it, letting her go in first. He watched her lunge for her bed and curl up into a ball. Sasuke kicked off his shoes and sat above her, patting her matted hair. "Sakura…please talk to me."

She shook her head and dug her face into her hands. Yahiko's face crawled into her memories and she shook violently. Sasuke sighed and pulled the timid girl into his arms. He craved to hear her voice again. Her face rested against his neck and she took in shallow breaths. Sasuke looked down and frowned seeing scars on her wrists and arms. He was saddened at the thought of a beautiful girl like her in pain.

He traced one tiny scar on her wrist, "Please Sakura, let me in. Don't push me away."

He knew deep down it was futile. After 10 years of not talking, he shouldn't expect her to just talk on command. He berated himself mentally. He was sick of her pushing away and keeping him locked from her world. Why couldn't she see that he loved her and cared about her? His eyes widened when he heard a tinkling sound. "Sas-Sasuke?"

He looked down at the mop of pink hair. "Sakura?"

She looked up with teary eyes. She moved her mouth again, inwardly scared of her own voice still. "Sasuke-kun."

She talked. She talked! Sasuke hugged the girl, holding her tightly against his body. He couldn't believe she actually talked! A small giggle protruded from her mouth. He pulled her backwards into the pillows and stroked her cheek, "You have such a beautiful voice."

"Re-really?"

He nodded, "Talk Sakura, please. Let me hear more of your beautiful voice."

She knew he was dying to know about her past. For once, she felt good to let someone in. Sasuke was protective of her and even though he was possessive, he cared. She leaned over and grabbed her teddy bear. She held it out to him, smiling when he took it in his hands.

Sasuke was ready to fire off questions, still not used to the concept of her talking. He was startled when her voice rang out. "My mom…gave that to me before she died."

Sasuke looked at the bear. It was small and white, but held a smile despite its worn down appearance. He looked up when Sakura took a deep breath, "She died when I was 7 and when I turned 13 I started to run. Before that I actually lived with my father and older brother."

**NOTE: Mention of violence/abuse and molestation here:**

Sakura went silent for a moment, to gather her emotions. Sasuke's eyes widened when she finally opened up and told him her pain. "They killed my mother," She paused and wiped at her tears, "I can still remember the nights where my father would come into my room and beat me until I couldn't see."

Sasuke held her tighter. Sakura clutched his shirt, "I would wake up to my brother molesting me. He'd hit me if I screamed or yelled at him to stop. I had no friends, no mother to protect me."

Sasuke handed her bear back and stroked her hair. She had this pent up for 10 years? He dare not interrupt her. It would only make sense for her to let everything out.

She sniffled, "I remember the night they killed my mother. I had been so young and naïve then. She was covered in blood and lying on the floor, pleading for me to run." She chocked, "They set the house on fire while she was still screaming for me."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her forehead. She leaned her head into the warmth of his body. She let the tears fall, "I trusted no one until I met Yahiko. He claimed to care about me and protected me from others…but then he got to know my brother."

"What happened?"

Sakura shut her eyes, "It was the weekend I left. My father was gone on a trip and the two took turns…"

**NOTE: Mention of violence/abuse and molestation ends.**

She burst out crying at this point and curled more into Sasuke's body. His face was solemn as he held this broken girl. His broken girl. He didn't mind that her tears were staining his shirt. He didn't care that she was blubbering. He cared that she finally confided in him. The Uchiha found that he was indeed in love with the girl in his arms. He looked down when Sakura tugged on his shirt, "Yes Sakura?"

"I don't deserve you."

He grew agitated, "Why would you say that?"

She looked down, "I've been tainted. I have to run so much because they keep finding me. I don't want you to be in harm's way. It's better if you let go now before you find me getting raped and killed."

He shook his head, "No Sakura. That will not happen to you. I won't let them fucking touch you." He growled, "You are not tainted. That was not your fault for what they did. You're insane if you think I'm leaving now."

Why did he have to be so sweet? Why did he have to break her shell? She looked up to see his usual hard eyes full of love. She felt her wall break and she clung to Sasuke desperately, "Don't leave me Sasuke-kun. I'm scared. I don't want to be alone anymore."

The almighty Uchiha grinned, "You aren't alone Sakura. You're safe."

She smiled and hiccupped. Sasuke felt so heartbroken for the girl. She had been through hell, and was only trying to make something of her life. He refused to ever let her out of his sight again. He nudged her, "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

Better to ask her opinion then force her into something. "How would you feel if you moved in with me and my family?"

She leaned up, "I couldn't! I don't deserve something like that Sasuke. I don't even have anything of my own really."

"Sakura…do you think Itachi and Hitomi will let you be alone once you tell them all this? You think I want you living alone when there's a chance you may disappear?"

"But-"

Sasuke leaned down and crashed his lips to hers, effectively silencing her. Her mind promptly shut down and she leaned into his lips, craving more. He held onto her waist and held her against him, showing her that he was not willing to let her go. His mind snapped at him. He pulled back and looked at her flushed face, "You're mine."

"Hn?"

He held her cheek, "You're mine Sakura. I claimed you. You were mine when I first laid eyes on you."

Sakura's heart went into overdrive, "I know Sasuke-kun."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you accept? Are you willing to be my claimed?"

"Does it mean you won't leave?" Sakura asked biting her lower lip.

"Yes."

She smiled, "Yes Sasuke, I'm yours." She giggled seeing his eyes widen, "I accept your claim."

He smirked and leaned down to her lips, "Finally you stubborn woman."


	8. I'm Different

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I honestly have no clue where this Chapter came from. I guess I wanted to have Sasuke be…well a little angry? Haha…I don't think little covers it. It's a segway into getting Sakura to move in with Sasuke and his family and how she finds out what his life as a child was like. For this chapter, it's a flashback. This chapter actually got away from me, so if you're all wondering like "Where the hell did this come from?" Don't be surprised. I hope this shows how Sasuke can be angry and possessive all at once. Please, I beg you all, if it doesn't fit with the story, tell me, Cause I was honestly hesitant to even post this. Review!**

TWO DAYS LATER:

Sakura sat in her apartment, staring at the wall. She hadn't bothered to change out of her pajama's that consisted of shorts and one of Sasuke's shirts. She was still trying to comprehend the course of yesterday's events. She knew why Sasuke was upset with her, but she was trying to understand more why she let Ino do what she did. It had started yesterday at school. Ino had taken full advantage of the fact that she was talking now. She convinced Sakura to have a girl's night out and of course, Sakura accepted. What she didn't know was what Ino was planning for her girl's night.

Sakura sighed and fell forward onto her stomach. She hated being alone now. She was so used to Sasuke watching her. She chastised herself for not going to school today. She had turned her phone off and shut her blinds, hoping to block out all her thoughts.

_Flashback: _

_THE DAY BEFORE: (The day after she accepted his claim, and the prior day to the beginning of this chapter.) _

_The young couple arrived at school like normal. Sasuke looked back at Sakura who was looking around frantically. He took off his helmet and grinned, "You coming?"_

_She nodded and took her own helmet off. He slung his arm around her shoulders possessively and glared at any oncoming students. Sakura whispered, "Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Yahiko won't do anything to me will he?"_

"_No, just stay near me."_

_She nodded her head and looked down at the ground. Sasuke pushed the door open with one hand. The halls went silent as Sasuke guided Sakura to her locker. He cussed under his breath. She looked up at him curiously. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I have to run to my locker. Stay right here okay?"_

"_Okay Sasuke-kun." Sakura watched him walk away and sighed before turning to her own locker. She quickly switched out her books and smiled happily. Her smile faded when she saw three shadows on the ground. She turned around and saw three jocks grinning at her. One with blonde hair stepped forward, "Hey mute, what's going on?"_

_Sakura hugged her bag as one of them shoved her against the lockers. "Yahiko's looking for you. Says you owe him a bit of fun."_

_The one with black hair smirked, "We should get to have our own fun first. She won't even scream."_

_The shortest one traced her cheekbone, "I bet we could make her scream."_

_A voice cleared his throat behind the three. They all turned to see Sasuke glaring lividly at them. "Care to repeat that?"_

"_Back off Uchiha, She never accepted your claim. She's free game."_

_Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you think?"_

_The jocks were beginning to wonder if the Uchiha had lost his mind. That is, until a timid voice behind them spoke. "His claim was accepted."_

_The one with blonde hair spun around and stared at Sakura, "Did she just talk?"_

_Sasuke held out his hand and looked at Sakura with hard eyes, "Come on Sakura, we have class."_

_Sakura nodded and made her way to Sasuke's side. She sighed in relief when his arm snaked around her waist. Sasuke smirked, "Tell Yahiko to find someone else to toy with. Sakura's no longer available." He led her away, rubbing her hip and laughing loudly at the gaping jocks behind him._

_Sakura smiled when they reached their classroom and found that most of their classmates were there. Naruto was the first to jump up and lunge at Sakura. "Sakura-chan! I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday! Are you okay?"_

_Sasuke twitched, "Dobe…"_

_Sakura just shook her head, "I'm fine Naruto-kun."_

_It went silent in the room and Sakura shrunk back into Sasuke's side. Naruto pulled back with wide eyes and a gaping jaw, "Sakura-chan…"_

"_Sakura! You talked!"_

_Sasuke grinned down at the mop of pink hair. He was happy to finally hear her voice. Sakura grinned and tilted her head, "I guess I did." The girls lunged at Sakura and ripped her from Sasuke's arms. They hugged her, squealing. "You talked! Finally!"_

_Hinata smiled, "We're proud of you Sakura-chan!"_

_Ino tugged on her friend's arm, "We have to celebrate this! It's absolutely huge!"_

_Sasuke sat on top of his desk. "Don't leave all the good news out Sakura." Naruto waved his arms in the air, "What could be bigger then Sakura's finally talking?"_

_The Uchiha only opened his arms, smirking when Sakura practically lunged at him. She leaned up and kissed his jaw, a contented purr rumbling from her throat when he wrapped his arms around her in return. Kiba's eyes went wide, "Sakura-chan? Did-"_

_Sakura smiled, "I accepted his claim."_

_Ino screamed, making every guy in the room have to hold his hands over his ears. "OH MY GOD! SAKURA!"_

_Shikamaru leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. "Took you two long enough."_

"_Hn."_

_The door opened and their silver headed sensei walked in. "Sorry I'm late…I was on the road-"_

_Naruto pointed a finger at him, "Kakashi-sensei! No one wants to hear your excuses!" _

_Kakshi sweat dropped, "Naruto…"_

_Sakura looked up at her sensei, "Hello Kakashi-sensei!"_

_His eyes went wide, "Did you just talk Sakura? I can- I can- I can-"_

"_Oi! Talk man!"_

_Sakura giggled and settled into her seat, taking into account that Yahiko was not present. Her body relaxed in her seat and she took out a thick book to read. Kakashi eventually stopped stuttering and collected their homework. He gave them a free period, so he could dive into a brand new novel. TenTen, Ino and Hinata sat in a group, talking. Ino's eyes were mischievous, "We need to take Sakura there! She's never gone and it will be fun!"_

_Hinata shook her head, "You know Sakura would be uncomfortable there."_

_TenTen agreed. She watched Sasuke sling his arm over the pink haired girls shoulder. "Sasuke would be pissed Ino. I don't feel like dealing with his attitude if he finds out."_

"_Sasuke-smaske. This is for Sakura! He shouldn't even care what she does on her free time."_

_The two girls looked at the blonde with blank looks. Did she really not notice that she rarely leaves Sasuke's sight? All her free time was with Sasuke. TenTen shook her head, "And how do you plan to pull this off?"_

"_It's quite simple actually. Watch and learn." She looked up, "Hey Sakura!"_

_Sakura looked up from her book, "Yes?"_

"_How about a girl's night tonight?"_

_Sakura grinned, "I don't see why not."_

_And now to keep Sasuke out of the picture. "Come home with me today okay?"_

_Sakura hesitated and looked to Sasuke. He glanced at her before giving a slight nod. She then smiled and looked back at Ino, "Okay Ino."_

_Ino did a happy dance in her head. "Perfect." Hinata frowned, "Are you sure it's okay to trick her like that? Shouldn't you tell her?"_

_The blonde leaned back, "Where's the fun in that?"_

_TenTen sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this Ino. If he finds out, you're screwed."_

"_Then we won't get caught." Ino said smirking._

_True to her word, Sakura accompanied Ino home after school. Sasuke had told her to call him so he could pick her up after. Once at Ino's house, the blonde dragged Sakura to her oversized room and then started digging through her closet. Sakura sat on her bed, wondering what Ino was looking for. Ino squealed and pulled out a dress. "This is perfect! Go put this on Sakura!"_

_Sakura looked at the dress nervously. It was a deep green and was a halter dress. It looked short. Way to short for Sakura's liking. "Why?" _

"_We're going out tonight to celebrate! Now go put this on!"_

_Sakura slowly took the dress from Ino and retreated to her bathroom to change. Ino was literally bouncing outside, "Come on Sakura! Let me see!"_

_Sakura opened the door and frowned, "Ino, I think this is too short."_

"_It's supposed to be that way! You look amazing!"_

_Sakura tugged down on the hem that licked her thighs and covered her chest that revealed way too much cleavage. "I don't feel comfortable in this."_

_Ino waved her off, "You will! Now sit at my desk! I'll do your hair."_

_An hour later, Ino had curled Sakura's hair and decorated her face in makeup. Sakura felt so different from herself. She pulled out her phone as Ino began to strap up the laces for her high heels._

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Hi Sasuke-kun._

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Hey my cherry blossom, are you having fun?_

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: I guess…Ino wants to go out tonight._

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Where to? When am I picking you up?_

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: I don't know…Ino won't tell me anything. All she says is that it's loud and I need to let loose…what exactly does she mean Sasuke-kun?_

_Sakura had barely pressed send when Ino swiped her phone away. "No more texting!"_

_Sakura frowned, "But…Sasuke gets worried when I don't text him back."_

_Ino put the phone on the desk and stood in front of her, "What is he, your keeper? Don't worry about him! Let's go have fun! Let me go slip on my dress okay? And no touching that phone!"_

_Sakura sighed and watched the phone vibrate three times before Ino came out in a strapless blue dress and heels. She grabbed Sakura's phone and stuffed it in her purse before grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her down the stairs. She shoved Sakura into her car and drove off to TenTen's house where she and Hinata were waiting. They were in skirts and shirts and Sakura instantly felt out of place. TenTen frowned, "Seriously Ino…You couldn't give her something more decent to wear?"_

"_You two look like old ladies compared to us! Now get it before we're late."_

_Hinata slid in next to Sakura and looked away. She felt terrible about not telling Sakura where they were going. Sakura tapped the Hyyuga's shoulder making the quiet girl look over. Sakura smiled, "You look really pretty Hinata-chan!"_

_Hinata grimaced. She shrugged off her sweater and handed it to Sakura. "Thank you Sakura-chan. You look cold, why don't you wear my sweater?"_

_Sakura gratefully accepted it and put it on, feeling a bit better with something covering her chest. She heard her phone vibrate over and over in Ino's purse. She winced wondering how upset Sasuke would be._

_WITH SASUKE:_

_When he had gotten that text from Sakura about going out to somewhere loud and needing to let loose, he freaked. He had tried calling her phone over and over to get no answer. "Damn it Yamanaka, when I see you next, I swear I'm going to kill you."_

_He had been at Naruto's house with Shikamaru and Neji, playing some video games and eating. He was now pacing the kitchen, wondering where Ino had taken his girl. Naruto watched the Uchiha slam his phone down on the counter. "Geez Teme, calm down. I'm sure Sakura-chan is fine."_

_Sasuke growled, "Shut up dobe. The least she could do is call me or text me to let me know that."_

"_Do you want me to text Hinata?"_

_Sasuke looked up, "You mean Hinata is with them too? What about TenTen?" Neji entered the kitchen, "Yea she said she was going along with Ino."_

"_Hey Nara! Where the hell is Ino taking them tonight?" Sasuke yelled. _

_Shikamaru sighed and heaved himself up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen and stared at Sasuke's black eyes, "Not sure why?"_

"_Call Ino and tell her to give Sakura's phone back."_

"_Already called her. She's ignoring me too. Ten bucks says she took TenTen and Hinata's phones as well."_

_Sasuke grabbed at his hair, "Dammit…" Neji took a sip of water, "Why are you so worried? It's not like she's going to disappear." Sasuke snarled at the thought. Neji raised an eyebrow, "Something we don't know?"_

_Sasuke snatched his phone and tried calling Sakura one more time. He was pissed. He had no clue where Sakura was and if she was okay. He clenched his fists, "I swear to god, if she disappears, I will have someone's head."_

_WITH SAKURA:_

_Sakura was horrified as she sat at the bar with Hinata. Ino had dragged her to a club of all places! Ino and TenTen were buzzed and dancing on the floor. A guy waltzed up to Sakura and tugged on her arm, "Hey little lady, wanna dance?" _

"_No. Please let go of me." _

"_Aww come on, I don't bite." _

"_Go away." Sakura said snatching her arm back._

_The guy grumbled and walked away. Sakura sighed, that was the fifth guy tonight. She was aware of all the eyes on her and she felt so out of place. She shivered when she thought she saw blue eyes just like Yahiko's. She really didn't want to be here anymore. Hinata held a bottle of water and sat next to Sakura. She could tell the Pinkette was shocked by where she was. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry we didn't tell you."_

_Sakura glanced at Hinata. "I don't blame you Hinata-chan. I just wish Ino hadn't taken my phone." She could imagine how furious Sasuke was._

_Hinata glanced at the drunken blonde before sighing. She handed Sakura her water bottle. "Don't let anyone give you something to drink. Wait here and I'll see if I can find her purse."_

_Sakura nodded and watched Hinata walked towards Ino and started to dance in order to grab her purse. Sakura looked around at all the dancing bodies, raising an eyebrow at how close they were dancing. She had never been to a club before, and it was probably somewhere she didn't want to go back to either. She smiled when Hinata returned with her slim pink phone. Sakura's stomach twisted into knots when she saw he had about 50 missed calls from Sasuke. Angry text messages blew up her inbox._

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Sakura! Dammit! Pick up!_

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Sakura…do not let Ino take you to a club!_

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: You better be fucking safe. I'm not in the mood to fucking deal with this Sakura._

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU PICKING UP? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?_

_Sakura sighed and showed Hinata the texts. Hinata sighed, "Text him. Let him know Ino took your phone."_

_Sakura didn't want to text him back. She was frightened by his texts. She slowly tapped on the keyboard._

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Sasuke-kun…I'm so sorry. Ino took my phone and I just got it back._

_Sakura put the phone down and waited for a response. Hinata patted her shoulder, hoping the Uchiha wouldn't take out his anger on her._

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: You're sorry? Why the fuck are you sorry? What fucking club are you at? I'm coming to get you._

_Sakura looked over at Hinata, "What club?"_

_Hinata grimaced, "Red lotus."_

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Red lotus._

_Sakura was definitely not expecting the response she got from Sasuke._

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: RED LOTUS? WHY THE FUCK DID INO TAKE YOU THERE? WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY NO? GOD DAMMIT!_

_Sakura felt tears collecting in her eyes. Hinata patted her shoulder. "Text him and tell him you're getting a cab home. I'll go with you." _

_Sakura nodded and did what she was told. She handed Hinata her phone and buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to deal with this. Hinata tapped on the Pinkette's shoulder. "He said he would meet you at your apartment." _

_Sakura sighed, "Wonderful." _

_Hinata nodded, "Come on, let's go." Sakura stood and looked at Ino and TenTen, "What about them?" _

"_I already called Shikamaru-san. He's on his way with Neji-nii-san to get them." She wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders, "Let's get you home." _

_Hinata managed to flag down a cab and got in after Sakura. Sakura buried her face in her hands throughout the entire cab ride and hoped to god Sasuke wouldn't be too upset with her. When they pulled in front of Sakura's apartment, she saw that Sasuke was leaning against the door with concern and pure anger mixed in his eyes. Hinata hugged Sakura before telling the cab driver her own address. Sakura got out and went to the door, unlocking it. Sasuke was silent as he followed her in and shut the door behind him. _

_Sakura went to her counter and dropped her bag and phone and sighed. Sasuke stood by the door, glaring at her. She waited for him to speak. He clicked his tongue, "Are you going to talk or what?" _

"_I was waiting for you to talk." _

_Sasuke let out his breath and grabbed at his hair, "I have just one question. What would possess you to let Ino take you to red lotus? Please let me know what's going through that head of yours." _

_Sakura rubbed her face, trying to keep back tears. "Don't yell at me! I didn't know where she was taking me! No one told me we were going to a club and Ino wouldn't let me have my phone." _

_Sasuke crossed the room to sit on her bed. "You could've found a payphone and called me. Do you have any idea what could've happened to you at that place? Do you have any idea how fucking worried I've been about you?" _

_She dropped her head, "No…I don't." _

_His face grew dark, "You could've been fucking raped! Especially when you look like this! What would've happened if Yahiko found you? I wouldn't have been able to find you! I was pacing and calling every five seconds waiting for you to tell me you were okay!" She shuddered and listened to him continue his rant. "Is that what you want? Do you want to go back to a life like you had with your brother?"_

"_No!" _

"_Then have some fucking common sense! If Ino ever says that she wants to go out, say no!" _

"_Why are you yelling at me? I didn't know okay? I'm sorry!" _

_He hissed and stood up, "You're sorry? Sorry doesn't fucking cut it right now. After everything that happened yesterday, you gave me a fucking heart attack!" He crossed the room and stood in front of her. He reached to pull her into his arms and he snarled when she flinched. That threw him over the edge, "And after everything you still think I'm going to hit you? Fuck this." _

_She watched him go to the door and turn to her. "I'm not your dad, or your brother. Get it through your head that I'm different. I want you for you. You better learn that fast. Until then...just whatever, do what you want. I don't care." He slammed the door behind him, shaking the apartment. _

_Sakura didn't know how long she stood there by her counter. It felt like hours to her when she finally pulled off the high heels and changed into pajamas. She shut her blinds and locked her door. She went so far as to turning off her phone and just sitting there in the dark. She didn't cry like she wanted to. Just stared. _

_End flashback: _

Sakura flipped over and laid on her side, staring at a different wall. She knew school would be beginning now, but somehow deep down, she really couldn't find herself to care. A tear finally strolled down her cheek as she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Welcome to the Uchiha Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: 0.o I was totally not expecting to wake up to like 23 new emails from fanfiction alone when I posted the last chapter! Wow! Thank you everyone! That totally made my day! Here's chapter 8, Review!**

**ANN: to Answer a question about Sakura. Yes she still is a virgin; her brother never went all the way. One more answer, yes there will be a lemon!**

WITH SASUKE:

He was itching to go check on Sakura. He felt guilty that he screamed at her last night. He hadn't slept well without her near him. He knew part of why he was angry was his temper, but the other half was because he had been truly worried about her. He was upset that she still didn't trust him. He had to make her understand first before asking for forgiveness.

He wasn't too surprised when he saw she didn't show up for school. He didn't blame her. He supposed it would be better if he got all his yelling done without her there. He made his way to class, a glare in his eyes as soon as he stepped in the classroom. He zeroed in on Ino who looked like she was nursing a bad hangover. He growled, "Yamanaka…"

Ino groaned, "Oh shut up Sasuke! I'm not in the mood for your bullshit this early in the morning." Sasuke didn't really care. He walked in and laid his stuff on his desk. "What fucking possessed you to take Sakura to red lotus? She was never exposed to that shit growing up!"

She looked over at Shikamaru. He wasn't too thrilled that she decided to go there as well. She rolled her eyes. He was like a mother hen. "She needed to have some fun! You hover over her like twenty-four seven!"

He clenched his fists and hissed, "I have good reason to hover. You had no reason to put her in a place like that and take away her phone! Then you fucking abandoned her and got drunk! Do you have any fucking common sense?"

"I do so have common sense you jerk!" Ino stood up and held her head, "I did it to have her get away from you for a couple hours. I wanted her to have some fun without having to worry! But no, you had to go and make a huge deal out of it."

Even though he didn't want to get involved, he spoke up. Sasuke would be livid when he heard this information. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I heard Yahiko was there last night looking for her. Who knows what would've happened if he did find her."

Anger bubbled through his body. Yahiko was there? That gave him all the more reason to be pissed off. Sasuke punched the desk, leaving a dent in the metal. Ino jumped and looked up frightened at Sasuke. His black eyes were cold. "You're fucking lucky I intervened. If he had found her last night, I would be doing a lot more then fucking screaming at you right now!"

She shrunk next to Shikamaru. Sasuke when he was pissed off was not something you wanted to deal with. "I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke grabbed his bag. "Don't take her to a club. Don't let her be alone. Have some fucking common sense and let her keep her phone when she goes out."

Naruto watched his best friend turn to the door. "Teme, where are you going?"

He didn't even turn around. "Away from here."

Sasuke walked out the door and pulled out his phone, frowning when he saw no new messages. He had already tried calling Sakura. He wasn't surprised that it went straight to voicemail. "Of course she would turn off her phone…dammit." He kicked his bike into gear and sped off trying not to let his mind wander. Sasuke literally tore off his bike when he made it home. He slammed the door open and Itachi looked up from his paper. He raised an eyebrow "Why aren't you in school? Where's Sakura?"

Sasuke took a seat at the table and let his head drop. Itachi watched his little brother with much amusement, "Girl troubles?"

Sasuke lifted his head and glared at his older brother, "Seriously Nii-san? That's what you ask?" Itachi shrugged as Hitomi sat down with a cup of coffee. "What's going on Sasuke? I find it strange that you were here without Sakura last night."

Sasuke groaned and put his arms on the table, "It's a long story…"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. She looked to her husband who had gone back to reading the paper. Her eyebrow twitched, "Itachi…"

He didn't look up, "What?"

Hitomi sighed and looked at her brother in law who was banging his head on the table. "Can you start from the beginning please? And then enlighten us as to why you are skipping school and why Sakura isn't with you? I swear you two are attached at the hip…"

'_Might as well tell them if you want Sakura to move here.'_ Sasuke lifted his head, "She finally talked and told me why she stopped talking for 10 years." He watched his brother and sister faces light up when he said that she started to talk. "She'll want to tell you herself, but she's still living in a world that forces her to run and move every year. She was abused physically and sexually as a kid." Hitomi's smile dropped, "That's horrible…poor thing. She can't leave if those men are still after her, I won't let her."

"That's what I said. Though, I did get her to accept my claim finally."

Hitomi squealed. "Yes! Sakura will now be family. I can see it!"

Itachi smirked at his wife and dropped his paper. He looked at his little brother, "Continue. What happened to make you so angry brother?"

Sasuke frowned, "Yesterday was hell." He went into detail about how Ino had convinced Sakura to go out without telling her where she was going. Itachi's eyes widened when he heard that Ino had taken her phone and how he couldn't get a hold of her. Itachi knew the red lotus was a bad place. He had no clue why it was still open. Hitomi gripped her cup, "Poor Sakura…"

Sasuke dropped his head on the table, "I really laid into her last night. I screamed at her and when I tried to hug her, she flinched." He looked up and clenched his fist, "Why doesn't she fucking trust me? Why does she think I'm going to hit her? I thought she would know that I'm different from her wretched family."

Itachi looked at his wife who seemed to be trying to calm herself down. He shook his head, "Foolish little brother." Hitomi clicked her tongue and moved to hit her little brother upside the head." You baka!" Sasuke groan as he rubbed the abused spot, "What? Why are you hitting me?" She glared at him, "She flinches because that's something that's been ingrained in her mind. She was abused for years, and hadn't talked for ten. Are you really going to think it's going to disappear over such a short period of time Sasuke? God you are a moron."

Sasuke glared at Hitomi; deep down knowing she was right. He felt terrible. He groaned and banged his head on the table again. "I screwed up didn't I?"

Hitomi sat back down and looked at Itachi. "Yes."

"I made the same mistake brother. Just apologize to her and explain your actions." Sasuke looked up and sighed, "I know this probably isn't the best time to ask this, but…" He paused, before spilling out the words, "Would you two mind if Sakura stayed with us from now on?"

Hitomi's eyes lit up, "Like permanently?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "I just want her to be safe and know that she has people who love her."

She threw her empty cub in the air. Itachi watched it soar onto the counter. "That's adorable! I'm so going to plan your wedding! I have magazines to get started right now!" She said squealing.

Sasuke sweat-dropped when Hitomi lunged from her seat and dashed into Itachi's office. Sasuke turned to his brother, "I still don't understand how you can deal with her bipolar moods."

Itachi smirked, "You'll get used to it when you marry Sakura brother, don't worry." He set down his own coffee and nodded to the door, "Go to Sakura and apologize. Bring her here after. I wish to have a chess match with my soon to be sister."

Sasuke groaned, "Yes Nii-san." He quietly stood and grabbed his helmet and left his house, eager to go to Sakura. He literally jumped on his bike and drove as fast as he could to her apartment. Sasuke violently parked along the curb and went to her door; taking out the spare key she had given him. He unlocked the door and stepped in to the dark room, frowning seeing her curled up on the bed. He sighed seeing her tear streaked face as she lightly slept. He removed his shoes and dropped his helmet on the ground, going over to her bed. He crawled behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He heard her sniffle and wipe at her nose. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke responded by burying his nose in her hair, "I'm here." It grew quiet again and the Uchiha finally gathered the courage to speak. He opened his mouth to talk when Sakura beat him to it. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I should've left the moment we got there."

Sasuke shut his mouth when Sakura turned around in his arms and looked at his face. Her eyes were puffy and red with tears still leaking down her cheeks. He lifted his hand and wiped away some of the tears while she rambled, "I was so confused and so many guys were hitting on me and I thought I saw Yahiko and I-"

He pulled her to him, "Shut up Sakura." She shut her mouth instantly and breathed in his scent. It calmed her racing heart a fraction. He sighed figuring he might as well just ask, "Do you trust me?

She was utterly confused now. "Wh-what?"

"Do you trust me?" He grabbed a lock of her hair, "You thought I was going to hit you last night because I was angry. I saw it in your eyes when you flinched." Her eyes shut and more tears leaked out. She did trust him. She didn't trust herself. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Do I really hover that much? Do I seem like your family?"

The Pinkette was bewildered by his questions. "No! Why would you come to that conclusion?"

"I just want to know why you still won't let me in completely and if you believe I actually care about you." He really didn't expect an answer back and he was a little surprised at the one he did receive. "I do trust you Sasuke. I don't trust myself."

He pulled away, "Explain."

She sighed and broke eye contact. "I grew up with being told everything I did was wrong. I got hit for breathing. I got hit for wanting my brother to leave me alone. If something happened and wasn't even my fault, I got hit for it." She stopped, and breathed. "I don't flinch to make you mad. I do it because it's second nature to me."

She leaned up and quickly pressed her lips to his. His eyes were wide when she pulled back. "I know you won't hit me. I'm trying to be better Sasuke."

Well…wasn't he just a great boyfriend? He knew he should've left it alone after Hitomi yelled at him. He held her tightly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just so worried. I was thinking about what could have happened to you and I completely lost my mind. I know you're doing better and I was a complete jackass." Sakura faintly smiled. "But you're my jackass." He smiled at her and poked her nose. She giggled and let out a contented sigh. She felt better that Sasuke was here. She felt like she could get up and run a hundred laps knowing that Sasuke was just as sorry as she was. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Are you okay now? You aren't mad at me anymore are you?"

"I was never mad at you. I was mad that Ino did what she did. I was mad because of what happened." He watched her face relax and felt her body curl up against him more. He smirked seeing her wear his t-shirt. He brushed her hair back, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Shouldn't we go to school Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head and sat up. He opened the blinds and let the sun filter into the room making Sakura have to shield her eyes from the brightness. "Itachi and Hitomi want to see you."

Sakura gulped, "Why?"

Sasuke sat up, "You'll see. Now come on, let's go. Nii-san wants to play you in chess." The Uchiha stood and threw some jeans to Sakura. She caught them with a smile, "Can you hand me a shirt please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like the one you're wearing." Sakura looked down to see the Uchiha family symbol on the front and she grinned. She went to her bathroom and quickly changed before coming out. Sasuke walked up to her and slowly put his arms around her, hoping she wouldn't flinch. Much to his satisfaction, she eagerly wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose in his chest. "Thank you Sasuke."

"For what?"

"Caring."

BACK AT SASUKE'S HOUSE:

Sasuke pulled up with Sakura on his bike and kicked the kickstand up. He turned around to find Sakura with her helmet off and staring at him. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and got up, waiting for him to take his own helmet off. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, squeaking when Hitomi opened it and threw herself at Sakura. "SAKURA!"

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and watched her return Hitomi's hug. "Hi Hitomi-san!"

Hitomi pulled back, "No! No san, don't make me feel old."

"Hitomi-nee-chan?"

She grinned and tugged Sakura through the door. Sasuke followed and shut the door behind him. "Good! Now to the dining room…did Sasuke tell you I'm planning your wedding now?" Sakura looked back weirdly at Sasuke who smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders. Itachi was waiting at the table with a chess board in front of him. He appeared to be devising some strategies when Sakura sat across from him. Hitomi sat next to Itachi and Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura. He grabbed her hand from under the table and smiled when she squeezed his hand. Itachi looked to Sakura, "You may start."

"Okay Itachi-nii." He smirked and watched her move her piece. As he went to move his, he spoke, "Sasuke tells us that you have finally told him some of your past. Do you wish to share with us as well?"

Sakura sighed and moved another piece before looking up, "My mother…died when I was younger." Sasuke squeezed her hand. He could tell it was still very hard for her to talk about freely. "My father and brother killed her in a fire. For years after, my father beat me and my brother used to molest me." Itachi moved another piece with a solemn look. Hitomi held back some tears. Sakura's head dropped and her hair buried her eyes. "A boy named Yahiko got really close to me and then he started to act like my brother." She moved another piece, taking one of Itachi's. "Your move."

Hitomi wiped at her eyes, "Oh Sakura…"

Sasuke switched his hand to her shoulders and pulled her close. Itachi moved one of his pieces and then locked eyes with Sakura, "How long have you been on your own? Do you mind telling me your family's names?"

She sighed. They would find out sooner or later. "My mother died when I was 7 and I've been on my own for about 4 years so far." She moved her rook and took another of his pieces. "My father's name is Satoshi and my brother's name is Sasori." Itachi glared at the chessboard for a few moments before speaking, "Sasuke wishes for you to move in here. What are your thoughts?"

She was startled that he was actually serious about that. She still wasn't used to anyone asking her opinion. "I-I don't think I deserve to honestly." She moved a pawn and nodded to Itachi. Sasuke chuckled at his elder siblings confused looks. Hitomi scratched her head, "Why on earth would you think that Sakura?"

Itachi moved his knight before cussing under his breath when Sakura took it. As she settled her piece she let out a deep breath, "Because of who I am and my past. I don't want to ruin anyone's life here or their reputation. A poor girl like me has absolutely nothing to offer you." Sasuke grit his teeth but kept silent. Itachi moved his hand to rest under his chin while he moved his king, "You have a plausible theory, but too bad it is wrong."

"How am I wrong Itachi-nii? I'm not even a citizen here yet. If my brother and father come here, I'll have to lea-"

He had enough. Itachi locked eyes with her, "You will stay with us and under our protection. I will have no further arguments." He cussed when Sakura put his king in check. "Dammit! How did I miss that?" Her face held some shock, "But...why?"

Itachi just smirked, "Do not worry about it Sakura. Let me handle your family." He looked to his brother, "I suggest taking her to Jirayha's office and having her complete the paperwork before you go and get her stuff. Do not forget to tell her landlord about the move. Your job is your own decision Sakura." Sasuke nodded as Sakura moved her queen. She looked up, "Checkmate."

Itachi glared at the board, "I will beat you soon." Sakura smiled, "Good game Itachi-nii."

Sasuke nudged her, "Come on, let's go get your stuff." She smiled and took the hand he offered her. Just as they got to the door Itachi called back to them, "Oh and Sakura?"

She turned back to look at him, "Yes?"

He grinned, "Welcome to the Uchiha family."

**ANNN: Haha, I loved writing about Itachi losing a chess game to Sakura. It's quite entertaining. So, she finally is going to live with them! Finally…next chapter will have some of Sakura's family in it, and a little steamy scene between Sasuke and Sakura. No lemon yet…but I promise its coming. Hopefully the scene between Sakura and Sasuke making up wasn't too boring. Review!**


	10. Do You Love Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Forgive me for being so late with this chapter! It's a bit of filler, but has some of Sakura's family in here! The next chapter will be somewhat more exciting? We'll see! Review! **

**ANN: Okay, so apparently there's been some confusion when it comes to Sakura's past. I stated in chapter 7 that she was sexually abused. Being sexually abused does not necessarily mean taking her virginity, it includes inappropriate touching. She is still a virgin because her brother nor Yahiko never went all the way with her. I hope this clears some things up!**

Sasuke put his car in park in front of city hall and peered at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She appeared to be deep in thought and had not noticed that he stopped driving. "We're here."

She looked up confused before sighing, "Oh…I guess we are." The Uchiha grabbed his keys and got out of the car, waiting for Sakura to join him. She grabbed his hand and the pair walked to the main entrance. Sakura looked at the ground, "Sasuke-kun…what do I do about my job?"

He stared straight ahead, "Itachi said that was your decision."

"I know…but do you think?"

"If it were me, I'd quit, but you don't have to do that. If you want to keep it and have some independence, that's fine as well. Whatever will make you happy."

She pouted, "Great help…"

"Anytime." His eyes flickered over to her face and his lips slowly tugged upwards into a small smile. She was entertaining when she was mad and even more adorable when she pouted. He opened the door for her and put his hand on the small of her back to lead her in. Once the door shut, a receptionist with blonde hair and blue eyes immediately looked up and recognized Sasuke. Sakura could tell she was their age and probably obsessed with him. It seemed every girl was obsessed with him. The Pinkette could swear she saw drool coming down the receptionists chin as she stared lovingly at Sasuke. She finally grinned, "Sasuke-kun! It's been so long since I've seen you! I'm dying over here when you don't come and visit me!"

"Hn, it has been a while."

Her grin turned into a smirk, "What's the bachelor of Konoha up to these days? Finally decide to take me up on my offer?"

Sasuke felt Sakura stiffen next to him. He could've laughed…she was actually jealous of this girl? He didn't even remember her name. He moved his arm to snake around Sakura's waist. "No longer a bachelor actually." He nodded down to Sakura, "This is Sakura Haruno, my claimed." The girl's mouth dropped as he continued. "We're here to see Jiraiya for the citizenship process."

The blonde turned her attention to Sakura and fumed. Sakura just raised an eyebrow at the girl. She quickly put a clipboard on the desk with some papers. "Fill these out and I'll let Jiraiya-san know you're here to see him Uchiha-san."

Sakura turned around and walked over to a seat and grabbed a pen. Just as she was about to start writing, Sasuke took the clipboard and started to fill in the information. Sakura didn't question him, only watched him fill in his address and family information. He even knew some of her information. When he handed the clipboard back to her, she stared at him, "How do you know so much about me?"

He looked away, "I have my sources. All you need to do is sign." Sakura nodded and signed her name. She put the clipboard down and turned her body to face Sasuke. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, using his fingers to trace up and down her side. She blushed and felt warmth pool in her stomach when he moved so that she leaned against his broad chest. His other hand traced her neck and hair, sending shivers down her spine. What was this feeling? Why did she feel the need to clench her legs together? Sasuke watched how she reacted and smirked. "Something the matter?"

She squeaked, "N-no!"

Someone cleared their throat and the couple looked up to see the receptionist glaring at Sakura, "Jiraiya-san will see you now."

Sasuke tugged her up and grabbed the clipboard. Sakura followed Sasuke silently to the office, where upon entering they were met with booming laughter. Sakura watched a man with long, white spiky hair get up from his seat and grin at Sasuke. "Sasuke my boy! It's been awhile."

Sasuke nodded his head and led Sakura over to a chair. He set the clipboard down, "Likewise Jiraiya."

The man turned his gaze to Sakura. "You must be Sakura Haruno!"

She raised an eyebrow. How did he already know her name? He chuckled, "Tsunade has told me much about you. You're well known in this town already."

That frightened her. She was still used to being invisible to everyone. Her body tensed and she nodded her head. Sasuke let his hand land on her shoulder and he gently squeezed. He felt her body relax under her palm. Jiraiya grinned and picked up the clipboard, "Young love. It must be exciting to be claimed by an Uchiha."

Sakura blushed and rubbed her hands together. She squeaked, "I-it is!" Sasuke chuckled and put his other hand on her shoulder. The man turned his attention to his computer and typed on his keyboard. Sakura was quiet, and stared down at the ground. She knew her face was still bright red from her blush. She looked up when Jiraiya turned back to them. "I've put your application in and you should hear back within a week."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama." Sakura said bowing her head. Jiraiya laughed and folded his hands together, "No problem my dear." He grinned, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Why did he have the feeling it was not going to be appropriate? "Jiraiya…" Sakura nodded her head slightly. She was surprised at the question she received. "So, what's the sex life like with an Uchiha?"

Her face turned even more red, "Wh-what?"

Sasuke growled, "I'm an inch away from killing you…"

"Oh come now! It has to be exciting! Is it rough? Passionate?"

Sasuke left his spot and whacked Jiraiya upside the head. He held the abused spot and whined, "Come on Sasuke! Don't hog all the details to yourself!"

"Pervert." He turned to Sakura. Her face was covered in red and she looked shocked. "Come on Sakura, let's go." He pulled her up from her seat and out of the room; ignoring the longing look the receptionist sent his way. He literally dragged her to his car and opened the door for her. Sakura got in silently and watched as the Uchiha threw it into gear and spun out of the parking lot.

When they were on the road, he moved his hand to grasp her knee. She looked at him with wide eyes, "Sorry, Jiraiya writes a lot of romance novels and they tend to be…"

"Sexual?"

He nodded and stopped at a light. He grinned when Sakura grabbed his hand, "Are they like the ones Kakashi-sensei reads?"

"That's all he reads." Sakura giggled and watched the road. They were close to her apartment when she looked back to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun? Why do you want me to move in so badly?"

He peered at her from the corner of his eye before turning onto her street. He didn't answer until he parked. "So you won't be alone. So you'll understand that people here like and care about you."

She was silent when he got out of the car and walked over to her side. She was still silent when they unlocked her door. Sasuke walked in and looked around, "How much stuff do you have?"

She shrugged. You didn't need to have much when you moved all the time. Sasuke turned around and grabbed her bear and notebook. He handed them to her, "Don't forget these."

She smiled and nodded her head. Sasuke watched as she grabbed her bags and started to pack her clothes. He moved to her door, "I'm going to speak with your landlord alright?"

"Okay Sasuke-kun."

He quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Sakura hummed lightly as she packed her things, making sure note to leave anything behind. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She automatically thought it was Sasuke and whipped it out, tilting her head in surprise to see it was an unknown number. She picked up, "Hello?"

"Saki…"

Her heart stopped. The voice on the other end breathed heavily as he laughed. "My dear, it's nice to hear you talking again. You sound so much like your mother."

Sakura stood frozen as she listened. Another voice laughed in the background, "Little sister is finally talking now is she?"

His voice boomed with pride, "Saki sounds so grown up." The voice dropped a few octaves, "When will we get to see you dear?"

Why? How? "How…how did you get this number?"

"That's the answer I get after everything? Don't tell me you don't want to see us…that'd be very rude of you. I thought I taught you better manners then that."

"It's true dad, you did teach her better. She got mom's rebellious attitude." Sakura shut her eyes when she thought about her older brother. He sounded more menacing then she remembered.

Her father sighed, "Its seems we'll have to beat that out of her too."

Sakura screamed and threw the phone on the bed. She stared at it, trying to hear any of the annoying laughter from her father. She put a hand over her heart and tried to calm down. _'Breathe. They don't know where you are. You need to calm down before Sasuke comes back.'_

This was not his problem…it was hers. She would deal with it. She turned to the door when Sasuke walked back through it. "She said every-" He looked at her and wondered why her eyes looked so frightened. "Are you okay?"

She barely had time to say anything before Sasuke pulled her into his arms. She shut her eyes, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Sasuke didn't buy her lie. He could feel her heart racing in her chest. He hated to leave it alone, but he didn't want to make her feel anymore out of her comfort zone then she already was. _'She'll tell me soon.'_

He pulled away, "Your landlord said since you already paid your rent, you're free to leave. Are you packed?"

Sakura looked around one last time, making sure she had everything. "I'm pretty sure I do."

Sasuke grabbed her bags while Sakura grabbed her bag that was filled with her schoolbooks. She grabbed her comforter and pillow and handed it to Sasuke. She had already put her bear and notebook in her backpack as she shut the lights. Sasuke held his hand out for her key, "Get in the car and I'll go return these."

Sakura nodded and quietly got in. She glared down at her phone. How did her father get this number? She didn't give it to anyone except for friends and Sasuke's family. It made no sense to her. Sasuke watched her as he got into the car. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She jumped. When did Sasuke get back in? "Nothing! I'm fine!"

Sasuke remained silent as he started the car and backed out onto the street. He drove with both hands on the wheel, trying to convince himself that she was jumpy because she was nervous. That had to be it. She hadn't lived with anyone in 4 years; it was something she had to adjust to. His heart screamed that it had to be something much worse. He would regret not listening to it later.

As he turned onto his street, he peered over at Sakura. She was glaring at her phone with hard eyes. He raised an eyebrow, "Nervous?"

She only nodded. Her thoughts were rampant. She didn't want to drag Sasuke and his family into this. What would happen to them if her father and brother came looking for her? Would they share the same fate as her mother? The thought made her want to cry. The Uchiha's had been far to kind for her to just end up killed. She looked up when she felt Sasuke's warm lips on her cheek.

"You think too much Sakura."

She looked at him to see him smirking at her and tugging at her hand. "Ready to inside? I just got a text from Itachi saying that tonight's a special night."

"O-oh. Okay!"

The couple grabbed the bags from the car and trekked back up to the door. Sasuke opened it for her and let her go in first. She stood by the door looking up to where Hitomi was looking down at her. "I put your bedroom right next to Sasuke's! That way if he's being a arrogant little brat you can have some privacy!"

Sasuke glared, "Hitomi…"

"I kid! I kid! Now come on!"

Sasuke and Sakura trailed up the stairs and to the bedroom Hitomi was standing by. She pushed the door open to reveal a pink room with a big bed full of pink and green pillows. A dresser was opposite of that with a huge white mirror hovering above it. A huge closet was off to the side with the door wide open. A white desk for her studies sat next to it. Sakura gazed at the room with wide eyes. Hitomi bounced next to her, "Do you like it?"

She nodded as she walked over to the bed. It looked just like her old bedroom. Hitomi grabbed the bags Sasuke was holding, "I'll help her unpack, go change."

"Yes maam."

The elder Uchiha snickered as Sasuke set the bags on the ground and swiveled around to go to his room. Hitomi shut the door and brought the bags to the bed. "It's going to be awesome having you live here! You'll share a bathroom with Sasuke as well! Itachi and I already-" She looked up when she heard sniffling. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Hitomi with puffy red eyes. Hitomi immediately threw her arms around Sakura and sat her down on the bed. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? I thought you liked the room."

"I-I do…it-it-it looks like my-my-my old one."

Hitomi's heart ached for the girl. She laid her head on top of Sakura's and rubbed her back, "You can cry…it's okay."

Sakura just sniffled and wiped her tears. "Thank…you."

"For what dear?"

The Pinkette calmed her herself before she sat up and looked Hitomi in the eye, "For your kindness. You remind me a lot of my mother. Most people never gave me a second look. I was just a homeless girl."

Hitomi brushed back Sakura's hair, "What was your mother like?"

Sakura smiled and leaned over to her bag. She rifled through it and pulled her notebook out. She opened the cover and handed it to Hitomi. A picture was taped to it, and it showed two people. Hitomi instantly recognized Sakura who looked to be 5 or 6 in the picture. The woman next to her was an older version of Sakura. She was tall and had short pink hair. Her eyes were green just like her daughters but a bit lighter and her smile told the world she was happy. She was hugging Sakura and waving to the camera. Hitomi looked up when Sakura traced the picture, "She was my best friend. I remember baking cookies with her and how she would walk me to school every day. We would stay up late when my father and brother weren't home and watch old movies and draw."

"Sakura…"

The Pinkette's face saddened, "She would always get hit by my father whenever I did something wrong. She wouldn't let him hit me. She always protected me from him. She always talked about running away from my father and brother." Sakura looked up with a small smile, "It'd be just the two of us, living a happy life."

"Why didn't you both?"

Sakura let another tear trail down her cheek, "The night she died we were going to. I remember seeing the bags packed up. She had me in her arms when my father walked in the room and just screamed at her. The next thing I know, I was in my room wondering if she was okay. I found her in blood, begging for me to run. My brother set the house on fire as she was screaming for me."

Hitomi shut the notebook and laid it down. She wrapped her arms around Sakura, "I'm sorry. She sounds like a wonderful mother. I know she's looking down on you and is probably smiling." Sakura nodded her head against Hitomi's neck. "You have people who love you here. You have a family now Sakura."

Sakura shut her eyes. A family to call her own? It sounded too good to be true. Hitomi pulled back and grinned, "Living here will be happy, I promise. Ren is so excited that his aunt Sakura is moving in."

Sakura let out a broken chuckle and smiled. The elder Uchiha grinned, "There's that beautiful smile. Now come on! Leave your stuff! We're going out."

"Where to?"

"Dinner and shopping for family night!"

"Family night? But shouldn't-"

"That includes you too. You are family. Now!" Hitomi stood and pulled her up. She opened a few of Sakura's bags. She frowned, "Do you have a dress?"

Sakura shook her head. "Could never afford one."

"No problem! Follow me!" Hitomi said tugging Sakura into the hall and down to the room she shared with Itachi. Itachi was straightening his tie when Hitomi opened the door, "You still aren't dressed?"

"Hn, I have to take my time."

Hitomi clicked her tongue and went over to the closet. Itachi walked over to Sakura and hugged her, "Hello Imouto."

Sakura blushed, "Hi Itachi-nii!"

"Nii-san! Can you help me with my tie?"

Itachi chuckled and let go of Sakura. "Older brother to the rescue. Coming Otouto."

Sakura watched Itachi leave and shut the door behind him. Hitomi popped up next to her and held out a long dusty black dress. Sakura's eyes widened, "It's so pretty Nee-chan."

She handed it to Sakura, "Go put it on. I need to see if it fits." Sakura nodded and went to the bathroom to change. Hitomi smiled when she came out. It fit her perfectly. "Do you like it?"

Sakura felt comfortable in it. It covered her chest and legs, which is what she wanted. "I do!" She carefully brushed through Sakura's hair and pulled back, "Perfect! Let me get changed okay? Don't move!"

Sakura nodded and stood where she was. She could hear shuffling down the hall and Ren's voice demanding to see her. Itachi leaned against the door, "Are you both ready? We have to go soon."

"You know better then to nag me Itachi!"

Sakura laughed hearing Itachi grumble and retreat down the stairs. Hitomi came from the bathroom in a deep red dress and heels. She gave Sakura a small pair of black heels to wear. "Ready?

Sakura nodded and let Hitomi come from the room first. Hitomi talked on and on while walking down the stairs. Sasuke's face broke out into a grin when he saw Sakura. She looked beautiful. When she finally stood in front of him, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. He pulled back and rasped against her lips, "You look amazing."

"Ari-arigoto!"

Itachi smirked when Ren attacked Sakura's leg, "Auntie Sakura!"

She leaned down and hugged the boy, "Hi Ren."

He chirped, "I can't believe you're finally home! It's going to be so fun having you here."

Sakura smiled at the word home. Was she home? She looked up at the faces of the Uchiha family and felt her heart relax. Each face had a smile that made her eyes soften. _'Home.' _

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist as the family walked home from their walk in the park. Hitomi and Itachi were behind them with Ren bouncing next to his parents. Itachi had taken the family out to dinner to a fancy restaurant at which Sakura was twitching at some of the prices and then let Hitomi drag Sakura to a few shops. She promised to go shopping with her later this week.

Sakura gazed up at Sasuke who seemed at ease while walking next to her. Their waitress at the restaurant had tried flirting with him only to be ignored. The Uchiha refused to look at any other girl but Sakura. The Pinkette leaned into Sasuke's side and sighed with content.

Once the family had made it home, Sakura carefully took the dress out and laid it on her bed to give back to Hitomi. She quickly changed into pajamas. She looked up when she heard a knock at her bathroom door. Sasuke stood there in pajama bottoms and a black top. He didn't utter a word as he walked over to her and made her sit on the bed. Sakura waited for him to speak, wondering what could be plaguing his mind.

He laid back and pulled her with him. "If there was something wrong, you would tell me right?" Sakura knew he didn't believe her earlier when she told him he was fine. She sighed, "Yes."

The Uchiha frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just a lot of change for one day Sasuke-kun. That and there's some things I just don't understand."

He moved so that he could look her in the eye, "Such as?"

She blurted out her question, "Why are you so possessive of me?" She watched his face only show a bit of confusion. "I mean, I don't mean to say that you should stop or anything but…"

He cupped her cheek, "Hn, do you not like being my claimed?"

The Pinkette's eyes went wide, "No! I do! I…" She let out a frustrated breath, "Just why me? Why am I so special? I just don't see how I'm anything compared to what you could have."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. She still couldn't see it. He pulled her to him and ran his hand down her side. She tensed but let him continue his actions. "Sakura…"

She shivered when she felt his mouth by her ear, "Ye-yes?"

He gently bit her earlobe and moved his hand to softly caress her stomach. Sakura let out a tiny moan as the ache between her legs from earlier returned. She could feel her stomach in knots. "You're mine because of who you are. I don't need any other woman or reason to think otherwise."

Well that was vague. She was about to open her mouth to talk when Sasuke moved his lips to hers and pressed down, taking advantage of the gasp she let out. Sakura's mind was in overload. Was that his tongue in her mouth? What was he doing to her? She was surprised at herself when her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to lie on top of her. He detached himself from her lips and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. She tugged at his hair, "Sasuke-kun…"

He stopped momentarily, "Hn?"

She spoke quietly, "What is this feeling?"

He was confused. He moved back up to hover over her face, "What do you mean?"

She rubbed her hands over her stomach. "Wh-why do I get this warm feeling when you kiss me or rub my side?" He chuckled and lowered his forehead onto hers, "It could be love."

Love? What was love? She never was taught what it was like to love another person. What did he know about love? "How can you tell?"

He started out simple. He placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Does your heart beat fast?"

She nodded. He moved to lie next to her, "Do you feel happy when you see me? Do you feel like you lay next to me forever?"

Yes, she felt that as well. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Do you feel safe? Do I make you laugh?"

"Of course you do."

He smiled, "If you feel those things, they can be considered love."

Her next question stole his breath away, "If you know so much about love, then do you love me?"

She waited for him to answer as he gazed at her face. His eyes simply softened as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, holding her close to his body. He refused to let her go even when she pulled away to breath. "Hai Sakura…I do."

OUTSIDE THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD:

"I don't like how close he is to her."

Sasori rolled his eyes at his father. He wasn't too thrilled either, but the thought of her body took over more in his mind. His little sister had definitely grown up these past 4 years. She had matured into a beautiful woman, ripe for the taking.

'_This time, I'll be able to full appreciate what she's giving me.' _He looked over at his father who put down his binoculars. "Well? What's your plan?"

"Let her worry and let her run. She won't be able to hang up on us forever. She'll drive that family insane soon. They'll have no choice but to get rid of her. It's just like everywhere else she goes."

"Wouldn't be easier to have Yahiko alienate her at school? She'd want to leave this town sooner."

Satoshi sighed, "Do as you please Sasori. I only wish to have her back so I can beat whatever is left of her mother out of her." Satoshi's eyes darkened as he watched his daughter cuddle up to the boy. He would take great joy in teaching his daughter the ways of life and how low a woman was, and he was willing to do anything to show her a fate that would be similar to her mothers.

**Review!**


	11. Unwanted Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: This chapter is somewhat sad****. Most of this chapter is entries in Sakura's journal that describe her life growing up. I caution you to read it at your own risk! I do mention abuse and inappropriate touching in some of the entries, so if you really do not like this stuff, don't read it. I will put notes around the entries that should be skipped. Sorry it's a bit on the short side, but this and the next chapter were originally combined and it just seemed so off balance to me. So I split them. Thank you all again, and please review!**

Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Sakura as she lightly drifted off to sleep. She looked peaceful when she was in the dream realm, unafraid of what would happen to her when she was awake. He frowned as he traced her cheek, how he wished he could simply take away her fears when she was awake.

He looked up when Hitomi peeked her head in. She smiled at Sasuke, "She asleep?"

"Hn, yes."

Hitomi only smiled wider, "Sleep well little brother."

"You as well Nee-chan."

Hitomi shut the door and Sasuke listened to her footsteps travel down the hall to Ren's room. Sasuke scanned her night table, his eyes falling upon her notebook and bear. His breath hitched, would she be mad if he read it? He looked once more at Sakura who whimpered slightly in his arms. He stretched an arm out and grabbed her white bear, putting it in her arms. One of her long slender arms clutched the bear and she sighed in her sleep. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed her notebook, taking care to open it quietly.

He looked intently of the picture of Sakura and another woman. He assumed it to be her mother from how much they looked alike. He was saddened at the thought of how she was taken from Sakura. The woman probably never received a proper burial either.

His eyes darted over to the first entry. It dated back to seven years ago when he believed she was 10. _'Well…hopefully this will give me some insight to her mind.' _

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse starts.**_

_August 8, 2004_

_I don't think dad loves me. I don't think he ever loved me. I can see the loath in his eyes whenever I crawl from my room in pain. _

_He hit me so hard last night that I couldn't move afterwards. I swear it felt like something broke. It's as if he wants me to talk and beg him to stop. _

_If I haven't talked for three years, what makes him think I'm going to start now? He was the one who told me women shouldn't be allowed to speak and are only useful for men. _

_I think if my mother could be here to hear this, she'd kill the man herself. It still hurts though. Did they have to take away my only friend? Did they have to take away my only lifeline to a somewhat normal life? Why do I have to be a grownup right now? _

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse ends.**_

Sasuke paused in his reading to look over at Sakura. Her body cradled around his unconsciously and she nuzzled her head against his side. He flicked his eyes back to the journal and turned the page. It seemed she couldn't write freely at home. The dates were so far apart.

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse and Inappropriate touching starts.**_

_October 24, 2005_

_I've never wanted to cry so hard in my life. The sight I woke up to this morning makes me feel so guilty, so dirty. _

_My brother was over me, a grin on his face. His hands were touching me and he was telling me to play his game. _

_He hit me in the eye when I tried to shove him away. I'm not really lucky that's he bigger then me. Dad heard the commotion and then took me across his knee for waking him up. _

_I hate my life. So much. _

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse and Inappropriate touching ends.**_

Sasuke had to shut the notebook momentarily to reign in his anger. How could they do this to a ten-year-old girl? What kind of games did these sick twisted bastards enjoy playing? Sasuke didn't understand how she put up with them for 6 years before she ran. She was stronger than what she gave herself credit for.

He opened the book again and started reading. He vowed to read what he could, just so he could understand her better. He didn't care if he didn't get any sleep. This was more important.

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse starts.**_

_March 7, 2006_

_I don't understand what I did to deserve any of this. I thought I was a good child. I only wanted loving parents and an older brother to play with. What did I do in a past life to make my life hellish now? _

_I got hit again. I don't even know for what this time. I think it was because I breathed. That had to be it. I was doing everything I'm told to do. All the chores, cooking, cleaning and I took a deep breath while doing the dishes. The next thing I know I'm sprawled out on the floor clutching my chest in pain. _

_The bastard had the nerve to grab me and throw me to the ground because I breathed. How fucked up is that? Would I be better off dead? Is this really what my mother had to go through? Am I seriously that bad of a daughter? _

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse ends.**_

Sasuke gripped the book. So she wasn't lying when she said she got hit for breathing. He really thought she had been exaggerating. He felt like an asshole for yelling at her when she flinched. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled when she talked in her sleep. Well this is new.

"Sasuke…"

He was glad she dreamt of him at night. That gave him peace of mind. He turned the page and read over some more entries. He stopped at a couple that had him gritting his teeth.

_January 5, 2007_

_I met a wonderful boy the other day. I was out doing the errands and he bumped into me at the store. His orange hair and blue eyes actually made me calm. _

_He seemed very nice and even carried my bags home for me. It was so weird! I'm not used to that. I believe he said his name was Yahiko. _

_The best thing was how he didn't push me to talk. He did all the talking! He even introduced himself to my dad and brother and they like him! I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight! _

_Maybe my luck is turning around. _

_June 28, 2007_

_Yahiko took me out tonight to the park. Girls all around kept staring at him. I think one even wanted to drag him away from me. _

_He didn't leave my side though. He held my hand and pushed me on the swings. He made me mad though! He kissed me without asking! _

_Maybe, just maybe he's different. Maybe I'll be better off with someone like him. _

Sasuke sighed. _'Oh Sakura…if only I had met you earlier. You would've had such a better life. I would've made sure of it.'_

The next journal entry made him see red.

**_NOTE: Mention of abuse starts_.**

_December 1, 2007, _

_I can't believe how utterly stupid I've been. Months of crushing and believing I had a protector are gone, swiftly taken away from me. _

_Yahiko actually hit me today. I guess he finally got sick of me not talking. The worst part? We were at the park. I don't know what his problem was! He asked me a question and I responded by shaking my head like normal. _

_Then he got angry. He grabbed my hair and slapped me, telling me to answer him the right way. I only remember him hitting me again and dragging me home where my brother got ahold of me next. _

_I never want to hear the name Saki again. I hate that name. I hate how stupid I was to believe that people could be different. I hate that the moment something good comes into my life, it gets taken away from me. _

_NO ONE IS DIFFERENT! I'm nothing but scum to them._

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse ends.**_

'_Do you still think that Sakura? Do you know how unfathomable that idea is to me?' _Sasuke turned the page and almost chucked the book across the room.

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse and Inappropriate touching starts.**_

_August 17, 2008 _

_I have had enough. This weekend has been the worst. My dad was out of town for a conference and left me with my brother. _

_Who should he invite over but Yahiko? I hadn't seen him in months, and I really had no desire to see him again. _

_What they did, has me shaking still. I can still feel the rope burns on my wrists and ankles from where they tied me up. _

_I don't want to go though that ever again. I can't handle it anymore. I think death would be better than going through this torture every day. _

_The worst part? It's my birthday. I'm leaving this town, this fucked up family. I'll run like my mom wanted us to run. It's the only way to have some normalcy. _

_**NOTE: Mention of abuse and Inappropriate touching ends.**_

_November 29, 2009_

_I hate being on my own. It sucks. I promised myself I would stay in school though, for mom. I know she would've wanted me to go up to make something of myself. _

_Still, being only 14 and alone…sucks. _

_February 4, 2010_

_I will never move to the desert again! I hate sand! It gets in everything! I was only in Suna for a couple of months, and who should I see strolling down the streets? _

_My brother. _

_I left, immediately. Do they have to follow me wherever I go? It's unnerving. I always have to watch my back. I know they'd drag me back kicking and screaming if I let my guard down. _

_Well…if I could scream I would. _

_I'm a basket case, I swear. This is why I don't make friends. It's so easy to leave when my family shows up. No asks questions about the weird girl who won't talk. _

_August 9, 2010_

_Moving sucks. This is the third time I've moved this year. I try to be conscious of keeping my location discreet, but they always show up. _

_Will they ever leave me alone? I just want a normal life. _

_March 31, 2011_

_Scratch my last question. I now know the answer. NO! THEY WILL NEVER LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! _

_I want to scream so badly. It's beyond aggravating to keep doing this. Maybe it would be easier to just go back and let them beat me black and blue. _

_Maybe they'll go easy on me and just kill me like they did my mother. _

_One can only hope for some mercy after defying them for so long. _

_June 10, 2011_

_It's weird to think that I'll be 17 soon. Has it really been only 4 years since I left home? It feels so longer. It's not anything special I guess, but still. One person to wish me a happy birthday wouldn't be so bad right? _

_Of course that will never happen if I don't talk. I'm just full of inconsistencies. I'm nothing. I don't need a birthday to celebrate. It only tells me how long my life has been hell. _

_Is this what normal people think? Are they this negative about their life? Do they wish for mercy on the people that beat them and wish for a quick death? _

_Somehow I don't think this is what life is truly like. I don't think I'm supposed to be negative and flinch whenever a hand comes near me. _

_I guess I'll never know. _

_January 2, 2012_

_Moving again. I swear that's all I do now. I really don't understand how I manage to keep straight A's. I know this is not what mom would've wanted. _

_I'm trying. Hard. _

Sasuke read over the entries and started to smile when he found her most recent ones.

_June 6, 2012_

_It happened again; they found me and forced me to relocate…again. It's gotten worse, no matter where I go, they both show up eventually. Part of it is my fault anyway for not confiding in people. But how can I when they shy away from me? It's not my fault they made me this way, especially since I was so damn defenseless._

_I had to move to a town called Konoha. It took me forever to get here, but it's quiet and hidden away so I should be okay for a little while. I found an apartment and a job to keep me going while I finish school._

_It was strange today, as I was registering for school, a boy with the most beautiful black eyes kept watching me. After I left, he followed me! How-_

_July 1, 2012 _

_Sasuke has been my saving grace. He watches over me like a silent angel. I swear my mom has to be looking over me. Why else would he be so inclined to speak with a girl who can't talk? _

_He answers my unspoken questions and even introduced me to his family. No one has ever done that for me. I've been brought up to think so low of myself and Sasuke has made me take a step back to rethink everything. _

_Maybe I can be safe here._

_J__uly 27, 2012_

_I talked. After 10 years, I finally spoke. Sasuke finally broke my shell. Is there nothing that this boy cannot do? _

_I feel…happy. I feel like I actually have a place now. I just hope I won't drive him and his family too insane. I don't want to leave. I don't want to let go of his feeling. _

Sasuke shut the notebook and peered over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was three in the morning. He winced, shit. He turned to look over at Sakura, expecting her to be asleep. He was shocked to find her awake, her eyes gazing up at him.

"What did you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

She sat up and pointed to her notebook, "What do you think?"

"Wait…you aren't mad that I read it?"

She shrugged, "I was planning on letting you read it soon. You just got ahead of me. I knew you wanted more details."

He just stared. How idiotic he felt for trampling on her privacy. "Sakura…I'm sorry. I-"

"Oh hush Sasuke. I know you and your overprotective nature. If you think it's going to cause any sort of pain to me, you want to eliminate it. Why else would you want to know more of my past?"

He knew she was right. He ran a hand through his hair, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's in the past. They're unwanted memories."

He looked at her, searching her eyes. They were tired and dark, but still had a happy glow to them. He grabbed her hand, "You'll never go through that again."

She shut her eyes, "And you know I want to believe that. But 10 years of hell tells me different Sasuke-kun."

He nodded his head and looked down at his lap. What would ha have to do to prove to her that she was safe here? That he had no intention of letting her leave? "Sasuke-kun, why do you need me to believe this so much?"

"Because I love you." He looked up to see her lips twitch into a smile. She raised her hand to grab his. She wanted to say it back, but she knew she wasn't sure. Sasuke could see it. It saddened him, but he knew it was pushing her limits. He pulled her close, "Don't rush it. Tell me when you're ready."

"Sasuke…"

He kissed her hair, "Sleep. We have school soon."

She smiled weakly at him before laying back down and shutting her eyes. She went back into dreamland thinking of Sasuke's smile.


	12. Things are Looking Up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

ONE WEEK LATER:

Sasuke laid quietly next to Sakura, unable to sleep. The words that he read in her journal still circled in his mind. How did she manage to cope with everything she had gone through? As he gazed quietly down at the Pinkette, he softly smiled. In her sleep she looked younger, peaceful. She clutched her white bear like a lifeline.

He stroked her hair slowly, wondering what she was dreaming about. The past week had been uneventful for the two. Ino had apologized over and over, begging for Sakura to forgive her. Sakura had initially been confused but cleared the air with the blonde.

Sakura bonded a lot with Hitomi, cooking and swapping stories about the Uchiha men's stalkerish behavior. Sakura played chess with Itachi every night and always found some way to beat him. Sasuke could tell his brother was beginning to hate the game. But if there was one thing Sasuke found off about the week was how Sakura would stare at her phone in fear.

This action puzzled him immensely. Why? What was so troublesome about the phone that would cause her beautiful emerald eyes to look at him in pain? Earlier, he had searched her phone to find no out of the ordinary text messages, only unknown calls.

Sasuke stood, softly kissing Sakura on her temple and leaving her room. He trailed down the stairs, surprised to find his older brother awake in his study. He knocked on the door, making Itachi look up. "What is it Otouto?"

"Why are you up Nii-san?"

Itachi put down his paper and waved his brother in. "I should ask you the same question. Sakura asleep?"

"Hn, yes. No nightmares for once."

Itachi nodded, "Good to hear. Now why are you up?"

Sasuke was quiet as he looked at the picture of his parents on his brother's desk. He was confused about things, and scared. "I feel many things right now, and I don't know how to categorize them."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

Sasuke reached forward and grabbed the picture. He held the picture in his hand and gazed at the picture, "Do you miss them?"

Itachi sighed, "Yes. I wish mother and father were here to see Ren, Hitomi and now Sakura. Mother would be amazed at how much you've grown."

Sasuke let out a forlorn sigh, "I'm worried Nii-san."

"Why? What's caused you to lose sleep?"

Sasuke leaned back and looked his brother straight in the eye. "It's Sakura…I'm just afraid that her past will catch up and she'll run again."

Itachi frowned, "Why would she want to run though? She should know she's perfectly safe in Konoha." Sasuke chuckled, "I agree. But after reading her journal, I think it's an instinct for her to run if she thinks her family is here."

The elder Uchiha looked down at the papers on his desk. "She probably won't like what I'm doing then."

Sasuke remained quiet, waiting for his older brother to continue. Itachi handed a paper to Sasuke, "I'm requesting for guardianship of Sakura. That way if she does run, cities will know she has a family to return to should she wish."

It was a good idea, but Sasuke knew Sakura would be mortified. "You know she won't like this."

Itachi took the paper back from Sasuke's outstretched hand, "I have an ulterior motive brother. I've been doing some research into her past. Her brother and father have warrants for their arrest."

He was confused. "Go on."

Itachi fumbled for some papers before laying them out in front of the young Uchiha."You are not to repeat this understood?"

"Hai."

"The two have warrants out for murder, kidnapping and multiple counts of abuse. According to records from 11 year ago, Sakura was almost taken from her home because of her father's domestic problems. It's been in the system that she should not be in his care, and therefore has no legal guardian. Her mother's body was never recovered."

Sasuke listened intently. "So what does this have to do with us?"

"If they are here and try to kidnap her, as a legal guardian, I would have the power to press charges. As chief of police, I can launch the investigation and hopefully get them arrested and tried for their crimes. Sakura would have no need to run. Afterwards, it's her choice what she does."

"I hope she'll realize that this is the best place for her."

Itachi laughed. "Yes, she probably will. But that's not the point." He leaned back, "I want these men in custody. They've been on the street for too long and it amazes me at how long they've been able to avoid the authorities."

Sasuke put Sakura's phone on the desk. Itachi only looked at it before raising an eyebrow, "Something else wrong?"

"She's been getting unknown calls. Every time after, she's inconsolable. She won't tell me what's wrong."

Itachi picked up the phone and looked through the calls. His eyes narrowed at how much this unknown caller has been contacting her. "When did this start?"

"The day she moved in."

Itachi set the phone in his brother's hand. "Hopefully it's nothing. Let her come to you." As soon as the words left Itachi's mouth, the phone vibrated in Sasuke's hand. It was an unknown call. He picked up the call and held it to his ear. The two Uchiha's held their breath, waiting to see who would be on the other line.

There was a lot of heavy breathing and hissing before the caller hung up. Sasuke held the phone to his ear before sliding it down and looking at his older brother. Itachi's eyes were dark and held anger. "Obviously it's something." He met Sasuke's worried eyes, "Do not fret about it now. She'll tell you soon."

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Thank you Nii-san."

"Of course Otouto."

Sakura stood outside Itachi's office, her stomach in knots. When Sasuke had moved, she followed. She was surprised Itachi wanted guardianship of her. Didn't he know it was only going to put them in more danger? She wouldn't allow that. As soon as she heard Sasuke's feet walk across the office, she skidded into the kitchen, pretending to get a glass of water.

"Sakura?"

She turned to find Sasuke at the entrance of the kitchen, his eyebrows furrowed. Sakura put her glass down in the sink and quickly washed it off. "I was thirsty."

He just nodded and held out his hand. She skipped to his side and let him lead her up the stairs. Once they were back in the bedroom, Sasuke pulled Sakura to him. "Did you hear me and Itachi talking?"

She nodded, "I did, but I only heard a little bit."

His eyes widened, "Really?" Why wasn't she telling him to stop Itachi? Was she starting to believe that she was safe here? "And?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Let's go to bed Sasuke-kun."

He watched her crawl into bed and shut her eyes, her body relaxing. He grinned; she was finally starting to come around.

A FEW DAYS LATER:

Sasuke trailed into Sakura's room, shrugging on a black hoodie. He noticed the Pinkette still curled in bed, hugging the comforter over her. He chuckled, "Sakura, come on, we have school."

She peeked out from under the covers and shook her head. Her voice was raspy, "I don't feel good Sasuke-kun."

He frowned and walked over to her bed. He put a hand on her forehead and hissed at how hot it was. Sakura's eyes were droopy and she was sniffling. He walked over to her door and leaned outside, "Hitomi-nee-chan?"

"Hold on Sasuke! Be right there!"

Sasuke made his way back over to Sakura and rubbed her back while she coughed. She sighed, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

"You're sorry because you're sick?"

She looked at him like it was the most normal thing in the world. She sat up and coughed. She rubbed her hands together, "The last time I was this sick, my dad hit me."

Sasuke's eyes went dark as he removed his hoodie and wrapped it around her. He zipped it up and moved her braided hair away from her face. "Don't be. Everyone gets sick. You probably caught it from Ren."

Hitomi stood at the door and frowned, "Sakura, you okay?"

"She's running a fever."

"Oh you poor thing!" Hitomi moved to Sakura's side and felt her forehead. "You're staying home today; you can't go into school like this."

"But my grades...I can't-"

"Kakashi-sensei will understand. I'll grab your homework for you." Sasuke said grabbing her hand. Hitomi nodded, "I'll go get you some water and a washcloth."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Thank you Nee-chan."

Hitomi flew from the room, running around the corner. Sasuke turned to Sakura and kissed her forehead. "Relax and get some sleep."

She just stared blankly as she laid down and pulled the covers up. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke kissing her forehead and telling her he would be home in a couple of hours.

Sasuke left her room, stopping Hitomi, "Think she'll be okay?"

"Just let her sleep. Go to school." Her eyes widened, "And take the packet on the table. Itachi needs that to go to Tsunade-sama."

"Hn."

Sasuke trailed down the steps and grabbed the packet, running out the door to his bike. He sped off to school, his mind back with Sakura. No progress had been made on her phone problem, and she still refused to talk about it. As much as he wanted to be angry about it, he couldn't. She would talk when she was ready.

He held the packet in his hand once he got to school, his mind growing to be curious. He opened it and smirked. It was a request to be named as Sakura's emergency contact and guardian in the school system. "Must mean that Itachi's already got the paperwork in the system."

He immediately went back to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. The blonde looked up to see the young Uchiha. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Nii-san wanted me to give this to you. It's about Sakura."

"Oh good. Thank you Sasuke. Tell your brother that I'll be in touch with him." She said taking the packet from Sasuke. He nodded and left her office, going straight to Sakura's locker. He had just opened the door when a voice cut through the silent air, "SASUKE UCHIHA!"

He hung his head, "Damn…"

He turned to find Karin next to him, a lovesick look on her face, "Where's the mute? Did you finally get rid of her?"

Sasuke scowled, "She's sick."

"Sick? Damn…well did you want to go out later? A new restaurant opened up and I thought you could-"

"No."

Karin pouted and crossed her arms. Sasuke sneered. _'That's not cute. Stop trying to be like Sakura.' _ He grabbed Sakura's books and put them in his bag, "I will be home with Sakura. She is sick, and even if she wasn't, I still wouldn't go out with the likes of you."

"Why can't you see we're good together! I know everything about you! Your likes, fears, hopes, everything! Just claim me!" She yelled pushing up her glasses.

"You obviously don't know me if you keep having this conversation. The thought you have of us ever being together must be forgotten, because it will never happen. Now move."

He pushed by her, ignoring her scowls and yells as he made it to his classroom. His friends were all gathered in their normal spots when he walked in and put his stuff down. "Hey Teme? Where's Saku-chan?"

"Hn, she's sick. She's home with Hitomi and Ren right now."

"Perfect!"

"Perfect how?" Sasuke asked.

Ino waved him over, "Sakura's eighteenth birthday is coming up. We're planning a party for her."

"Hn, you know she doesn't like surprises…Ino."

"Yea yea, I was bad for taking her to Red lotus, but this will be at the park where we go every Saturday! She'll love it!"

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Shikamaru, his head tilted. "What do you have planned?"

Naruto handed him a notebook and the Uchiha's eyes scanned the paper. It was out in the open and during the day. He could watch Sakura all he wanted. Right now, he was itching to go home and hover over her, but he knew he couldn't. It would make Sakura feel even worse. He handed the book back to Naruto. It sounded like a good idea to get her out and let her have some fun. "What do I have to do dobe? Bring her and my family?"

"Yep! Simple as that."

"How adorable…"

Sasuke turned and found Yahiko sitting in a seat by the window. The orange haired boy had been out of school for the past two weeks and now he chooses to come back. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Naruto however, spoke up, "It's not your business Yahiko."

"Whatever has to deal with Saki is my business. Speaking of which…" He looked around and smirked, "Where is the psycho? She finally run away again Uchiha?"

Naruto and Shikamaru held Sasuke back as the Uchiha fought to lunge at the boy. "She's not psycho. Don't talk about her that way!"

Yahiko rolled his eyes and took out his phone. "So she's still here. Her father will be glad to hear that. He's been eager to take her home. The Karin will finally get off my back and have you all to herself."

That was a slap in the face for Sasuke. Her father wanted to take her home. If he thought it would be easy to wrestle her away from an Uchiha, he was dead wrong. Even if he didn't have Sakura, there was no way he would claim Karin, he wasn't insane. Naruto held onto his best friend, "Teme, calm down."

Yahiko smirked, "What's wrong Sasuke? Scared you're going to get sick of dealing with her problems? Worried she's going to lead you and your family into a world of hurt? Your worries aren't that far off then. She's one big bag of uselessness."

Sasuke ripped himself from Naruto's grip and lunged at Yahiko, knocking him to the ground. He managed to land one punch before Naruto pulled him back. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke lashed out again, "He needs to fucking shut his mouth! He has no idea what kind of shit he's talking about!"

Kakashi had taken that moment to walk into the room and observe his surroundings. He pointed to the door and Sasuke eagerly left, grabbing his stuff. Yahiko followed him, both boys going to the office. Tsunade was out of her office when the two walked into the room.

"Sasuke? What happened?"

Sasuke frowned, "He was talking down about Sakura. I punched him. Send me home." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. She turned to Yahiko and pointed to her office, "You, my office. I've gotten too many complaints about you."

The young Uchiha watched Yahiko brush past him and go to the principal's office. Tsunade turned back to Sasuke. She handed him another packet. "Go home for the day. Give this to Sakura and your brother."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

She nodded and smirked as she walked to her office. Sasuke left the campus, a grin on his face the entire ride home. Once he walked in the door, he stopped. Hitomi smirked at him from the table and Itachi was shaking his head. "Sent home?"

"Tsunade-sama let me go home. I punched someone."

"Why?"

"He was talking down about Sakura."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Of course little brother wouldn't take kindly to that. Did you get in trouble?"

Sasuke chuckled, "No. You know I don't get in trouble. Here, this is from Tsunade." He threw down the packet and watched his brother open it with a grin. "Excellent. She changed it. Now I just have to wait for the guardianship papers and Sakura will legally have a family again."

Sasuke sat down, "Is she feeling better?"

"She's been asleep since you left. Hopefully when she wakes up, her fever will break. I think all the excitement finally caught up with her."

"There's more excitement to come. Naruto's planned a surprise party for her birthday." Sasuke said looking directly at Hitomi.

Hitomi clapped her hands, "That's adorable! I can't wait to see her face!"

Itachi hugged his wife, "Yes, and we'll give her the news of her being legally protected that day."

Sasuke smirked and leaned back. Things were getting better for his girl. She was in a safe town, and had a family now and she knew he loved her. So why did he get the feeling something was going to change soon? Just as he looked up at the stairs, a blood curling scream rang out through the house. The Uchiha members looked at each other before speeding up the stairs.

"Sakura!"


	13. I KNOW I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So much love! Thank you all! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Review!**

**ANN: So opinion time! The long awaited lemon that I've wanted to write is here. After this chapter is posted, I want everyone's opinion on whether you think it's too soon or if the timing is just right! Review! **

Sasuke was the first to make it to Sakura's room, Itachi and Hitomi not far behind. The young Uchiha threw the door open and scanned the room, ready to leap at whatever made her scream.

Sakura was on her bed, shivering and curled into a tight ball. Hysterical cackling was resonating from her phone that had been thrown on the ground. Hitomi pushed past Sasuke and sat next to Sakura, "Sweetie! Calm down! "

"Make it go away! STOP IT!"

Sasuke moved to her other side, wrapping his arms around her. "Sakura baby, breath."

Itachi picked up the phone and held it to his ear. He could only hear heavy breathing on the other line before it clicked off. Sakura held her hands on each side of her head and was rocking back and forth in Sasuke's arms. Hitomi looked up at her husband, "Itachi…"

He moved next to her and kneeled on the ground. "Imouto…who was it?"

The Uchiha's could only hear mumbling from the Pinkette. Sasuke rubbed her back, "Sakura…"

She finally looked up at the Uchiha's with terrified eyes. Would they be mad when she told them? She looked at Sasuke's face, her heart constricting when she saw his look of pain and concern. She shivered, "You'll be mad."

Hitomi shook her head and patted her leg. "Just tell us, we won't be mad."

Her voice was quiet, "My father."

Sasuke's grip got tight around Sakura. Her father? Her father had been the one calling her and making her act this way? It took all his control to not snap and scream. He could feel Sakura shivering in his arms as she looked at his angered face. He looked down at her now and tears poured out of her eyes and she held her head, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't-"

He hugged her now, holding her head against his neck. Hitomi frowned and rubbed the Pinkette's back, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"It-It wasn't you-your problem!" She moved her face towards Sasuke's neck, "I don't want you all to get hurt like my mother did." Sasuke sighed and hugged her tighter. Itachi patted her leg, making her break away from Sasuke to look at him. "Before we discuss this as a family, are you feeling any better?" Sasuke moved her bangs and felt her forehead, "You don't feel as warm as you did."

"I do feel better…" She leaned against Sasuke's chest and coughed. Itachi stood, "I'll be back and we will discuss this." Hitomi sighed as Itachi left the room, "Sakura, you need to tell us these things okay?"

"I'm sorry Nee-chan." Sakura said guiltily.

Itachi returned to the room with the chess set and put it on Sakura's bed. He sat on the end and set it up, chuckling when Sasuke moved behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. Itachi moved his knight and smirked at Sakura, "Begin."

She smiled a small smile and moved a pawn, "The day I moved in, my father called. He's been calling everyday, telling me that its time to come home."

Itachi frowned and looked at the board. "Am I assuming correctly that he said something worse then that today?" Sakura had to hold back tears. Sasuke sighed, "Don't hold it in Sakura. You need to tell us."

She frowned and moved a rook. The screams were still echoing through her mind. She hung her head, "Remember how my mother died?"

"In a fire?"

"He…recorded the screams from her dying in that fire." She stopped and squeezed Sasuke's hand. "He played them over the phone and laughed just like he did when she was dying. It was like he was doing it all over again."

Sasuke snarled, "I'm going to kill the motherfucker." Itachi's thoughts were not that far behind his brother's. Hitomi's eyes were blazing as she gazed at the phone on the nightstand. Sakura let out a breath, "It's not your problem. It's mine. That's why I didn't tell you all sooner."

It was Itachi's turn to growl, "You are our family. You do not have to shoulder your burdens alone."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you! I can't take that risk!"

"Sakura…nothing is going to happen to us." Hitomi said shaking her head. Sasuke nodded, "We're Uchiha's…you do not need to worry about us."

Sakura moved her queen and looked at Itachi. "Is this why you want guardianship of me?" She looked down, "Check."

Itachi smirked, "Yes. Do you object to that?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

Hitomi laughed, "Of course you do!" She grabbed Sakura's hand, "You are an independent girl who now has people looking out for her. Please understand that we just love you and want you to know things will change for the better…oh move that piece dear, you're still in check." Itachi scowled at his wife and moved his king. "After they are in custody, should you choose to, you may leave. I know you turn 18 in 2 weeks and will want to make your own decision from there."

She was quiet, "Why are you doing all this? I'm not worth it."

It was Sasuke's turn to talk. He made her turn her head to look at him. He smirked, "You're worth more Sakura…that's why I claimed you. We love you. There's no other explanation…move that piece." She moved it as told and looked up, "Check."

"Dammit Otouto…" Itachi moved his king again, "What do you say?"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you." She moved her bishop and looked up with a huge grin, "Checkmate."

Sasuke pulled her back and kissed her cheek, "Finally." Itachi scowled at the chessboard and moved it away from the bed. He then set up a game of checkers. "New game. I will win this time, and no having little brother help."

LATER THAT DAY:

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the couch, scrolling through the TV. After Sakura had beat Itachi in a game of checkers, the elder Uchiha left for work, devising new strategies for another round. Hitomi was outside working the in garden; humming along to the radio she had playing.

Sakura leaned away from Sasuke and looked up at him with doe like eyes, "Why are you home so early Sasuke-kun?"

"I punched Yahiko."

Her eyes widened, "What happened? Why?"

"Don't worry about it."

She just looked up at him, willing him to tell her what happened. "It was about me…wasn't it?"

He muted the TV and finally looked down at the pink haired girl. Her cheeks were still flushed from earlier and she continued to sniffle. His shoulders slumped, "Yes."

"Sasuke-kun…please tell me. I don't need to cause anymore trouble…I already do that enough."

He glared, "That right there is what I fought about." Her breath hitched as he continued, "The moron was talking about your damn father and saying you were insane. He was going on and on about how you cause problems for us."

She wrapped her arms around her around herself. "He's telling the truth…"

Sasuke roughly pulled her into his lap and held her face between his hands, "It's not the truth Sakura. What do I have to do to make you see that you are perfect no matter your past? You're so damn stubborn."

"I'm sorry Sas-"

He shook his head, "Don't you dare say you're sorry for being who you are. That's like me saying sorry for falling in love with you."

She was quiet and just stared blankly at him. He could see the gears turning in her head as she took in his words. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura pressed her lips against his eagerly, letting her eyes flutter shut and her body press against his. Sasuke groaned and pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Sakura…"

A chuckle resonated from across the room and the two teenagers looked up to see Hitomi grinning at them. "I have to go out to run some errands. Try not to have too much fun alright?"

Sakura blushed, "Nee-chan…we-"

"We'll talk later alright? Behave Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and waved to his elder sister. Once the door was shut, Sasuke turned his attention to the girl sitting on his lap. She looked beyond embarrassed and was averting her eyes from him. He hooked his hand under her chin and made her look up at him, "Why are you so embarrassed?"

Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to talk before speaking quietly. "I have so many questions Sasuke-kun…"

He nodded, "Ask me."

"Can we go upstairs?"

He answered by hooking his arm under her leg and wrapping his other around her torso. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs. He kicked her door shut and set her on her bed, sitting next to her. "Okay, next question."

She twiddled her thumbs, "Have you ever had sex?"

His eyes flew open at the question. He threw his arm around and pulled her to him. She squeaked when he nibbled on her throat. "No."

"Wh-why not?"

"The claim. Most of the guys who claim a girl have sex with that one girl."

"And you never claimed anyone before me?"

"No one was ever good enough until you came along." He chuckled at her red cheeks. "Next question."

She was quiet before staring at the window, "It's not so much of a question, and rather than something I've been thinking about."

"And it is?"

She sat up and turned to him, looking him straight in the eye, "You love me right?"

He answered without hesitation, "Yes."

"And you don't think I'm tainted because of my brother?"

He shook his head, "No Sakura…that wasn't your fault. I think you're as pure as the day you were born." Her eyes widened at this, but she continued, "What happens after we graduate?" Sasuke shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it. "I was thinking college and living together. You're my claimed, I'm not letting you get away from me."

She swallowed and went still. "Then if that's the case…I want to make love Sasuke-kun." He choked and looked at her. "You what?"

Her confidence shrunk. "We-well I had been thinking…that well…you know…you love me and I we…since you think of me so much better then I do…that we…well could try it?"

Was he finally breaking down her wall? The Sakura he knew would never ask him that. She was finally gaining some confidence and self-assurance. He sat up, "You think you're ready for that Sakura?"

She frowned. Did he not want to do this with her? "You don't want to?"

He softly smiled and took her hand, "I do…but I'm not forcing you into anything. If it's too traumatic for you, then we'll wait. There's no rush."

Sakura wanted to cry. What had she done to deserve a boy like Sasuke? He claimed her, loved her and wanted to take the next step but was only worried about her wellbeing. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and a huge smile broke out on her face. "Sasuke-kun…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes?"

"I thin-think I love you too."

Sasuke felt the breath leave his lungs as soon as the words left her mouth. He stared at her for a moment before leaping forward and crashing his lips to hers. Sakura fell back on the bed, Sasuke landing on top of her, as their lips remained intertwined. Sakura raised her hands up and pulled at Sasuke's grey flannel shirt, popping open a few of the buttons. Her fingers lightly toughed the top of his exposed chest before slowly trailing down to the next button and popping it open.

Sasuke pulled back and moved his hand to his waist. His breath was ragged, "Now?"

She nodded and pulled him back to her lips. Sasuke moved her top up and rubbed her stomach, steadily making his way up to her breasts. He took all his actions slow and would stop if he saw that Sakura wasn't comfortable. He touched one of her mounds and watched her face twist. He stopped, "Do you not like that?"

"It feels good Sasuke-kun."

He flicked her nipple and a small moan left her throat. He stepped up his actions and palmed her entire breast, gently squeezing. "Sasuke!"

"Does this feel good?"

She nodded and clenched his shirt. His other hand moved to her waist and hovered near the hem of her pajama bottoms. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait."

"Sasuke-kun…let's just try."

He kissed her temple and sat up, "Hold on." He left the room and dashed down to his brother's room, instantly going for the drawer that held some condoms. He grabbed one and walked back to Sakura's room. She had her sheets over her chest and her shirt had been thrown to the ground. Her cheeks were the color of a tomato, "Where did you go?"

He shut the door and removed his flannel shirt. Sakura's eyes raked down his torso and warmth immediately pooled in her stomach. She clenched her thighs together as Sasuke moved closer to the bed. He put down the foil package on the nightstand and moved back to hover over Sakura.

She lay down, letting Sasuke moved the sheet so he could be under it with her. She crossed her arms over chest and averted her eyes. "Hey…you don't need to do that."

"Wha-what?"

He moved her arms to her sides and he grinned, "You're beautiful…and mine. There's no need to hide. If you don't want to do this, let's stop."

More warmth pooled in her stomach and a dull ache appeared between her legs. Sasuke softly traced her skin on her side, stopping each time at the hem of her bottoms. She looked at him, "Keep going."

He swallowed and leaned down to kiss her neck. As he did that, he moved his hand inside her pants and traced the outline of her panties. Sakura bit her lip and grabbed Sasuke's biceps. He stopped, "Sakura…"

She whimpered, "No, please don't stop."

"But…"

She thrust her hips up, moving his hand to cup her through her panties. The dull ache grew larger as he put pressure on her womanhood. He watched her face, hoping she wasn't doing this to prove a point. "Are you enjoying this?"

She moved her hand to his cheek, "I want to do this with you Sasuke-kun. I'm doing it because I don't think I love you…I **know** I love you. You said yourself that my past doesn't matter."

His heart swam with love. Her shell was breaking. "Say it again."

Her voice was soft and tinkling, just like the first time he heard her speak. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

He moved his arms and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. He nuzzled her hair and sighed, "You finally get it. Finally, god Sakura…I love you."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She felt free. With Sasuke holding her like this, she felt better then she had in years. The guy above her had put a fight but didn't give up when it came to her. This is what it felt like to be cared about. She moved to his ear, "Please Sasuke-kun…"

He brushed his lips against her cheek, "Promise me that if you feel uncomfortable, that you'll tell me to stop."

She nodded and squirmed when the ache throbbed. "Please…" The Uchiha sat up and removed his pants boxers and helped her up so that she could shimmy her own pants and underwear off. He gently laid her down and grabbed the condom, ripping the foil in half. He rolled it onto his member and moved back on top of the Pinkette.

He searched her face for any trace of fear and discomfort but found eagerness. She grabbed his arms, "Just try."

He moved his hand to her womanhood and pressed on it, making sure she was wet enough. She squeaked when his finger pressed into her and slid back out. She moved her legs, "Again."

He slid it back it all the way this time, earning a moan in return. He pulled it out and lined up his member with her womanhood. She looked up at him, "You've never done this right Sasuke?"

"No. This will hurt though…are you sure?"

"Hai."

He grunted and pushed his hips forward into her, inching slowly at first. She hissed at how large he was and the intrusion of him in her. His eyes went wide when he hit her barrier. "Take a deep breath okay?"

She nodded and took in a gulp of air. He thrust his hips forward, tearing her hymen in half and burying himself to her hilt. He moved his lips against hers, muffling her scream. After a few seconds passed, he rasped against her lips, "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded as he remained still on top of her. "It's not too painful Sasuke-kun…" It felt weird to have him inside her like this. The pain was slowly fading for her and the dull throb was back with a vengeance. She had initially thought it would feel much like how it felt with her brother, but it didn't. She didn't feel dirty or violated…she felt whole and in love. Sasuke stroked her cheek, "Sakura?"

"You can move Sasuke-kun…please move."

He fumbled to get on his forearms and pulled out of her before pushing back in. It took all of his strength to not slam into her and hurt her. She was so tight and clenching his member to the point where it was hard to move.

Sasuke rocked his hips back and forth, still going slow for the girl beneath him. Her eyes were shut and little mewls and moans continually left her plump red lips. Her nails gripped his arms and she moved her legs to wrap around his waist. "Sakura, look at me."

She opened her eyes just as he thrust back into her. The two simultaneously groaned and Sakura arched her head back. She felt like her stomach was twisting with cramps. She squeezed her thighs around his side, making him stop and grunt. "Sasuke-kun…faster."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!"

He obliged to her request and moved his body faster over hers, using his mouth to touch her neck, her collar bone, her breasts and her face. He could feel Sakura was close and he wasn't far behind her. He kissed one of her breasts, and swirled his tongue over a nipple. Her back arched and her chest leaned into his mouth. "Sasuke!"

She felt like she was going to explode. She moved her hips up to meet his and let them fall into a natural rhythm. His finger traced her hip and them reached down to press against her clit. She cried out as her orgasm took her violently over the edge. She arched and drove her nails into Sasuke's shoulders. "Sas-UKE!"

He grunted and pushed his hips a few more times as her walls clenched him with fervor force. "Sakura…" Once more, and then he was gone, letting himself release. He pulled out of Sakura and collapsed onto her chest, breathing heavily.

When the two finally caught their breath, Sasuke looked at Sakura to find her smiling. He moved to her side and moved an arm to lay across her stomach, "Was it enjoyable?" She nodded and let a small tear escape her eye, "Sasuke…that was the most enjoyable thing in my life." She moved her head to rest on his chest, "It made me love you more."

He smiled as she drifted off to sleep, "I know the feeling…my cherry blossom."

**AN: Well? I'll be honest; I was very iffy about posting this. I kept thinking, 'it's too soon!' But, my fingers and mind had another idea. So please, leave your comments, your opinions, and if you do think it's too soon, let me know so I can rewrite this. Thank you again everyone, and I appreciate each and every one of you who reviews, follows or favorite's this story! So review, and I'll get another chapter up for this and Naruto the Matchmaker soon! Until next time! **


	14. Gaining Her Life Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW IF YOU HAD QUESTIONS ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**AN: I know I've stated this before, but there have been some questions from this past chapter, so I'm posting this once again: Okay, so apparently there's been some confusion when it comes to Sakura's past. I stated in chapter 7 that she was sexually abused. Being sexually abused does not necessarily mean taking her virginity, it includes inappropriate touching. She is still a virgin because her brother nor Yahiko never went all the way with her, they only inappropriately touched her. I hope this clears some things up!**

**ANN: Sakura finally gets a backbone! Review!**

Sasuke and Sakura were downstairs in the living room by the time Hitomi made it home. She only had to take one look at them before tugging Sakura from her spot and headed upstairs. Sasuke scowled, "You better not scare her."

"You shouldn't be talking Sasuke…"

Sakura flushed as Hitomi pulled the girl into her room and shut the door. Sakura stood there, a frightened expression on her face. She was waiting for the yelling or even hitting but she didn't feel anything. She looked up to see Hitomi smiling at her. "You two had sex didn't you?"

Sakura approached the older woman, a pleading look on her face, "Please don't be mad Nee-Chan, It was my idea...I can leave if you don't think-"

"Sakura, I'm not mad."

Sakura's eyes widened as Hitomi laughed. She rummaged in her pocket and handed her a small case. "Did foolish little brother use protection?"

Sakura nodded. The elder Uchiha let her shoulder slump in relief, "Thank god…he has some common sense unlike his brother. Girl talk! How was it?"

"I- well…it-amazing?"

Hitomi squealed and hugged Sakura. The Pinkette was confused, "Shouldn't you be mad at us? We're only 18 years old."

"Exactly! Sasuke's 18 and you'll be 18 in a few days…it's your choice as adults on what you do so long as you protect yourselves. This just means I get to plan a wedding sooner!"

Sakura looked down at the case, "What is this?"

"It's birth control. You can never be too safe! Now…let me explain how a pregnancy works…"

LATER THAT AFTERNOON:

Sasuke twitched in his spot on the couch. His older brother was glaring at him and tapping his fingers on the armrest. "Nii-san…"

"Tell me you used a condom Sasuke…we don't need another unplanned pregnancy in this family." Sasuke whipped his head to Itachi, "Are you calling your son a mistake?"

Itachi snorted, "No foolish brother, I'm calling him a surprise." He turned to his brother fully now, "How long has Hitomi been talking to Sakura now?"

Sasuke looked at his phone and groaned, "3 hours."

"Was Sakura okay with all of this?"

Sasuke choked, "It was her idea."

The elder Uchiha continued to stare at his brother, amused how much he kept flinching and twitching. He remembered being in the same position with their father not too long ago. The two heard the door open upstairs and laughter trail out. Hitomi and Sakura came down the stairs, hand in hand. Sakura frowned when she saw Itachi's pissed off look, "Itachi-nii…"

Itachi smirked, "So Imouto has started to come out of her shell has she? I hear you seduced foolish little brother here."

Sakura blushed and dug her head into her hands. Hitomi laughed, "I would've thought it would be the other way around."

Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Oh, his brother and sister would never let him live this down. "I'm not a sex freak thank you."

Sakura left Hitomi's side and stood in front of Itachi, "You're not mad are you Itachi-nii? It was my idea…" He chuckled, "You're adults…what can I do? Did you give her birth control dear?"

It was Hitomi's turn to chuckle, "Of course…after you made the mistake of not using a condom, I vowed to make sure Sasuke's wife would be protected."

Sasuke snickered at his brother as Sakura sat down next to him. Itachi scowled, "Yes yes, pregnancy is bad, I get it."

"Excuse me! You aren't the one who had a watermelon inside her for 9 months! You didn't have to push it through a tiny hole!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. "Are you okay? You aren't upset are you?"

Sakura smiled as the yelling between Hitomi and Itachi got louder, "I'm alright Sasuke-kun." The two looked up when Hitomi pushed Itachi down on the couch and attached her lips to his. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he grabbed Sakura, "Food…hungry…so not going to watch my brother get laid."

Just as the two left the room, Itachi yelled, "Only because I get laid more then you!"

THE NEXT DAY:

Sakura watched Sasuke cough and sneeze in bed. She felt his forehead and sighed with forlorn, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry."

Sasuke grabbed her hand and burrowed under the blankets, "Hush, I'm-cough- fine."

Itachi laughed from the edge of his bed, "You're home today brother, sorry."

"Let Sakura stay too."

Itachi shook his head,"You need to rest and Sakura needs to go catch up from yesterday. She's got a meeting with Tsunade-sama today anyway."

Sasuke frowned and coughed when Sakura kissed his cheek. "I'll be okay Sasuke-kun; you don't need to worry about me." Itachi stood and left the room, "I'll drop you off when you're ready Imouto."

Sasuke held onto her hand as she stood. His voice was raspy, "You better call if there's a problem. If Yahiko or Karin says one word out of line-"

"You'll be the first one that I call. I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Love you more."

She kissed his cheek and giggled when she had to wrench her hand from his grip. She looked back at him one last time to see a worried expression as he laid there.

Itachi dropped the Pinkette off at the campus and told her that he would pick her up when school was done. As he drove away, Sakura felt her stomach twist into knots. Today would be one of the first days without Sasuke at her side, hovering over her. She was sure that if she avoided Karin and Yahiko, things would be fine. She high tailed it into school and went to Tsunade's office first. The office was decorated for the summer festival around campus that would be starting today. The receptionist smiled and ushered Sakura back into the blonde's office.

"Sakura!"

"Hi Tsunade-sama."

The older woman hugged Sakura, smiling as she did so. After the two had taken their seats, Tsunade frowned, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's home sick today. Itachi-nii-san dropped me off."

"I see. I just wanted to meet with you and let you know that the Uchiha's are now your emergency contacts and will be the ones your grades are sent home too. You don't have any objections to that do you?"

"No, they've done a lot for me and I'm grateful for it."

Tsunade smiled and leaned back, "Fantastic, second question, what do you plan on going to college for?"

Sakura frowned, "I haven't honestly thought about it. I know helping people interests me."

"Like in the medical field?"

"Hai."

Tsunade grinned and dug through her papers. She handed a stack to Sakura, "These are internship opportunities working at the hospital. You'd be working with me. Promise you'll think about it?"

Sakura smiled widely, "Of course!"

"Good, now go enjoy the festival today. Come find me if there's a problem."

"I will! Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura skipped out of the office and made it to the classroom where Naruto was bouncing up and down next to the group. When he saw her, he lunged at her, "Saku-chan! You're better!" He pulled back and noticed the Uchiha that was usually glued to her side was missing. "Where's teme? Did he get in trouble from yesterday?"

"No, he's sick today. Probably caught what I had."

"No! He's going to miss the festival!"

"I know, but Itachi-nii wouldn't let him come."

Naruto nodded and gazed down at his phone. A text message appeared on the screen and stared up at him.

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: I'm counting on you to watch Sakura since my brother won't let me leave the damn house. I better not hear that Karin or Yahiko made any contact with her; you know the problems it causes. If you let Sakura out of your sight for one moment during this stupid festival today, you won't be able to move for a month. She better come home in exactly the condition you see her in now, got it dobe?_

The energetic blonde flinched; he did not want to get beat up by his best friend. His punches hurt! Naruto whined, "Saku-chan! Stick with us today okay?"

"Of course Naruto-kun!"

Shikamaru snickered and looked down at Naruto's phone. Of course the Uchiha would threaten Naruto. He watched as Hinata and TenTen each grabbed one of her arms and walk to the door. Ino left his own side and grabbed onto TenTen's free arm. Naruto screeched and ran after them, inwardly fearing for his own life if Sakura left his sight. The rest of the group followed, with loud boisterous laughter.

The girls walked arm in arm by all the booths and rides, laughing and pointing at some of the attractions. Sakura felt bad that Sasuke wasn't with her to enjoy this. She whipped out her phone when they found a table to sit at and texted him.

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Are you feeling any better? _

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: Yes and no._

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: What do you mean?_

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: I feel better, but I'm anxious without you near me. Are you okay? _

Sakura giggled, always the overprotective Uchiha. Her fingers clicked on the keyboard. She didn't notice how she was now alone and two pairs of eyes watched her.

_Sms: Sakura Haruno: Just wish you were here to enjoy the festival. _

_Sms: Sasuke Uchiha: I do too. We'll go on a date this weekend okay? Anything you want. _

Sakura smiled dreamily and set her phone down. He even knew how to make her smile when he wasn't near her. Her phone vibrated again and as she bent to pick it up, a hand reached out and swiped it away. Sakura looked up to see Karin scowling at her. "What do you think you're doing mute?"

Sakura's eyes went wide; "I was just talking to Sasuke-kun…he's home sick."

Karin sneered, "You don't get to call him Sasuke-kun…he's not yours. I thought I made that clear to you mute."

The redhead expected the girl to crawl into herself and cry but was surprised when Sakura stood up and narrowed her eyes, "I think if he were yours, he would have made that clear awhile ago. But he claimed me and I accepted. What part of that do you not get?"

Karin pushed her glasses up and huffed, "You're just saying that! You know that as soon as your father gets into town, he'll rip you away from my Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura winced, but held herself up. "How do you even know about my father?"

"I told her Saki."

Sakura went stock still when a body appeared behind her and traced the skin on her neck. Yahiko smirked, "What's wrong? All this newly found confidence shrinking away now that your precious Uchiha isn't here to protect you?"

Yahiko clapped himself on the back. He waited for her to drop and cower in fear; it was what she always did. This time, she moved away from him and stared at him in defiance. "He doesn't protect me all the time."

Yahiko sat on the table and leaned back. He held his hand out and Karin handed him her phone. He looked at her messages, sneering in disgust at all the messages from Sasuke.

He would admit…the Uchiha had made it nearly impossible for him to get close to her. He was grateful for the opening to accomplish the task Sasori had given him. Yahiko stopped at one message and grinned, "What's this?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Yahiko turned to Karin, "Listen to this…Itachi Uchiha had requested guardianship of little Saki here."

Karin smirked, "Satoshi won't be too thrilled with that now won't he." She moved closer to Sakura and shoved the Pinkette to the ground. Sakura's bag fell and with it, the contents of her bag. The pill case Hitomi had given her yesterday fell to the ground.

Karin's eyes went wide. "Yahiko…you told me she was a virgin."

Yahiko didn't look up from her phone, "She is. Sasori wants to claim her for himself."

"Then why the fuck does she have this?" Karin held up the case and Yahiko's eyes went wide. Sakura snatched the case back and stuffed it in her bag when Karin grabbed her collar, "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX WITH SASUKE!"

Sakura grabbed her hands, "Let go of me!"

"Saku-chan! Where are you?"

Yahiko grunted and got off the table. "Dammit. Move Karin, let me do it." Yahiko took the grip on Sakura's collar and held her close. The people passing by watched and listened with curiosity, some shaking their heads at what would happen when the young Uchiha found out about this. Yahiko shook her, "You're a whore! You knew you belonged to your brother."

Sakura couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She clawed at Yahiko's hands, "Let go of me! Get away! STOP!"

"I HOPE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT SASUKE UCHIHA'S CLAIMED IS NOTHING BUT A DIRTY LITTLE WHORE WHO BELONGS TO HER BROTHER."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" She yanked herself from his grip and scuffled back a few feet. She grabbed her banged up phone and shoved it in her bag. She fell back onto her backside and looked up at a laughing Karin. "Now Sasuke will be more then glad to relinquish his claim on you. How would he feel if the whole school made fun of him for your mistakes? He'd want to fix it by getting rid of you."

Sakura held her head,"Stop! STOP IT!"

"Saku-chan!"

Naruto and Hinata were by Sakura's side in an instant, trying to calm the girl. Ino and TenTen stood protectively in front of her. "Leave her alone! Stop spreading lies about a girl you don't even know!"

Yahiko leaned back and laughed, "Lies? You think they're lies? HAH! She's a tainted little whore who knows nothing other then to run and cause problems for the people around her. She's the reason her mother was killed."

That struck a nerve. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Hinata and Naruto leaned back when Sakura shakily got to her feet and glared at her tormentors. "If I'm everything you say I am, I suggest you take a look in the mirror. What boy goes around abusing other girls and trying to torture them?" She turned to Karin, "What kind of girl tries to break up a happy relationship purely for her own sexual needs?"

Karin clenched her fists, "You take that back!"

"THEN TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID ABOUT ME! TAKE AWAY ALL THE PAIN AND WORDS YOU'VE SAID WHEN YOU NEVER EVEN KNEW ME!"

Naruto was recording everything on his phone. Sasuke would be proud of his girl. Finally, she was sticking up for herself. Sakura clenched her fist, "All I wanted was to be normal and have one person show me it's okay to be me no matter my past. I just wanted to know it wasn't my fault, and you know what, I've finally realized that. WHAT YOU DID TO ME WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Hinata smiled, "Go Sakura!"

Yahiko crossed his arms. Sasori's plan wasn't working out. Damn the Uchiha for breaking her. It would take years to put her back in her defenseless state. "And what's going to happen when it's time for you to come back to reality when the people around you get hurt?"

Sakura could hear the threat in Yahiko's voice. She grit her teeth, "I won't let them get hurt."

"You will hurt my Sasuke-kun! I know you will! It's better if I beat you half to death and deliver you to your damn father right now!" Karin yelled as she lunged at Sakura. Sakura's eyes went wide and she sidestepped out of the way, making the redhead collide with Naruto.

She got up and lunged one more time for Sakura who kept moving out of the way. Karin went to land a punch on Sakura's face but was surprised when a hand caught her fist. A pissed off Uchiha and angry looking Tsunade stood in front of the Pinkette. Sasuke clenched his fist, "Care to repeat that?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

His voice was cold and his face was dark, "I've told you to leave her alone Karin. You know I hate repeating myself."

Karin struggled to remove her hand, "But Sasuke-kun! She's ruining your reputation! I'm only trying to help you raise your standards! I know what's good for you and I know that her past is ruining your life!"

A crowd had gathered now and Sakura flitted from side to side. Why did he have to show up now? She didn't want him to get involved.

Sasuke snarled, "You don't know what's good for me Karin! DAMMIT! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT STANDARDS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! JUST LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

Karin was unfazed as she stared at the Pinkette behind Sasuke. Her eyes were blazing, "You've brainwashed him! He's never acted like this before!"

The group let out a groan. This was never going to end. Sakura blinked. Brainwashed Sasuke? Was this girl serious? She turned away and bent down to grab her bag. She adjusted it on her back and started to walk away. Karin growled, "Where do you think you're going mute? I'm not done with you yet!"

Sakura stopped, but didn't turn around. "I don't care if you're not done. I'm finished talking with someone who won't listen to anything. I just don't care anymore. You're not worth my time."

Tsunade clicked her tongue, "Let go of her Sasuke. My office…now Karin."

Sasuke let her go and watched as she followed Tsunade up the stairs. The Uchiha snarled at the crowd. He barked out an order, "If you all are going to stand there and gawk while a girl tried to defend herself, do it somewhere else and be useless! MOVE!"

The crowd quickly dispersed and Sasuke watched a pale Sakura walk behind a booth. He turned to find Yahiko smirking at her backside. "Get your fucking eyes off my claimed."

Yahiko's eyes flicked to Sasuke, "Bold move Uchiha, I'll give you that."

The young Uchiha walked up to the orange haired boy and grabbed his collar. "You're fucking lucky there are witnesses around, otherwise I'd kill you and leave you to rot for the hell you've put her through."

Yahiko laughed and shoved the Uchiha away, "You better watch her closely. I guarantee the next time she's out of your eyesight; it won't be me she'll be dealing with."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the warning and walked away. This is why he never let the damn woman out of his sight. One day and everything goes to hell. His eyes sought out the pink hair he loved to run his fingers through everyday. He found her leaning against the back of a booth, holding her sides. As soon as their eyes met she sighed.

Sasuke tugged one of her hands from her sides and pulled her to him. They stood silently in each other embrace for a moment before Sasuke let out a breath of relief, "Are you okay?"

She was quiet, "She's right Sasuke. They both are. Because of my problems you're burdened with-" He gripped her tighter. She could hear his jaw pop and his teeth grind with irritation. "Don't. Don't you fucking believe them."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"No, I even heard you myself. You said you didn't believe that it was your fault. You were finally sticking up for yourself. Don't go back on your words when you've done nothing wrong but become more of yourself." He was quiet now and whispered, "More of what your mother would want you to be like."

Her heart ached. "How do you know what my mother would want me to be like?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke pecked her cheek, "I'll show you later. You did the right thing….now I have one more thing to deal with." He stuck his arm out and intercepted the energetic blonde who was lunging for his girl. He held Naruto up by his collar, "Dobe, you and I need to have a little talk."

"No teme! I made sure to watch her! It was an accident!"

Sasuke glared, "Dobe…"

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke-kun, it was my fault for wandering away. You don't need to hurt Naruto-kun."

"Yea! Don't hurt Naruto-kun! I like living teme!" Naruto said clawing at the Uchiha's grip. Sasuke set his feet on the ground and hauled him away, "A chat, now."

Sakura and the rest of the group winced at the sounds coming from beyond another booth.

"I told you to watch her! It was a simple task and you screwed it up! What the hell happened dobe?"

"Teme! ITAI! STOP HITTING ME!"

"Fine, I won't let you move for a fucking month dobe! This is the second time it's happened!"

"I LIKE LIVING TEME! DON'T HURT ME!"

"DIE DOBE!"

When the two finally emerged, Naruto was holding his head and Sasuke had a large smirk on his face.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be sick today Uchiha? How did you know she was in trouble?"

He drapped an arm around Sakura's waist, "She didn't pick up her phone."

She panicked and felt his forehead, "But…your fever! You should be resting!"

Sasuke grunted, "I'm fine, Itachi knows I'm here." Ino leaned in close to Sakura, "So our little cherry blossom lost her virginity to the big bad Uchiha huh?"

Sakura blushed, "Wel- I…oooh!" She burrowed into Sasuke's side. The group laughed. Naruto whipped out his phone. "Here Teme, I figured that you would want to hear everything." He played back the recording.

Sasuke's grin grew wider and wider with each word. He squeezed Sakura's shoulder, "Someone's getting a backbone."

"Took you long enough Haruno! Now you're one of us." Neji said grabbing TenTen's hand. She grinned, "Let's go enjoy the rest of the festival."

The group cleared out, talking and laughing. Sakura pulled Sasuke back and kissed him hard on the mouth. He pinned her against the wall and responded back fervently. She pulled away first to gasp for air. Sasuke looked down at her, "What was that for?"

Her eyes were a soft light green now, much like they were when she was younger. "Loving me. For letting me know that it's okay to be me."

"Anytime cherry blossom, anytime." He said reaching for her lips again. Their mouths crashed together and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura pulled on his hair and whimpered against his mouth. Just as Sasuke went to bite her lip, Naruto's voice rang out.

"HEY YOU SEX FREAKS! GET OUT HERE AND HANG OUT WITH US!"

Sasuke sighed and dropped his head, "Can I kill him please?"

Sakura giggled and tapped his nose, "Come on Mr. Big Bad Uchiha."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him along, a smile on her face. Sasuke smirked, "Coming Sakura."

WITH YAHIKO:

"Dammit Yahiko! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT A VIRGIN?"

Yahiko sighed and let his head rest on the table. Satoshi sat across from him, a scowl on his face. Sasori was punching a tree. "I'm saying she had sex with the Uchiha. She's not yours to claim anymore. She's also got the chief of police requesting for guardianship of her."

"FUCK!" He whirled to his father, "I told you we should've gotten to her sooner! Now she's under protection of the fucking chief of police!"

Satoshi crossed his arms, "Quiet Sasori…she'll come back to us. We just have to strike a nerve that will cause her to run."

The man must be going senile. She was gaining her confidence back! She wouldn't just up and leave anymore…not when she had people protecting her now. "And how do you suggest we do that? You have no idea how much it's been killing me inside. I WANT HER!"

"And you will have her. I hate her fucking rebellious attitude. Reminds me of…her. I can't wait to knock it out of her."

Sasori plopped down next to Satoshi, "What do you have in mind?" Satoshi scratched his chin and looked at Yahiko, "Didn't you say they're having a party for her this weekend?"

"For her birthday yes."

"We'll just have to make a visit to wish her a happy birthday now won't we?"

Sasori grinned, "I like the way you think."

**AN: Review! I'm doing shoutouts in the next chapter :)**


	15. Surprise Time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Rant time! I'm all for constructive criticism, but rude comments and being just plain mean seriously pisses me off. I have advice for some people…if you don't like a story or the way it's written, THEN DON'T READ IT AND DON'T REVIEW ON IT! Okay, I feel better! Excuse me for my rant! **

**ANN: 7 more chapters after this! It makes me sad…but, I will try to make them long and exciting! Here's chapter 14! Review! **

ANNN: I've got a surprise for you all in this chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

THREE DAYS LATER:

Sasuke trailed up the stairs, a smirk on his face. Sakura still wasn't up yet, but he hardly blamed her. This week had been out of the ordinary and exciting, and he thought she deserved a bit of rest. Besides that, it was finally her birthday.

The young Uchiha quietly opened the door and peered in. Sakura laid on the bed, holding her white bear and comforters. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. She really looked more peaceful in her sleep then she did while she was awake.

He was slowly getting her to a point where she would be comfortable with herself. He could already tell it would take just a few more pushes before she had her confidence back. He trailed over to her bed and pushed her bangs from her eyes. When his fingers pressed against her skin, her eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Morning birthday girl."

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes as Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed. "Birthday?"

Did she really forget her own birthday? "You're 18 today. Now come on, we've got a full day today and I even let you sleep in."

She tilted her head, "Like what Sasuke-kun?"

"You'll see." Sasuke said as he walked to the bathroom and went back to his room. Sakura blinked but did as she was told. Once she was dressed in some black skinny jeans and a long sleeve red striped shirt, she made her way over to Sasuke's room. He smirked when she strode in. "We match."

It was true. He was wearing black pants and a long blue striped shirt. Sakura giggled, "Then change then silly."

"No, I like matching you. Signifies that you're mine."

She blushed when he grabbed his wallet from his dresser and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have to go."

"But what about Hitomi-nee-chan and Itachi-nii?"

"You'll see them later. I promised you a date remember? There's somewhere I've been dying to take you." She let him tug her out of the house and to his bike. She picked up her normal helmet and got on behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Sasuke revved the engine and sped off, avoiding the park where everyone would be right now, setting up. Itachi and Hitomi had taken Ren to grab a cake for her and pick up some papers from city hall before joining the festivities. Sakura watched the trees go by as Sasuke zipped along the road, taking back roads finally until they left town.

When they were stopped at a light Sakura spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

Sasuke took off after that, making Sakura grip him tighter. They were in the woods finally when Sasuke hit the brakes on his bike. He kicked the stand up and removed his helmet. "We have to walk from here."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she nodded removing her own helmet. She was even more confused when Sasuke kneeled in front of her, with his back to her. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Get on."

"On what?"

He turned his head, "My back."

She smiled and jumped on his back, squealing when he stood up and adjusted his arms under her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and set her face in the crook of his neck. He started to walk and Sakura could feel the excitement pouring from him. What was so important that he had to show her?

"How does it feel?"

She peered at him from the corner of her eye, "Hn?"

"Being 18, how does it feel?"

She shrugged the best that she could. "Not much different really…I do feel happier if that's what you're talking about?"

He chuckled and looked ahead, "That's exactly what I mean cherry blossom." He carried her in silence until he stopped, "Shut your eyes."

"Sasuke-kun…what's going on?"

"Please shut your eyes?"

Sakura let out a breath and shut her eyes. She even buried her face in his neck so she couldn't see even if her eyes were open. Sasuke resumed his walking for another 5 minutes before he stopped. He let go of her legs and helped her slide off his back. "Okay, open them."

Her green eyes were met with a wonderful sight when they opened. They were in a meadow with all different kinds of flowers in various shapes and colors surrounding them. A little further ahead she could see a pond with a picnic-spread set up. Sasuke watched her face morph from shock to excitement. "Do you like it? I came here a lot when my parents died."

Her eyes saddened at this and she turned to him. Her tiny arms snaked around his torso and she pressed her face into his chest. "I love it. Thank you for sharing this with me."

He kissed the top of her head, "Come on." He tugged her down to the picnic spread and sat down next to her. She helped him get out their lunch and drinks, "When did you set this up?"

"This morning. That's why I let you sleep in."

Sakura nodded and took a bite of her food, "This is delicious!"

"Thank Hitomi, she cooked everything."

Sakura smiled and crossed her legs. The pond was overly large, but it was decent enough to go swimming in. There was a slight breeze wafting through the meadow of flowers behind them as they ate. Sasuke leaned back on his hands and watched Sakura gaze at the pond. "What's on your mind?"

She looked up startled, "Nothing! This place is so beautiful; I can't help but just stare in wonder." She put down her tea, "What else are we doing today?"

Sasuke looked at his phone. There were five new text messages from Naruto and his brother. "We'll spend some time here, and then go back into town for the next part of your birthday."

She pouted, "Why won't you tell me?"

"That would ruin the anticipation." Sasuke said opening the new messages.

_Sms: Itachi Uchiha: Papers are all in order. Hitomi is officially Sakura's guardian._

_Sms: Naruto Uzumaki: Come here at 1._

_Sms: Naruto Uzumaki: Scratch that…2!_

_Sms: Itachi Uchiha: Bring Sakura at 1 before I kill Naruto._

_Sms: Naruto Uzumaki: Your brother is scary teme! See you and Saku-chan at 3!_

Sasuke smirked and chuckled. He put his phone down and peered over at Sakura. She was lying on her back, staring up at the clouds. He laid next to her, "Watching the clouds?"

She pointed, "Look! See that?"

Sasuke grinned; the cloud she was pointing at was in the shape of a heart, passing over quickly. The next thing he knew, Sakura was on top of him, a grin on her face. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought his head up to kiss her, using his other hand to push her head down. Their lips were tangled together in a fury of kisses and nips as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

Sasuke was cautious to take his movements slow, but was still bold enough to drag away some moans from her mouth. He rolled over so that he straddled her. He leaned down, "Sakura…don't tempt me."

She squirmed, "What if I wanted to?"

"You don't have any idea how hard it is to control myself when we're alone and you're underneath me."

She whimpered and grabbed his biceps. "But it's my birthday Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke's heart beat fast. He liked how much she was coming out of her shell. Her attitude and sass was definitely amusing to him. When Sakura's nails dug into his arms he lowered his head to her neck and suckled on her pulse point. She moved her head to the side, allowing him more room. "Sasuke-kun…"

He moved his hand to her waist and dipped inside her pants. He was slow and kept his eyes on her face, ready to pull back if she got scared. Just as he was about to dip a finger inside her underwear, his phone rang. The two stared at it before Sasuke continued to lick her neck, "Ignore it."

"But it could be important."

Sasuke groaned and pulled himself off her before ripping the phone from the ground. He held it to his ear, "This better be good dobe, I was in the middle of something."

"You mean the middle of getting laid?"

Sasuke growled, "Naruto…"

Naruto laughed, "I'm just calling to tell you to come now. Everything's ready and everyone's here."

"And you couldn't have called in 10 minutes to tell me this?"

"NOPE! See you soon!" He hung up on the Uchiha quickly so he could avoid retaliation. Sasuke sighed and put his phone back down. He looked over at his girl who was smiling. "Tonight maybe?"

"You can count on that. Come on, we have to go." He wrapped up the blanket and put it and the bag that their food into a backpack. He stood and held his hand out for Sakura. She leaned up and kissed him, pulling away before he could respond, "Thank you, this was a wonderful present."

"Hn, woman, this isn't even all of your gift. Just wait and see. But…you're welcome."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the remark but followed him back to his bike. Soon they were back on the road going into town. At a stoplight, Sakura whimpered and squirmed behind Sasuke, "Can we go back?"

"Back to the meadow?"

"Yes, I like it there when it's just the two of us."

Sasuke smirked, "We'll go tomorrow and spend the day there."

Sakura sighed and squeezed the Uchiha tighter, "What's so important Sasuke-kun…I really wanted it back there."

He turned his head slightly to look at her through his helmet, "Really now? You're that comfortable with me?"

She had wanted to get this fact off her chest for a while. "Of course I'm comfortable with you Sasuke-kun…you're the one I trust with my life."

He felt his love for her increase ten-fold. She trusted him with her life. He had wanted to hear those words for so long. It only pushed him harder to do what he was about to do later. He revved the engine and took off for the park, eager to get there. Once they parked, Sasuke whirled around, took off each of their helmets and kissed her hard. He moved to her neck and softly bit into her collarbone. Sakura mewled, "Sasuke-kun!"

He whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

"Then take me back to the meadow."

"We'll go back tonight. First however, I have another surprise for you."

"Another one?"

"Among the others yes. Now shut your eyes." Sasuke said grabbing her hand to lead her since she couldn't see. He led her slowly into the park, keeping his hand firmly clasped around hers. Sakura squealed, "Sasuke-kun! Just tell me!"

Sasuke spoke loudly, "Almost there."

The Uchiha could hear voices and shuffling as they approached. Sasuke smirked; he couldn't wait to see her reaction. This would be the most memorable birthday for her. He stopped her and moved behind the pinkette. He put his hands over her eyes, "Ready?"

She was getting impatient. "Yes!"

He whispered low in her ear as he took his hands away, "Happy Birthday Sakura."

Her eyes fluttered open and her mouth dropped. The meeting place was decked out in balloons and banners with tables set up. The aroma of cooked food wafted through the air and everyone she knew was grinning at her. Even Jiriaha, Tsunade and Kakashi had shown up. Ren was the first to run full speed at her, knocking her back into Sasuke's arms. "AUNTIE SAKURA! What do you think? I bet you're surprised aren't you? Do you like it?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Ren, give her some time."

Before the couple knew it, everyone closed in on them, ripping her from Sasuke's arms so that she could be passed along for hugs and well wishes.

Sasuke watched her carefully and could tell she was close to tears from the way her eyes looked at everyone. He pushed his way through everyone and gripped her wrist, pulling her to him. "What do you think? Like it?"

She nodded and peered at everyone around her, "Thank you. I really don't know how to thank you for this. You didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me."

Naruto groaned, "Saku-chan, it's not any trouble."

Ino nodded and clasped her hands together, "We wanted to do this for you, to make you really feel like you're a part of our village."

"Were you surprised Imouto?"

Was she surprised? Very much so. She had no idea that all these people cared for her this much. The pink haired girl smiled, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Naruto threw his fist into the air, "Yes! TIME FOR FOOD!"

"Uzumaki…if you touch that cake you won't be able to feel your hands for a year."

"But Itachi-teme!"

Sakura shook her head, "Itachi-teme?" Sasuke snorted and led her over to a table so they could sit and eat. "He does that to only Itachi and I. He's known my family since we were very young."

Sakura giggled and grabbed some food. She could feel her mouth watering. It was peaceful as everyone ate; conversations and yelling all over the place. Sakura could see the sexual tension between Tsunade and Jiraiya and it seemed Itachi and Hitomi were making out after another fight.

The girls had dragged Sakura away from Sasuke for some girl talk. Ino nudged her, "I can't believe you're 18 already."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You aren't?"

"None of us are. We each have a few months to go. You're the first claimed girl in our group." TenTen said setting down her tea. Hinata sighed, "I remember how Naruto-kun claimed me…Neji-nii-san was not happy."

Ino laughed, "That's because Naruto painted it on the school walls. Of course Neji wasn't happy." She turned to Sakura to explain, "Naruto was always considered the class clown, and when he claimed little Hinata over here, everyone was shocked. We were more shocked when she accepted."

TenTen giggled, "Neji got over it though. I found him training in this park after that incident. He was so angry that he pushed me up against a tree and kissed me." She said happily. Ino stuck out her tongue, "You and the weird passionate destiny you share with Neji is something I'll never understand."

"How did you get claimed Ino?"

Ino blushed and looked down at the table, "Well…you see…"

TenTen smirked evilly. It was payback time for the comment about Neji. "She actually had to fight for him. There was another blonde who wanted him to claim her."

"Who?"

Ino blew up, "THAT STUPID TEMARI! SHE SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THEN TO CREEP ON MY MAN!" The place went silent and everyone looked at Ino. Shikamaru sighed, "Here we go…"

Hinata grabbed Ino's hand, "But he didn't…he claimed you. Breathe before you scare Sakura."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sasuke was by her side. He glared at Ino, "Why are you scaring her?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled Sakura up. "I was not scaring her Sasuke…way to be overprotective. Come on Sakura! Time to open presents!" Sakura opened her mouth to protest, "But, I don't need presents!"

"Please Sakura? Then everyone will just talk and dance before we do the cake. Open them for us?"

She sat down and looked back at Sasuke. He bent his head, indicating for her to continue. Ino took a box and handed it to her. "This one first." Sakura smiled, it was from Ren.

Ren made his way over to her side and watched her with large eyes. She opened the box slowly and pulled out a brand new game controller. She eyed it with curiosity before looking at little Ren. He wore Sasuke's smirk and pointed at it, "Your very own controller! You're getting better at playing games with me and I wanted you to have your very own controller! I got it with my own allowance!"

Sakura felt tears tug at her eyes and hugged the boy. He spent his own money on her? "Thank you Ren. I love it."

Sasuke smiled when Ren moved away from her. She looked up at him in tears. He mouthed an 'I love you' to her as the next gift was given to her. Sakura's heart swelled seeing all the medical textbooks Tsunade had supplied her with. Jiraiya and Kakashi had each given her a romance novel. Sasuke grit his teeth at this fact.

Hinata smiled shyly when Sakura opened her gift of assorted earrings. TenTen was proud to give her a set of handcrafted kunai. Kiba and Shino both handed her a box full of decorated picture frames to fill with pictures. Ino was laughing when she gave Sakura her gift of a camera so she would be able to fill those frames. Lee and Neji gave her CDs full of classical and techno music. Shikamaru had gotten the hint that she loved to write and gave her a brand new journal.

Sakura was almost bawling by the time Naruto gave her his gift. He and Hinata had worked on a scrapbook for her, filled with pictures that showed how much she fit in here and how she gained her confidence back.

The young Uchiha now made his way over to Sakura and sat behind her. "Two more."

When Sakura looked up, Itachi and Hitomi were in front of her, both of them holding one box between them. Hitomi grinned, "Here Sakura, We hope this brings you a little light to your life like you've brought to ours."

Sakura shakily took the box and opened it. She peered in to see a bunch of papers. She was confused at first, but when she actually read the titles, sobs caught in her throat. She looked up at Itachi, "I'm a citizen here?" He nodded with a smirk. She looked at Hitomi now, "You-you're my guardian?"

She too nodded with a smile. Sakura leaped up and lunged at the elder Uchiha's, sobs wrenching from her throat and tears staining their shirts. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The brunette giggled, "Sakura, did you really think we'd let you leave after you've made this family happy? You have nothing to worry about anymore."

Itachi put a hand on her shoulder, "Especially since you have one more gift to open. Turn around Imouto."

Sakura whipped around to see Sasuke with a hand behind his back. He shoved his hand in his pocket before pulling it out and taking both her hands, "I have to explain this before I can give it to you."

Sakura held her breath, "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

No one besides his brother knew what he was doing. This made it all the more exciting. After learning that she trusted him with her life, he was confident he would get the answer he wanted so desperately to hear. He toyed with her hand, "Do you know what happens after a boy claims a girl here?"

She shook her head. "No…I guess I don't."

He grabbed a piece of her hair, "They have to be 17 to accept and make the claim. But there's more, you have to be 18 to accept and even make this proposal."

Sakura was beyond confused now. The aura of the crowd was heavy with anticipation. Whispers of 'Is he really going to do it?' and 'I can't believe she'll be the first!' were passed around.

Sasuke continued, "Sakura…it may seem too soon for you, but I can tell you that for me, this is what I want. I feel as if I've known you for years instead of these short couple of months. This is something I want to do." He cupped her cheeks and stared into her emerald eyes, "I want to have you forever. I want to possess you, watch you, laugh with you, protect you and love you for as long as I remain an Uchiha."

Sakura almost stopped breathing when he got down on one knee in front of her. "Sas-sasuke?"

"You're mine Sakura. I don't care what anyone says about that. I have absolutely no intention of letting you my claimed go. Your past doesn't matter anymore because your future is mine." He took her hand and looked at her ring finger. He touched it, "This finger looks so bare, let me fix that."

Sakura gasped when she felt the cool kiss of metal on her finger. She looked down to see a small diamond ring sitting there with 4 small pink diamonds surrounding it.

Sasuke watched the tears fall from her eyes, "It doesn't have to be now, but I would be honored if you'd be my wife Sakura."

She stared at him and then down at the ring in wonder. Is this what she wanted? Is this what her mother would wish her to do? Could she marry a boy after knowing him for so little time? Would she be safe with him and not repeat her mother's mistakes? She stared at Sasuke, her heart pounding. He made her safe, loved, and most importantly…happy. Her words from earlier repeated over and over in her mind.

Sasuke's hand gripped hers like a lifeline and the group inched closer to the two. Sakura dropped her head and hid her eyes behind her bangs. Sasuke frowned, was she actually going to say no? His heart beat fast as a tiny voice escaped her mouth, "I trust you."

"Sakura?"

She looked up with the lightest green eyes and a soft smile. "I trust you with my life Sasuke-kun…yes, I'll marry you."

Sasuke stood and pulled her into his arms, spinning her around. Sakura held onto him tightly when her feet touched the ground. He could find no words to speak. He gripped her tighter when Hitomi tried to pry her from his arms. "Come on Sasuke! Don't hog her!"

"Mine."

Naruto wedged his way between the two and hugged the pink haired girl. "I'm so going to be the best man!"

"We'll see Naruto." Itachi said crossing his arms.

Sakura felt her head spinning by the time she made it to the table with the cake. Ino had dragged her over so they could light it and sing. She blushed furiously during the song and even more so when Sasuke kissed her cheek.

She was exhausted. The people here really did know how to throw a party. She took the chance she had and walked through the area, smiling. She found her way through a couple of trees and by a bunch of bushes when she finally stopped. She looked up at the sky, "This has got to be one of the best days of my life."

"Really now?"

Sakura froze. No…he couldn't be here. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into a chest. Was it Sasuke? She cursed herself inwardly. This wasn't Sasuke like she wanted to believe it was. She peered out of her eye to see the flaming red hair of her brother. He dragged his nose up her neck, "Sakura, you've grown."

She shut her eyes. This had to be a dream. A hand cupped her chin and she opened her eyes. She came face to face with her father who looked much older then she remembered. He smirked at her, "Happy birthday Saki."

She flinched at the name. Sasori's arms gripped her tighter, "I can't wait to be inside you. You've gotten so damn hot over the years."

She could feel the dirty feeling from all those years ago crawl up her spine. Her brother was not supposed to say that to her. She threw her elbow back into his stomach and hissed, "Get away from me."

Satoshi shook his head and slapped her. Her heads snapped sideways, but she refused to talk to him. "You see Sakura, I have a dilemma."

She remained quiet. He gripped her jaw now, bringing his face close to his, "You don't belong here. You belong at home, like you've been taught. Your little adventure is over. I hope you haven't grown used to the sunlight because you'll never see it again."

She spat in his face, "What makes you think that I'll just cower in fear at the drop of a hat? I'm not that little girl anymore…father."

"See that's where you're wrong." He turned her face towards the Uchiha's, including Sasuke. "Do you want them to end up just like your mother? Burning and begging for you to run?"

She felt fear rise in her body. But it wasn't fear of herself getting hurt, it was fear of her new family facing the same fate her mother had. Her eyes narrowed at the threat and her heart pounded. "You wouldn't fucking dare touch them."

"Only if you refuse to cooperate. If you put up a fight, I can't promise what will slip from my hands." Sakura felt her shoulder slump. Did a family mean protecting the ones you love? How could she protect them? Her head bowed, "What do you want from me?"

He raised his voice slightly, "I want you home doing what you're fucking supposed to be doing, serving us. Here's what you're going to do my dear daughter," He threw her to the ground; "You're going to run, just like you always do. Run to the outskirts of town to your brother in three days. You're going to leave this happy little life behind and come back to reality."

She didn't want to give this up. She was too damn happy here. She looked over at the Uchiha's and whimpered. She refused to have them hurt because of her insane family. Why did he have to threaten the thing that made her happy? She felt defeated, "You promise you won't hurt them?"

"Do I go back on my promises Saki? I promised that I'd return you home one day and look what I'm doing."

Sakura hid her face and let out a broken sob, "Fine! I'll come home, just don't hurt them!" Sasori kissed her neck, "Good girl. I can't wait to see you, bare and ready to be claimed by me in three days."

"Sakura? Where are you?"

Sasori stood up next to their father, "Bye little Saki."

Sakura watched the two run with fervor just as Sasuke appeared by her side. His eyes widened when he saw she was on the ground. He helped her up and checked her body for bruises, "Are you okay? What happened?"

She grimaced and avoided his eyes, "I'm fine Sasuke-kun."

He shook his head and kept her back when she tried to move around him, "No you're not. What's wrong?"

She looked up at his face and let out a strangled whine. His eyes went wide when she attached her mouth to his and kissed him hard. He pulled back and caressed the back of her neck, "What is it Sakura?"

"Take me to the meadow."

"Right now?"

"Hai."

"Why?" He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, "What is wrong? You were happy not too long ago."

She pulled at his shirt, "I need you Sasuke-kun. I need you right now."

"Will you tell me what's wrong if we go to the meadow?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Sasuke turned to find everyone either dancing to the music or sitting there and talking. Itachi had left to bring all the gifts back home with him before returning for Hitomi and Ren. "Wait here okay?"

She nodded and watched him talk to Naruto and Hitomi who waved at her. She waved back before Sasuke returned to her side and grabbed her hand. "I've told everyone that you said thank you and that we need to go take care of something. Let's go."

She nodded and let him lead her off. Her mind swirled, now what was she supposed to do? Could she really leave Sasuke and everyone here? Yes she could if it was to protect them.

And protect them she would.

**AN: Getting good huh? The next few chapters will exciting with…well I won't ruin the surprise! REVIEW!**


	16. Unwanted Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Finally a little action? Heh, Thank you all again for the love last chapter. Hope you all won't hate me too much for the end of this one. Since it's the weekend, I will try to get another one posted. I decided to finish this story out before continuing with Naruto the Match Maker cause I'm on a roll and don't want to lose my ideas! But anyway, here ya go! Review!**

A HALF HOUR LATER:

Sasuke pulled Sakura along the path, a blank look on his face. Sakura had been quiet on the ride to the meadow, and he could feel his stomach twisting into knots at what would trouble her. It was about 6:00 in the evening now and the sun was making its descent in the western sky.

When they finally reached the meadow, Sakura ran straight for the bed of flowers. Sasuke slowly followed, watching his girl with a small smile. She was beautiful in his eyes as she plopped down in the flowers, a smile on her face. "Sakura…"

He sat next to her when she sat up and pointed at the sunset, "It's pretty…ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai…" He turned to her now and grabbed her hand that held her engagement ring. He looked at the diamond and felt his heart swell with pride. This girl was his. He looked up at her now and stroked her cheek, "Tell me what's wrong." She sighed and leaned her cheek into his hand, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No Sakura, I won't."

"Why?"

He chuckled and let his hand drop, "You're going to be my wife someday. How do you expect me to protect you if I don't know what's troubling you?"

Her head bowed, "Sasuke-kun…I can't…I need to protect you too." He wouldn't accept that. He pulled her into his lap and locked his arms around her. He hummed a lullaby in her ear until her head rested on his shoulder. "Please?"

"You'll get hurt."

He didn't want to force her, but it must be huge since she refused to tell him flat out. She had gotten better at telling him what's on her mind; he didn't want to revert back to her keeping everything from him. "I don't care. Tell me."

She grabbed his shirt and dug her face into his neck, "My father and brother showed up at the party earlier."

The young Uchiha froze. They were that close to her and he didn't know about it? His anger rose. That's why she wanted to leave. His voice was low, "Why didn't you yell for me Sakura? Or for Itachi?" Sakura let out a breath, "I was too afraid they would run off with me right there."

Sasuke let one of his arms leave her side and he punched the ground, "What did they say? So help me lord Sakura, if you don't tell me I will be furious." She winced slightly but grabbed his hand and looked at his bruised knuckles. "He-he threatened you."

"How? We've told you that nothing will happen to us."

What did he get about the fact that he wasn't safe with her? She screamed, "HE TOLD ME YOU WOULD END UP LIKE MY MOTHER!"

Sasuke felt the tears stain his shirt now as Sakura dug her head against his chest. "I don't want that to happen Sasuke! I can't risk anyone getting hurt just because of me!" He ran his fingers through her hair, calming himself as she let everything out to him, "He told me to leave this town in three days. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. If I didn't cooperate, he said that you would face the same fate as my mother."

"Sakura…"

"You'd be better off without me. You, Hitomi-nee-chan, Itachi-nii and Ren wouldn't get hurt! That's why I said I would do it! I love you too damn much!"

He spoke smoothly, "Sakura."

She stopped and looked up at her Uchiha. He was smirking at her, his hair covering his eyes. When his bangs did move, his piercing black eyes that always made her heartbeat pick up held confidence and arrogance. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Nothing, and I mean nothing will happen to us. You leaving won't do anything but kill me. I can't live without you."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

Did she want to relive his temper tantrums? She knew how worried and anxious he was without her next to him. He wouldn't take the risk of letting her leave. He would honestly never be the same. "No Sakura, no buts. You know what it does to me when I don't have you near me. What else did they say?"

She bit her lip at this before telling him what her brother said. His grip around her tightened as he listened to the disgusting words. He was going to have a hard time not keeping from snapping their necks for ruining this day and scaring her all over again. Sakura breathed and looked up at him, "Please Sasuke-kun, don't get involved."

He shook his head and laid her down on the flowers. He would have no more arguments. He moved on top of her now, staring directly into her eyes, "Of course I'm getting involved. You realize that since you've told me this information you won't be leaving my sight for the next week. Where did they say to go?"

She was quiet, "Outside town."

"I'll have Itachi intercept them. There's no need for you to worry." He smirked, "Now, where were we earlier?"

She blushed and leaned up on her elbows, "Sasuke-kun…you don't know what those two are capable of."

"I don't need to know what they're capable of Sakura. No one messes with what's mine. They're threatening our family and that's something Uchiha's do not take kindly to." She peered up at him with wide eyes. He was really willing to put his life on the line just for her? Could she really let him do this? "Sasuke-kun…"

He rested his forehead on hers, "You don't have to be afraid to ask for help."

Before she had the chance to respond, Sasuke swept down and captured her lips with his. She let her eyes flutter shut and pressed her body against his. He softly bit her lip, demanding for entrance into the territory he claimed as his. As their tongues danced, Sasuke ran his hand up her side. Sakura moaned into his mouth and pressed her chest against his. He pulled back, "Let me make you forget all about earlier. Just think of you and me."

The sun sank over the horizon and stars started to appear in the sky. She smiled when Sasuke bent his head back down to kiss her, "Oh Sasuke-kun…"

LATER THAT NIGHT:

The family was gathered around the table, a chessboard set up. It was an intense match between Sakura and Itachi who were also discussing the events of earlier. To say Itachi was pissed was only putting it mildly. He had left to scream and rant about not catching them in the act of harassing Sakura. Hitomi was the one to calm him down, suggesting a game of chess to get all the details. The eldest Uchiha regretted saying yes to that because he was losing severely to his new little sister. Sasuke sat next to his new fiancé, his nose dug deep into a book. Hitomi was sewing some clothes, her ears peeking up to hear the conversation.

"Why didn't you yell for us? We could've caught them then and there and we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"I was afraid they'd run off with me right then and there. I didn't know if either of them had a gun like last time."

All three Uchiha's looked up at the Pinkette. Itachi's eyes narrowed, "They've pulled a gun on you before?" She shrunk away a bit and nodded. Sasuke chucked his book across the room and crossed his arms, "Now I'm pissed." He turned to her, "How long ago was that?"

She was quiet, "About 4 years ago? I was 14 when that happened."

Hitomi was next to throw her stuff down and glare at the wall, "I want the two of them dead Itachi! They should not be out on the streets threatening her like this!"

"Hn, I agree. They deserve death for all the hell this has caused." Sasuke said with malice in his voice. Itachi sighed and moved his king out of check. "Sakura, you are not to leave Sasuke's side until I have them in custody. I know you feel the need to run and keep us out of harm's way, but think of how we feel too, think of how your mother would feel."

"What do you mean?"

Hitomi patted her head and started to pull her hair into a braid, "Sakura sweetie, she died protecting you. She wouldn't want you to keep doing this. You have us now and you have Sasuke. We're a family, and a family shouldn't be broken up but one petty problem." Sasuke grabbed her hand and put in front of her face. He pointed at her ring, "This signifies that you're mine Sakura. I swore I would protect you and that's exactly what I intend to do. I told you to not be afraid to ask for help."

Sakura was quiet as she moved her queen. Did she need help? Could she do this on her own now? Her shoulders slumped and Hitomi saw her face twist with fear and sadness. She spoke in solemn voice, "I need help." Hitomi pulled the girl to her and wrapped her arms around her. Sakura chanted her mantra over and over, "Help me. I don't want to go back to them! I don't want that life anymore!"

Sasuke held her hand tightly. She had finally reached her breaking point. He wrapped his arms around her too, so that she was caught between both Uchiha's. Hitomi patted her head, "You're not going back to them Sakura…we won't let you."

Itachi sighed and flicked his king down. "Sakura, where and when did they say for you to leave?"

He heard her muffled response, "Three days, outside town."

The older Uchiha stood, "I need to go to the station. I will be back in a few hours."

"Itachi-nii?"

"Hn?"

Sakura detached herself from Hitomi and Sasuke's grip and rushed up to hug him. He was a bit shocked at first, but slowly hugged her back. "Thank you Itachi-nii, thank you."

He chuckled, "Of course Imouto."

Sakura let go and returned to her seat between Hitomi and Sasuke. Itachi leaned down to his wife and kissed her. "Be safe. Call me if there's a problem."

"Of course dear."

Sasuke pushed Sakura to lean into his lap so he could play with her hair. Her face was filled with concern, but there was an emotion in her eyes that he recognized clear as day: hope.

THREE DAYS LATER:

Sakura was twitchy as she woke on Tuesday morning. They were out of school for summer break, and truth be told, she wished for school. It would be something to keep her mind busy and not think of how angry her father and brother would be when she would not show up. Sasuke had not left her side once these past three days and was intent on keeping her indoors and near other people.

The Pinkette turned on her side and looked out the window to see it raining outside. The drops of water hit her window like hail, creating some noise. Her stomach twisted in knots as she looked at the black clouds and jagged lightning bolts. It would be a horrid day. How right she would be. She felt a body crawl into the bed beside her and wrap an arm around her waist. Sasuke pulled her back into his chest and sighed against her neck, "Pretty isn't it?"

"You like thunderstorms?"

"Hai. It's calming to listen to the rain."

She shuddered when a loud roar of thunder shook the house. "I hate thunderstorms. They've scared me since I was a kid." He frowned, "It won't hurt you Sakura. Its just noise."

She sighed and turned to face him. "It's Tuesday." He didn't see the importance of the day. All his days were blended when he was with her. "And?"

Her heart fell into her stomach. "They're expecting me today."

"And you're insane if you think you're leaving this town with them."

Sakura smiled, "I know. Where's Itachi-nii?" The young Uchiha sat up, "He's at the station. They have patrols set up outside town and he'll be monitoring that all day."

"What about Hitomi-nee-chan and Ren?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Nii-san asked that she and Ren stay near him today. He's like me. He gets very antsy if something big is happening and they're not near him." More trouble. "He didn't want her in the house today did he?"

"No. We're taking every extent to keep everyone safe. So you and I are going out today too."

"In this storm?"

He nodded, "Yes, Hitomi has requested that I take you shopping." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Shopping?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Something about wedding dresses. She left a list downstairs. She's starting to plan a wedding for us…insane woman." Sakura giggled, "When should we go Sasuke-kun?"

"Soon. Itachi's got a squad coming here to look after the house while we're gone. So get dressed alright?"

She nodded and let him help her off the bed so she could change. As she was brushing her hair, she peered out the window. She saw men dressed in police uniforms already outside the house, watching the woods. Lightning streaked across the sky and rain poured down harder. She felt sorry for the men out there in the rain, only trying to protect her family.

She fiddled with her ring as she walked out of her room. Sasuke was by the banister, waiting for her. Once she approached him, he opened one of the eyes he had shut and looked at her, "Ready?"

She nodded and followed him downstairs. He picked up the list and twitched, "Damn it Hitomi."

"What is it?"

He simply handed the list to her and watched her eyes bulge out. "Is Nee-chan really expecting us get all of this today?" There were things such as decorations, guest invites, dresses, tuxes, etc. on it in big letters. Sasuke crossed his arms, "No, we're going at your pace. We can look, but no buying things at least for another year."

Sakura nodded. She followed him to the garage where his car was parked with the top up. The two got into the mustang and Sasuke backed out, nodding to one of the officers as he pulled out into the road. As he drove, he intertwined their fingers, "You have your phone right?"

"Of course, why?"

He wouldn't tell her how nervous he was either. He may like storms, but he didn't like the feeling this day brought. "Just checking."

She smiled at him before returning her gaze to the window. Rain splashed down continually and Sakura could feel fear rise in her stomach. Would she make it through the day without working herself up? She assumed that they wouldn't head home until Itachi gave them the okay to do so. She snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke pulled into a spot at the mall. It was crowded beyond all belief today, which made her more nervous.

She clung to Sasuke's side as they entered the tiny mall, going straight for a bridal shop. Sasuke kept their hands together as he pulled her along the rows of dresses. "Aren't you going to look?"

She nodded quietly before peering at a dress in front of her. There were so many different shapes and sizes. Which one was right? Where did she even start? "I have no idea what I'm looking for Sasuke-kun."

He scratched his head, "I don't know why Hitomi wanted me to come. If she thinks I'm good at giving fashion advice she's very wrong. Come on, we'll go eat and then come look."

She giggled and walked with him to a little café to eat. Sasuke could tell she was still nervous. She kept looking over her shoulder as if her father and brother would appear. He was a bit anxious now for he had not heard from his brother who had assured him it would be fast and easy to get the two into custody. Sakura twitched when thunder exploded outside. "Sakura, it's only thunder."

She nodded and ate her food when it arrived. They were silent through their lunch. Once Sasuke paid for the food and they left, Sakura tugged on his sleeve, "Let me use the restroom before we go look at dresses Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, alright." He led her over to the restroom and leaned against the wall. "I'll be right here."

"Kay." She walked into the bathroom and went straight for a mirror. She bent down and splashed some water on her face, trying to calm her frayed nerves. "You're okay. Everyone's going to be fine. Everything will work out."

"Work out for us if that's what you mean."

Sakura's head whipped up and she saw three bodies behind her. The annoying red hair of Karin stuck out along with Yahiko's irritating orange hair and Sasori's flaming red hair. She cursed herself in her mind and shut her eyes, _'Shit…I'm screwed.' _

Sasori stepped forward a scowl on his face, "You didn't show little sister. I hope you understand how disappointed I am in you. Come quietly and father won't beat you too hard for disobeying his order."

She had a choice now. Run and yell for Sasuke, or stay and let her brother take her. The three in front of her thought she would give in and let them take her without a fight. They were wrong. She dashed for a door and screamed, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasori's eyes went wide, "Shit! Yahiko, grab her!"

Yahiko leapt for the Pinkette, narrowly missing her as she ran out of the door. She was confused when she saw Sasuke wasn't in the spot she left him in. She observed her surroundings and saw she had ended up on the opposite side. She looked around frantically, "Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!"

She heard the door open behind her and she took off running. Her phone slipped from her pocket as she went around the arch of the mall, looking for the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"

"Sakura!"

She could hear his voice, but she couldn't see him. She looked around, getting dizzy as her head whipped from side to side. She pushed past people trying to find her Uchiha. She saw black hair everywhere, but not the black eyes that belonged to Sasuke. She was in panic mode now. She couldn't find Sasuke, and her brother was hot on her trail. She searched her pockets, and her heart went still when she couldn't find her phone. "Crap! Sasuke!"

Her brother yelling was her clue to run, "Saki…get your ass back here!"

She never pushed her feet so fast in her life as she struggled to keep distance between her and her brother. She didn't watch where she was going and ended up at a dead end side of the mall. She pounded on the hard cement, furious and scared. There was no turning around and running. They had her pinned now. She turned to find her brother and Yahiko glaring at her. "Stay away from me! GET AWAY!"

Sasori walked forward and put his hand over her mouth. She gazed up at her brother with angry eyes. "Shut up sister. You're getting on my nerves. I quite liked it when you never spoke. Let's see if we can relive those memories shall we?"

Tears poured from her eyes as she struggled with the grip around her torso. Her muffled screams got louder as she hit and kicked her older brother, trying to loosen his grip. Sasori grunted in pain, "Yahiko, grab her legs."

The orange haired boy did as he was told and picked up her legs as Sasori held onto her torso and kept his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Karin had finally joined their side after removing some of the security cameras from the wall.

"Karin, open the door."

"Yea yea I hear you."

Yahiko went first in pulling Sakura out the door. She squirmed in their grip, continually trying to fight them off. Sasori could hear pounding footsteps and the pissed off voice of the Uchiha getting closer.

Karin had run ahead and got the car started while Yahiko and Sasori loaded her into the back. Sakura felt rain hit her face and looked back towards the door to see it thrown open. Light surrounded a figure that was now running towards the car. She could barely make out the features but knew deep down that they belonged to Sasuke. Her mind was so frayed and distraught that it shut down. The last thing she remembered was her name being called by Sasuke and the squeal of tires.

**AN: I'll update soon, promise! **


	17. Some Answers

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So, originally I wanted to split this chapter and the next chapter, but I figured that I wouldn't since they both would be very short chapters then. So I've combined the two and even though it will make the story one chapter shorter then I want it to be, it still works. I need to go back and fix some of the dates in the journal entries. My timing got so off, so if you see chapters get reposted, that's why. I also plan to fix some minor spelling and grammatical errors. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! You finally see Sasuke get angry! Review!**

Sasuke grabbed at his hair as he banged his head on the table. His friends surrounded him and the mall had been evacuated. Itachi's men were searching the mall and the surrounding area, taking statements from witnesses.

Naruto frowned at his best friend. "What happened teme?"

Sasuke looked up and sighed, "It happened too fast."

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke leaned against the wall, waiting for Sakura to exit. He was looking around, keeping his eyes peeled for anything strange. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out, a breath of relief leaving his mouth when he saw it was Itachi._

_"Nii-san."_

_His brother's voice sounded frantic. "Sasuke! Where are you two?"_

_Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. His normally stoic brother never sounded this panicked before. "We're at the mall Itachi. Why, what's going on?"_

_"Get Sakura and leave now! Get the fuck out of there!"_

_"Itachi! What the hell is going on?"_

_Itachi's voice was rushed and he could hear the peel of tires in the background, "They weren't there. They've been sighted near you! Get Sakura and lea-"_

_"SASUKE-KUN!"_

_Sasuke looked up and hung up on his brother. He dashed for the restroom door to find it locked. He pounded on it again as he heard a voice inside, "Shit! Yahiko, grab her!"_

_He just about kicked the door down, "Damn it! SAKURA!"_

_Sasuke could hear her voice on the other side of the arch. "Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!"_

_He dashed up the arch, hoping to run into her where he could grab her and run. People shoved him as he tried to make his way through the crowd. His heart pounded fast. He never heard Sakura sound so frightened. It pissed him off knowing her brother was the cause of it._

_He pushed his legs harder hearing her yell for him. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"_

_He prayed she could hear him. "Sakura!" He looked for her hair and saw only a sliver of pink running away from him. He ran towards it, trying to catch up to her. "Sakura! SAKURA!"_

_People crowded around him and he struggled to get through. "DAMN IT! MOVE!"_

_He could hear screams from the dead end side of the mall. Were these people immune to the fact that a girl was about to be kidnapped against her will? Were they deaf to her screams? They shook him to the core as he finally pushed his way out and sprinted to the dead end. He could hear the voices of her brother and Yahiko yelling to get her through the door._

_'Damn it. Move faster Uchiha, Sakura needs you.'_

_He almost crashed into the door once he made it to where she had been previously. He threw open the door and watched the rain pour down in front of him. He could see two figures in the dark throwing his girl into the back of a car. His feet moved fast as he ran down the hill to the car. "SAKURA!"_

_He barely missed the door handle as the tire peeled away from the curb. He slipped and fell on the road, the car driving away from him. "SAKURA!"_

_"Sasuke!"_

_The young Uchiha looked up to see Shikamaru and Naruto by his side, his brother not too far behind. He couldn't feel the two drag him to his feet and lead him up the hill. His heart cried out to go after the car and rip their throats out for taking Sakura._

_The three helped the Uchiha back inside and out of the rain where they lead him to the tiny food court. Most of their friends had shown up and the place was crawling with officers._

_End Flashback:_

Naruto watched his friend's head slam back onto the table. Shikamaru sat down next to him and placed on object on the table in front of him. "They found this."

Sasuke looked up to see her pink phone, covered in cracks. He grabbed it and tried switching it on, "She must've dropped it."

Ino and TenTen looked at each other before turning their gaze back to the Uchiha who slammed the phone back on the table. "DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! HOW COULD THIS FUCKING HAPPEN?"

Neji leaned back in his seat with a sad look, "Apparently they had been following you two since this morning. It seemed her brother slipped into town last night with Yahiko and Karin's help."

He grabbed at his hair. He wanted to something to take his aggression out on. "The next time I fucking see the asshole, he's dead. I swear it."

Itachi was the next to sit down, a cried out Hitomi and sleeping Ren next to him. Itachi's eyes were dark and tired, but his jaw was tense and like Sasuke, wanted blood. Sasuke looked up, "Nii-san…"

"We will get her back Sasuke. I've already put out a report that anyone who sees her will know she's missing and has family searching for her."

That did little to ease his worries. He clenched his fists not knowing how Sakura was. This was probably her worst nightmare. He grit his teeth at what she would possibly be going through. He stood up, kicking his chair away. The group watched him walk to a wall and punch it continually, his punches getting harder and faster until a crack in the cement started to show through. He punched it again, leaving his fist in the dent and his head slumped forward. He wanted Sakura back. How could he have let this happen? He always made sure to keep her within his sight and the moment she needed a bit of privacy, hell breaks loose.

Itachi sighed and picked up his phone that was continually vibrating. "Uchiha."

"Uchiha-Taichou! We found the car!"

Itachi stood, "Where?"

"5 miles out of town."

"We'll be right there." He snapped his phone shut and was met with his younger brother's angry eyes. "What did they find?"

Itachi sighed, "They found the car they took 5 miles out of town."

"I'm going." Sasuke said turning to go to the exit. Itachi caught his shoulder,"Otouto, don't go when you're angry. Let me handle this." Sasuke shrugged his brother off, "You would be just as angry as I am if Nee-chan was the one in Sakura's position. So long as she's missing, I will be out there searching for her."

The elder Uchiha smirked inwardly at his younger brother. He had grown up and it was great to see him so determined. Itachi tossed him a pair of keys. They were the keys to his police truck. "Report to me what you find." Sasuke smirked, "Of course Nii-san."

Sasuke felt his friend's crowd around him. Naruto punched his shoulder with a look of determination, "We're coming too." He looked around at each of their faces. "But you aren't involved in this."

"Sakura-chan is our friend too. We want her home safe and sound." Hinata said quietly. She was afraid the Uchiha would snap at her. She was quite surprised to see him grin and nod his head. "Let's go then."

Hitomi and Itachi watched the teenagers clear out towards the exit with determined looks. Hitomi held Ren in her arms, clutching him like a lifeline. "Itachi…do you think we'll find Sakura?"

Itachi peered at his wife from the corner of his wife, "I have no doubt we'll find her."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because. What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. And when you mess with an Uchiha's family, it means death. Sasuke won't leave any rock on this earth unturned until he finds her."

Ren sniffled in his sleep. Hitomi faintly smiled. "He better, otherwise he's not trying hard enough."

Itachi smirked, _'You better find her Otouto…I refuse to believe you'll let her go so easily after everything you two have been through.'_

WITH SASUKE AND THE REST OF THE GROUP:

Sasuke had driven Itachi's police truck with Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino in tow. Neji, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Lee and Chouji had driven behind them in a different truck. They were surrounding the car now, searching it and grabbing flashlights. Officers surrounded them, peering out into the woods. Sasuke crossed his arms and grit his teeth at the car.

"Teme…"

He turned to Naruto who was digging in the car. "What is it Naruto?"

He pulled out and held up his hand. The ring Sasuke had given Sakura three days prior rested upon his palm, one of the pink diamonds broken. Sasuke carefully picked it up and clenched it tight in his hands. Getting angry now would not do him any good. He placed her ring in his pocket and glared at the car, "Did you find anything else?"

Naruto handed him a torn piece of fabric. He recognized it to be part of the sweater she was wearing earlier. He sighed and turned to an officer, "Have the dogs found any hints of a trail?"

"No Uchiha-san...but we're still searching."

Sasuke sighed and turned his flashlight to the trail. It was misting in the forest now, and shouts and lights illuminated the trail out of Konoha. He knew he would spend hours trailing over the walkways trying to find any trace of her. "She's worth it."

ONE WEEK LATER:

The group of friends sat in the park at the picnic tables, pouring over clues and maps. Sasuke grunted looking at a map of the different villages surrounding Konoha. Sakura's ring hung from his neck on a chain, the diamond already repaired. He pointed to the map and spoke low to his friends, "Sakura's birthplace is Kiri, but that's about a 6 day car drive from here."

"Did they say where they were taking her?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "All she kept saying was that they wanted her home. But I don't know if that means back in Kiri."

Naruto watched the Uchiha's shoulders slump. He looked tired and lost. They had been searching for the last week and now they were at a dead end. The Uchiha was itching to know how his claimed was doing. Shikamaru pointed to Tani, "They could've gone this way to avoid being trailed."

Neji shook his head, "No…Tani's too small. She would get noticed very quickly."

"Uchiha-san has done a great job of letting the continent know she's missing." Shino said crossing his arms.

Ino looked up, "Has your brother heard any tips yet?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Yes, but they're from all over. There's no single consistent tip." Chouji set his phone down on the table, "What about her phone?"

Sasuke set it down on the table next to Hinata, "Nothing. If she's had the chance to call, she hasn't done it yet."

"Maybe that's her way of telling you to let her go Sasuke-kun."

The group turned to find Karin and Yahiko standing a few feet from them. Sasuke grit his teeth and stood. His black eyes settled on Yahiko, "Where the fuck did you take Sakura?"

Karin walked up to him and fingered the ring around his neck. Her eyes glared at it, as if she wanted to rip it from his neck and place it on her own finger. She spoke softly, "She's gone Sasuke-kun. The nuisance from our lives is finally gone."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's ring from the redhead's fingers and stuffed it in his shirt. "That's bullshit and you know it."

The redhead knew he would be stubborn. She'd have to approach this slowly. She bit her lip and looked up into the Uchiha's eyes with love, "I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. Don't worry; I'll help you get over it. I'll heal your heart Sasuke-kun." Karin leaned up on her toes and reached to press her lips against Sasuke's, her eyes fluttering shut.

Sasuke was appalled. What the hell was this girl doing? He shoved her away from him, smirking inwardly when she fell flat on her ass. His eyes went dark, "What the fuck is wrong with you Karin?"

"I was only trying to show you what you could have Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt his friends' crowd around him, "Karin, I've claimed Sakura. You know that fact will not change."

Yahiko clicked his tongue. He wished to be rid of his girl once and for all. He had a certain Pinkette to get back to. "That won't be true for long."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Karin stood up and brushed the dirt from her jacket, "I really didn't want to do this Sasuke-kun."

TenTen rolled her eyes. What did she think she could do? Claim Sasuke? "You can't do shit Karin, I don't know why you keep trying."

Yahiko crossed his arms. His patience was wearing thin, "Go ahead Karin; I'll relinquish my claim on you."

Karin smirked and pointed at the Uchiha. "Since your so called claimed is not here to defend her acceptance, I assert a claim over you Sasuke!"

The park went silent. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Sasuke stared in wonder. Did she really just try to claim him? That was against village code. Was she out of her damn mind? Sasuke broke out into laughter. This situation was too damn funny. He held his sides and bent down, clear amusement showing. The group behind him joined in the laughter. Naruto was literally on the ground rolling at the stupidity of the situation.

Karin clenched her fists, "What is so damn funny?"

Ino had to hold onto Shikamaru to keep herself steady, "A girl can't claim a guy! It's against village code!"

Yahiko was getting pissed. This was not how he wanted it to go. "She can if the claimed isn't here to back him up."

Sasuke's face was wiped clear of the amusement. It held darkness and anger, "See…there's something wrong with that theory."

"What?"

He tugged the ring out and held it in his hands, "This ring signifies that Sakura is my fiancé. Everyone here was a witness to that claim."

Karin's eyes went wide, "Fi-fi-fiancé?"

Naruto laughed, "Fiancé, You know, engaged?" Ino grinned, "And everyone here knows that the only person who can refute that claim is a guardian."

Sasuke smirked, "If I'm correct, Sakura's guardian is my sister-in-law and I don't think she's going to be denying anything anytime soon. So your petty little attempts won't change anything."

Karin stared at Sasuke horrified. He was seriously engaged to the pink haired freak? Was he insane? Had she really lost? She turned her aggression to Yahiko, "This is your fault!"

"My fault? Please…at least I still have a girl waiting for me."

Sasuke clenched his fists. Sakura was not his girl. He was dangerously close to snapping and he would not hold back on beating the orange haired boy to death if it led him to Sakura's whereabouts. "Where is she?"

Yahiko tapped his chin. "The last I saw her…her brother had taken her to a private room."

The group backed away from Sasuke. They could tell he was close to exploding. His arms flexed and his jaw tightened. Yahiko shut his eyes and moaned, "He had just ripped off her clothes and was about to-"

The orange haired boy found himself on the ground at that point, Sasuke's hand pinning him to the dirt and grass around his throat. The Uchiha's voice was low, "Where is she?"

Yahiko spat to the side, "As if I'd tell you! She's where she belongs now!"

Sasuke lifted the boy up and then smashed his head back into the ground. Yahiko groaned in pain and tried to claw at Sasuke's tight grip, "You asshole."

"Where—" Slam, "Is—" Slam, "My—" Slam, "Sakura?" Slam. Yahiko could feel little drips of blood on his ear. The Uchiha had slammed his head so hard into the ground that his mind was dizzy and his vision was hazy. He could barely focus on the murderous eyes of the raven haired man in front of him.

Sasuke punched his cheek, watching his head snap to the side, "Tell me where she is!"

"Fuck no!"

Sasuke kneed him in his side. Yahiko's body curled into a ball and he tried to breathe. Sasuke gripped his throat tighter, "You're a fucking coward Pein. I'll make sure you spend your life rotting in prison for all the hell you've caused…" He leaned closer to his ear and hissed, "That is if I don't kill you with my bare hands first."

Yahiko started to panic. This is why no one dared to mess with an Uchiha. They were psychotic when they were pissed off. This is how Sasuke had earned his image as a 'bad boy'. He had been told by people around school that if you pissed off an Uchiha, it meant that you would end up bleeding. _'Shit…I'm screwed.'_

Sasuke clenched his fist and sent it to Yahiko's stomach, "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

Yahiko coughed up blood and tried to breath. Sasuke wasn't full out beating him yet, but every action he did hurt worse then he expected. If he didn't talk soon, he would get killed. "Fuck!"

Naruto frowned. When Sasuke was like this, there was no stopping him. He remembered when someone had been picking on Ren a couple of years ago. The guy ended up in the hospital for 3 weeks with severe breaks and multiple injuries. Then there was the time a man was harassing Hitomi. He was found in the park, beaten half to death and begging for forgiveness. If Naruto intervened when the Uchiha was trying to find answers for protecting his family, Sasuke would turn his aggression to him. Sasuke grit his teeth and smashed Yahiko's head once more to the ground. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SAKURA! TELL ME NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Yahiko had enough. He didn't want to die yet! He whimpered, "I'll talk! I'LL TALK! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and he loosened his grip ever so slightly, "You have 30 seconds before I lose my patience."

Yahiko took in a deep breath when the grip from his throat was almost gone. He figured this would be better then facing Satoshi and Sasori again. "They took her to the mountains."

Sasuke grunted, "Where?"

"I don't know!"

Sasuke didn't accept that answer. "Well, you better figure it out. I'd hate to have your blood stain my hands."

Karin was terrified. Who knew Sasuke was so damn possessive and aggressive when it came to his family. Yahiko swallowed, "It's somewhere outside Kiri! That's all I know!"

"Why'd they take her there?"

He was quiet, "So she could face the same fate as her mother all those years ago."

Sasuke's body went numb. He had heard Sakura say that phrase so many times. He let go of Yahiko's neck and turned to his friends, "We need to go now."

Ino looked at the pained Yahiko, "What about him and the freaky redhead here?"

Shino and Lee grabbed onto Karin's arms, "We'll escort them to the police station." Chouji and Kiba walked over to the defeated Pein and hoisted him into the air. The blood on the side of his head was gone, but his cheek was swollen. Sasuke nodded his thanks, "The rest of us will go."

The group split up, with the four boys dragging the two to the police station and the rest driving back to Sasuke's home. Sasuke could see his brother already waiting for him on the porch. Sasuke leaped out of the car, "Nii-san."

"I hear you apprehended two of Sakura's kidnappers."

Sasuke faintly nodded as his friends caught up, "Hai."

"You were good not to beat him to death brother."

Sasuke snorted and walked up to his brother, "I wanted to. Trust me."

The elder Uchiha led the group inside, "What other information did you gather?" Sasuke let out a breath. "I think they're going to kill her."

It went silent. Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth open, "But why? How?"

Sasuke spied Hitomi on the couch, Sakura's notebook in her hand. He needed to confirm his suspicion first. "Nee-chan, will you please find the entry that dates when her mother died? It should be on the first few pages."

The brunette opened the book and flipped through, her puffy red eyes looking for the date. "September second, 2001."

Sasuke looked over at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was August twenty-seventh. His stomach twisted into knots and he sat down on the couch armrest to explain to the people around him. "If I am correct, they took her to the place her mother died so they can get rid of her the same way." Everyone watched him slump, "We don't have much time if they plan to do it on the same day either."

"She could already-"

"I refuse to think that. She's alive." Sasuke said stopping that prior train of thought.

"Where did her mother die?"

Sasuke leaned over and flipped the pages of the journal so that the picture of a younger Sakura showed. Sasuke and Hitomi stared at it, trying to memorize the white house. Hitomi gasped, "It's outside the city! It's a little suburb in the mountains called perfection."

"Hitomi?"

She looked up at the Uchiha brothers, "I was born there. I still recognize that neighborhood. My sister told me a house was burnt down there about 11 years ago. I didn't know it was Sakura's! We need to go get her!"

Sasuke turned to his brother, "Itachi-nii-san…"

Itachi nodded, "Yes Otouto, I know. We're going. I will call the train station and get tickets for tonight."

Sasuke nodded and watched his brother leave the room. He was worried, but confident. He prayed Sakura could hold on for just a bit longer. She would be safe again, and this time, he would make those pay for taking her away from him.

**AN: Ehh, I didn't like the ending of this chapter. But I hope it keeps all my readers on edge! So, review, let me know what you think! Review!**


	18. Same Fate?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story mine!

**AN: Teeheehee, glad you all liked the last chapter! I thought that since you all wanted it so fast, I would try and update as fast as I could. Hope you all enjoy this! Review! **

**ANN: WARNING! For this chapter, Sasori (Sakura's older brother) tries to go all the way with his sister. ****I'M STATING NOW THAT THIS DOES NOT OCCUR AT ALL IN THIS CHAPTER!**** Sakura fights him off (he doesn't really get that far), but if you don't want to read that part, please skip it (I will put notes up). There is also violence in this chapter (at the beginning when discussing how Sakura has been and at the end) I don't go into detail about HOW it happens and more of the results of what occurred. This chapter is sad, and I promise that a happy chapter is next. Review! **

Sakura sat in the corner of a dark room, her head buried in her hands. Her bruised legs were pulled up to her chest and muted tears stained her dirty jeans. Her pink hair fell over her shoulder, the strands dirty and greasy from a week of being locked up. The Pinkette could barely move due to how hard her father had beaten her when her brother returned her to this vile place. Every morning and every night for the past week, he would make up for time lost.

She had been wise enough to fight off her older brother, punching and biting him when he got too close for her comfort. She knew exactly what he wanted, and she refused to give into him. She wouldn't let anyone but Sasuke touch her intimately.

Sakura worried since he had not tried anything since then, and she knew the next time he tried, she wouldn't be so lucky. Her mind focused on how she would get out of that, and how things would turn out if she couldn't fight him off.

The pink haired girl wiped away some of her tears and clutched her stomach. It had been 15 days since she was taken from Konoha. 15 days since she was taken away from Sasuke and the Uchiha's. 15 days since she was last happy. She felt miserable. No food, barely any water, and no leaving this room. The isolation after being watched twenty-four seven was wearing on her mind.

Sakura refused to revert back to how she was when she first met Sasuke. Sakura knew deep down that it wasn't right to go back to her old ways of being scared and defenseless. The moment she had the chance, she would run. Her brother taunted her, teased her to stop talking. Sure she wouldn't talk to them. Who would want to talk to them when they were thrown back into this hellish life? It sure wasn't a happy life!

The 18 year old slowly stood and stretched out her body. Her limbs screamed out in pain and she cried out feeling as if every single bone in her body was broken.

She limped over to the wall length mirror and flinched looking at the reflection. She looked like a beat-up ragdoll. Her left eye was swollen shut, and her right eye was still healing after a vein had burst. Her right cheek was covered in tiny cuts and longer, deeper cuts made its way down her neck. Dark bruises in the form of fingers surrounded her neck and arms. She could feel the cuts on her back healing as well. She shivered at the nail marks on her hip bones and stomach.

She knew Sasuke would freak out if he saw her like this. She felt as if he would think that she was mutilated and useless for not defending herself. A voice inside her told her this was not true and was probably worried sick about her.

The girl sighed and slumped down to the ground, her eyes squeezing shut as pain radiated throughout her body. She opened her eyes and stared at herself, "Why the hell am I here? What did I do to deserve this?"

She didn't expect an answer as she continued to glare at her reflection. She replayed the moment when she was taken over and over in her mind. Where did she go wrong? How could they have known where she was? Itachi and Sasuke had been careful to take every precaution. It frustrated her to no end to know that she had been tricked and underestimated her biological family.

The door burst open and her brother stood there, a grin on his face. If there was ever a time Sakura wished for confidence, it would be now.

"How ya doin Saki?"

She didn't answer. She bit her lip, trying to keep an insult from spilling out. She tried her best to remain silt and impassive, secretly hoping he would just leave. Luck wasn't with her when he shut the door and walked over to her. He towered over her hunched frame with a grin, "Guess what today is!"

Sakura continued to stare at the mirror. Sasori leaned down and hissed, "It's the anniversary of our dear mother's death."

**NOTE START: **

The Pinkette's eyes went wide and her body filled with grief. Her mother died today, it had already been 11 years since she last saw her. Sasori took her moment of weakness and pushed her roughly to the ground. He straddled his younger sister, pinning her arms down with his knees. Sakura looked up panicked. She couldn't move and she knew exactly what her brother wanted from her.

Sasori leaned down and licked a cut on her neck, "Are you going to be a good little girl Saki?"

Sakura chocked and moved her head away. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to move her broken body. Sasori hissed, "Give yourself to me willingly sister."

The Pinkette could hear Sasuke's voice in her mind. His black eyes were clear as day. _'Run Sakura! You need to get up and run! You can do it!'_ Sakura struggled with her brother's grip, "Let me go asshole! Don't touch me!"

The older Haruno grunted. He could imagine her screaming his name in pleasure. He longed to be buried inside her, blood relatives connecting. Sakura flailed and kicked her legs despite the pain. "GET OFF ME!"

"Aww, don't hurt my feelings sister."

"You don't have feelings you shitbag!"

His hands grabbed at her covered chest and squeezed the mounds. Sakura felt angry tears prick at her eyes from the violation. Sasori smirked, "You've grown so much. Let big brother see."

Sakura moved her body, trying to rid her chest of the dirty hands. He moved to undo the buttons on her shirt. His red eyes hungrily looked on, eager for the moment.

Sakura bucked her hips, throwing her brother off balance. He leaned backwards and Sakura used her free arms to push him away from her. She picked her broken body off the ground and ran for the open door. Just as she moved to turn the knob, Sasori wrapped his arm around her waist and threw them both against the door. "Saki…you're going to get in trouble if you keep misbehaving like this."

"LET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Sakura tried to push him away but he held on and dug his hips into her backside. She shivered at the hard bulge pressing on her backside. Sasori panted, "This is what you do to me. I want it inside your delicious tight body and I want it now."

"You're a fucking pervert Sasori! I want nothing to do with you!"

He flipped her around, caging her in. His face was dark now, "I will have you. You, my little sister, belong to me." Sakura felt her mind snap and a voice spoke up. _'No, you belong to no one. You're strong enough to leave this life.' _

**NOTE END: **

Her head bowed and she hid her eyes behind her bangs. "Enough." Sasori smirked and went to cup his hand underneath her chin. The next thing he felt was a knee to his groin. He went down hard and fast, cupping himself in pain. Sakura scowled at him, "That will fucking teach you not to touch me!"

She kicked him in his stomach, the anger she had pent up for years finally coming out. Sasori groaned in pain and rolled onto his side, curling into a ball. Angry tears poured down her cheeks and she breathed harshly. Sakura turned to the door and opened it quietly. She listened for any sound of her father. She didn't recognize the place she was in, but she figured that the sooner she was out of here, the better. She ran for the door, throwing open the deadbolt and rushing out into a hallway. She could hear her brother screaming behind her, "Dad! She's loose! Go after her!"

"Shit…"

Sakura ran as hard as she could with her body in pain. She observed her surroundings and turned down another hallway. Satoshi's angry voice yelled her name, and she panicked. Where would she hide? She saw an elevator and dashed for it, jabbing at the button to close when she was in the tiny metal box. "Shut…please shut…please!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up to see her father running at her head on. She sighed with relief when the doors shut and the box plunged down a few floors. Her logical side kicked in and instead of going to the bottom floor like he would expect, she got off on the floor two below where she started. She exited slowly, looking for anyone who could help her.

Sakura groaned, "Of course there's not anyone around to witness this. There never is."She ran for the emergency stairs, taking the steps two at a time until she had run down 6 flights of stairs. She opened the door to the blinding setting sun. Sakura covered her eyes and ran out, trying to figure out where she was. She was back in Kiri. "Fuck! They would take me back here!"

Kiri wasn't exactly a nice place to people without families. She wondered mentally if Itachi had been in contact with the police station and if they knew she was a missing person. Hitomi was technically her guardian, why shouldn't they report her missing?

She heard angry voices from the front of the building. A car revved its engine and pulled out of the valet parking. Sakura dived for a bush, hiding herself as the car whizzed past her. She watched the car carrying her father drive in the opposite direction as her with happy eyes.

"It's been so long since I was last here…"

Sakura took a deep breath. She knew she looked like she was a mess. But she needed to get to the police station and find a phone. She stood and bolted, running in the direction of downtown.

WITH SASUKE:

Kiri was definitely a strange place to him. He had been here for three days, but he still couldn't understand the people. They were stuck up, and would not get involved in a problem. He sat in a hotel room, staring out the window. No further traces of Sakura had been reported, but he knew this is where she was. All she had to do was find a way to contact him and he would find her.

He fingered the ring around his neck. Hitomi was a wreck, and Ren constantly cried out for Auntie Sakura to come back. Only Naruto and Hinata had accompanied the Uchiha's to Kiri, wanting to help.

"Teme…"

He looked at Naruto. The blonde was sad, "Is she really here? We've searched-"

"She's here Naruto. She's got to be here."

Naruto shut his mouth and continued to look out the window. Hinata and Hitomi sat at the table, pouring over the phonebook and internet. Itachi was on the phone with the station in town, and apparently frustrated by the tone of his voice.

Sasuke grabbed at his hair. Time was running out. Sakura's mother had died today and if he didn't find her soon, Sakura would join her. He banished the thought of her disappearing from his life permanently from his mind. It wouldn't happen; he would make sure of it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket over and over. He knew it was probably someone from back home, wondering if he had found her yet. He ignored the call. He was getting irritated when the phone rang again. He whipped it out and spoke gruffly into the phone, "Hello?"

The voice on the other line was all too familiar, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's heart beat fast. Sakura. It was Sakura. He jumped up and practically screamed into the phone. "SAKURA!" Everyone in the room jumped up and rushed over to the young Uchiha. They crowded around him as he put the phone on speaker, "Sakura, baby, where are you?"

She was panicked, "Sasuke-kun! I'm in Kiri!"

"We are too Sakura. Tell us where you are and we'll come find you." Hitomi said.

"Hitomi-nee-chan?"

Sasuke grinned, "Itachi, Ren, Hinata and even Naruto are here too. Where are you? Tell me now."

"I'm downtown. I want to go home! Please come and find me!"

Sasuke felt his heart surge. If he could fly to her, he would. "Sakura, describe where you are. We'll come get you and take you home. I miss you so much." Sakura was blubbering on the other line. "I hurt so much. Please, please come get me."

"Imouto, describe the area around you." Itachi said wrapping his arm around Hitomi's shoulders. Sakura was silent for a moment before letting out a deep breath, "I'm about 3 blocks away from the Kiri Inn."

Naruto screamed into the phone, "Come back that way Saku-chan!"

Sasuke almost dropped his phone. She was so close to him that he could practically feel her. "Go to that Inn Sakura, that's where we are." Hitomi and Hinata were hugging each other. Soon everything would go back to normal. Sasuke looked out the window, "Come back to me Sakura."

Sakura bawled, "I want to go home Sasuke-kun."

He was smiling for the first time in days, "We'll be home soon. Start in the direction of the Inn. I'll meet you halfway."

Sakura let out a cross of a relieved sigh and cry of pain. "Hurry Sasuke-kun, please-"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed when he heard her voice go still. "Sakura…" Sakura sounded frightened now, "Get away from me!" The group in the hotel room stood still as they heard shuffling on the other line. Sasuke grasped the phone, his hope starting to fade away. "Sakura!"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! ITAI!"

"It's what you get for running away from your fate sister dear."

Sasuke's control snapped, "SAKURA!"

The line went dead. Sasuke clenched the phone tightly in his hand. Itachi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders, "We're going. You two stay here in case she comes." Hitomi nodded blankly, "Bring her back Itachi. I want Sakura home now."

Sasuke grabbed his best friend's wrist, "We're going."

The three men left the room, each one sprinting down the hall. Naruto yelled, "We should check her old house first! They may be taking her there!"

Itachi nodded, "My thoughts exactly. We're losing time."

WITH SAKURA:

She struggled with her brother's grip in the back of her father's car. Sasori grunted, "Geez, I liked it better when you had no use. It's no fun to do anything to you when you fight like this."

"Then let me go! Why the hell do you keep torturing me?"

Satoshi stopped at a light and slapped his daughter across the face. "Stop with the fucking attitude. It's pissing me off." Sakura bit her bloodied lip, "Asshole!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes and drove onwards. They had to get rid of her now. Time was starting to fade and the cops were on their trail. He pulled into the old neighborhood and parked the car on the curb. Sakura's heart lurched, "This is-"

Sasori laughed, "Precisely, ready to join mother?"

Sakura backed up against the car door, "Let me go! Don't do this to me!"

Sasori ripped her from her car and threw her over her shoulder. "We rebuilt the house, just for you little sister."

The two men carried Sakura into the house and dumped her on the spot she had last seen her mother. Everything looked the exact same as it did all those years ago. Even the white carpet was the same fuzzy feel. The two men looked down at her with malicious smirks. "Shall we show you what happened to mother dearest when she misbehaved like you have?"

Sakura winced feeling the weight of her father's foot on her leg. He pressed down, laughing when he heard a loud crack. Sakura screamed and tried to move away, "ITAI! LET ME GO! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!"

Sasori shook his head, "We can't do that. This will be your last home."

Sakura screamed again feeling hands hit, cut and slap her. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She wanted everything to go away. She couldn't move and every part of her body cried out in pain. She knew what this meant now; she knew she would die here tonight, just like her mother did. No chance at a happy life, no future, no Sasuke. The Pinkette cried and the two men smiled, "Look at all the blood. Fond memories right son?"

Sasori chuckled, "Yes, looks the exact same."

The elder Haruno stood straight up. It was twilight outside, and the perfect time for a fire. "Shall we?" Sasori nodded, "Nice knowing you Saki. Tell mother I said hi."

Sakura sniffled in her spot. She shut her eyes and imagined she was in Sasuke's arms instead of here, about to die. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." Warmth infiltrated her body and she felt a little bit of peace. Sakura knew he couldn't hear her, but the girl would know that she died loving him. "I love you; I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun."

Her father and brother walked away from her, discussing their plans for moving. Once at the door, Satoshi shut it and chuckled, "Light it." Sasori nodded and flicked the match, "With pleasure."

**AN: Please don't hate me for leaving off here? I'll update soon! Review! **


	19. Only for You Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: This chapter gave me so much trouble! If you think it needs more action, please tell me! Enjoy! If you want a song to listen to while reading this chapter listen to: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. Review! **

_Sakura was floating. Her mind was in a haze as she wafted through the air, letting the peace of death wash over her. She couldn't feel her body's cries of pain, only voices. 'Sakura! Wake up Sakura!'_

'_I don't want to wake up…'_

'_Sakura, baby! Please wake up!'_

'_Mmm…'_

A HALF HOUR EARLIER:

"Drop the match."

Sasori and Satoshi turned to find two angry Uchiha's and a pissed off Naruto standing 15 feet behind them. Satoshi cussed under his breath and turned to glare at his son, "I told you to get them off our trail."

Sasori scowled back, "I did. They shouldn't fucking be here." Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, "Where the fuck is Sakura?"

The elder Haruno snarled, "Don't you fucking take a tone with me boy!"

Sasuke snapped, "THEN DON'T FUCKING KILL YOUR DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!"

Itachi put a hand on his brother's shoulder; "Calm down Otouto, screaming will not get us to Sakura."

The sound of sirens rang out through the air and an evil smirk crossed Itachi's face as he stared at the Haruno men, "We can do this quietly and calmly, or I can rip out your hearts for crossing my family, your choice."

Satoshi shoved his son back through the door, "Go! Get inside!"

Just as Satoshi shut the door, 20 police cars pulled up along with a fire truck and an ambulance. Sakura screamed from her spot on the ground at the sight of her brother and father, "No! No more! I can't take anymore!"

Sasori rushed over to his sister and cupped his hand over her mouth. "Shut it Saki…it's because of you we're in this situation."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears when she heard yelling outside. People! Finally someone who could help! She wriggled her body, flinching whenever an injury stung. The voices outside sounded vaguely familiar. Was it Sasuke? Was he here to get her? She screamed, "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke wanted to leap through that door. Sakura was crying for him and he needed to get to her. He looked to Itachi who was calmly assessing the situation. "Nii-san…let me go in there. This is turning into a hostage situation…"

Itachi remained calm and unmoving. "I know brother. We need to see what they will do though. If they want to escape alive, they have to make a move. They'll starve in there if they stay."

Naruto shook his head vigorously, "Saku-chan will too! She's probably hurt and needs medical attention."

"Nii-san…"

Sasuke's eyes were on fire as he stared at the house. Police were shouting through intercoms, giving step-by-step instructions for Satoshi and Sasori to release Sakura and surrender. Sasuke could tell they wouldn't do it. They'd finish killing Sakura before ever thinking of running. They were psychotic and it wasn't fair that Sakura had to go through this on her own.

Itachi sensed his brother's movement and kept a firm hand on his shoulder, "This could work the opposite way as well brother. If you go in there, they could kill her in front of you."

Sasuke grit his teeth. His heart screamed out for Sakura. It was growing darker outside and he was anticipating a fight. He stared in paranoia at the house. His legs itched to move. The elder Uchiha could see his brother's determination to find the Pinkette. He would not say no anymore. He ripped his shoulder from Itachi's grip and strode confidently towards the house. Sasuke only threw the two a look before throwing the door open.

The scene he was met with set his blood on fire. Sasori had Sakura in his arms, cupping her mouth shut and her father stood ready with what looked to be a blunt iron pipe. His claimed, his girl, his Sakura, horribly beaten and was crying out for him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Let. Her. Go."

Satoshi scowled at the young adult. What did he have to accomplish by challenging him? Was this really all for his pathetic daughter? "You don't know what you're getting into boy." Sasuke didn't waste anytime in lunging at the older male and knocking him to the ground. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing."

Sakura reached out for Sasuke, her muffled voice screaming for him not to get hurt. Sasori pressed on her injuries and Sakura screwed her eyes shut, trying to clam her pain.

Sasuke wrestled the iron pipe away from the old man and punched him in his nose. "Damn you!" Sasuke kept his fists swinging, letting all his anger out. He punched anywhere he could; hoping the more he did this, the easier it would be to bring the male down.

Satoshi pushed the Uchiha away from him, wiping the blood from his mouth. His face was covered in bruises and cuts and he was fuming. He ran to Sasuke and went to kick him in the stomach. Sasuke rolled away in time, pushing himself off the ground, "Yea screw you too old man."

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Sasuke smirked and taunted him, "Too afraid to admit your age old man? Your hits don't do a fucking thing."

He ran at Sasuke intending to pin him down to show him how lesser he was compared to him. His anger blinded him as Sasuke stealthily moved out of the way and turned his attack back on him. The elder Haruno was baffled how a young boy was able to overpower him so easily. Sasuke had him in a headlock, and was ready to snap his neck after minutes of wrestling with him. Sasuke's face had a huge bruise from a punch and he was breathing harshly from getting kneed in the ribs.

Sasuke stared over at Sasori, "Let her go or I snap his neck with my bare hands." Sasori smirked, "You're bluffing."

Sasuke tightened his grip. Satoshi clawed at the grip, "Sasori! Let her go." Sasori shook his head; "I won't let her go until I claim her once and for all."

Sakura, even in pain rolled her eyes, "Ain't going to happen jerk."

Sasori cupped her mouth shut, "Quiet Saki." He stood up with Sakura, "Let him go, or I kill my precious little sister."

The Uchiha wasn't stupid. He knew her brother wouldn't be able to escape this without surrendering or attempting to kill her. And if he was correct, they wanted to burn the place down still. "Fine, you want to play dirty? I can do that too." He pulled Satoshi's body to him and twisted his head, "One more move and I kill your father."

Satoshi snarled, "This is bullshit! I don't deserve to die like this!"

Sasuke's voice was cold, "You deserve the deepest pits of hell for ruining your daughter's life."

Sasori tightened his grip. Was the Uchiha bluffing? Would he really kill the elder Haruno? He wasn't sure if he should call his bluff. Without his dad, he wouldn't know what to do. Sasuke sighed, "Let her go."

Sasori shook his head, "Make your move Uchiha, you're too much of a coward to do it."

If there was one thing besides Sakura getting hurt that Sasuke could not stand, it was being called a coward. His dark eyes flickered to Sakura, "Shut your eyes."

With tears and a small nod, she shut her eyes not wanting to watch what would happen. Sasuke flexed his arms and twisted. A sickening snap rang out through the air and Satoshi's lifeless body fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sasori's eyes went wide as he stared at his father's dead body. Sasuke smirked, "Your move."

Sakura had flinched when she heard the snap but she knew it wasn't Sasuke who had gotten hurt. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders seeing her father finally gone.

Sasuke moved slowly towards Sasori, "Let her go."

Sasori gripped the Pinkette tighter, "Fuck no! You killed my father!"

The Uchiha was getting irritated. "And you almost killed my fiancé. You killed her mother. I say we're about even."

Sakura struggled in her brother's grip. "Let me go!"

She reached for Sasuke, wanting the safe haven of his arms. Sasori cursed his pride for wanting to burn her alive in a fire. It had been instilled in his head after so many years of planning it. He switched his grip on Sakura's body and pulled out a match. He held the pack in his mouth and flicked the little stick across it, striking up a flame.

Sasuke eyes went wide, "You're insane."

Sasori dropped the match to the floor, an evil smile spreading on his face. "This will be our last meeting."

Sakura shut her eyes from the intense flames, "Sasuke! Get out of here!" Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not leaving without you."

Sasori ran with his sister into the kitchen, watching the flames catch on the walls. The elder Haruno laid his sister down and grabbed her throat. He squeezed tightly on the skin, psychotic laughter protruding from his mouth.

Sakura choked from the smoke and lack of air, "Let me go!"

Sasuke looked through the flames, "Sakura!"

Sakura had never seen her brother look so happy in his life. His grin was huge and his eyes were bright as if this were a game. She felt her air flow diminishing quickly. Sasori pressed on, his mind content when her eyes shut and her body went limp. Strands of orange and red flames were growing brighter. He leapt for a window and jumped out of it, intending to run as fast as he could from the police.

Sasuke had to shut his eyes from the smoke and flames. Why did it have to evolve this?

"SAKURA!"

He held his shirt over his mouth and nose and looked through the smoke. The red and orange flames shined brightly on the walls, and burnt pieces of wood were starting to collapse. He spotted a twitching body on the ground about 50 feet away from him.

"Sakura!"

He moved forward, ducking his head under the smoke. He coughed in his shirt and squinted through tears. He could hear Sakura's moans of pain and moved his feet faster. He spotted her foot first and got down on the ground. He pulled her to him, inching her slowly across the linoleum floor.

"Shit." The sight he was met with made his hear drop into his stomach. Sakura was barely breathing and was coughing heavily from the smoke. He didn't have time to waste. He pulled her into his arms, "Sakura! Wake up Sakura!"

Her head rolled onto his chest and she groaned. He put a hand on her cheek, "Sakura, baby! Please wake up!"

Instead of waiting for a response this time, he got to his feet, cradling her in his arms and moved underneath the smoke. His shirt covered her face and he did his best not to breathe. The fire intensified around him and wood was collapsing everywhere. He could see the front door in front of him as he passed by Satoshi's burnt body. _'Almost there…'_

"Teme! Where are you?" Naruto panicked when he saw fire spreading through the house. Where were his friends? Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

Itachi and Naruto stood side by side outside; praying Sasuke would come out soon, and bring their Pinkette with him. The fire was building, and the top of the house had caught on fire. It looked as if it was going to collapse in on itself.

Itachi frowned. He was worried about the younger Uchiha. The fire had surprised them all. "Brother…where are you?"

Sasuke could see the exit. He held on to Sakura tight and moved faster. Naruto screamed, "HURRY SASUKE!"

Just as the top collapsed in on itself, Sasuke leaped from the entrance, holding Sakura close to him. He didn't stop running until he was near the car and Itachi was next to him. The raven-haired Uchiha fell to his knees, his chest heaving in precious amounts of oxygen. Sakura breathed easier too and winced in his arms.

Naruto knelt next to him, "What the fuck did those bastards do to her?"

Sasuke was saddened at the pain she was in. The Uchiha traced her cheek. He felt terrible that he wasn't there to protect her like he said he would. He held onto her, "Sakura, please wake up, please come back."

Her heartbeat was strong and she breathed better as the paramedics rushed over to help the two. They loaded her and a stubborn Sasuke into the back of their truck. Itachi and Naruto followed behind in the rental car. Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand, praying she would open her eyes and look at him. He had finally gotten her back from her insane family; he refused to lose her to medical reasons.

Even at the hospital, Sasuke refused to leave Sakura alone. Nurses badgered him at first, but they eventually backed off. As a nurse was taking her information, Sasuke was getting irritated. "What's the patient's name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Relationship?"

"She's my fiancée! Can't you see that she can't breathe? She was just in a fucking fire!"

The nurse glared at him but took down the information. She summoned another nurse to take Sakura's vitals and get her a new breathing mask. Itachi and Naruto arrived soon after, two Kiri police with them. The four waited in the hall while Sasuke stayed by Sakura's side, willing her to wake up.

3 HOURS LATER:

Sakura could feel the pain of her injuries radiating through every pore of her body. Was this what death was supposed to feel like? Shouldn't she be pain-free? She moaned and opened her eyes. She came face to face with a dim room and the beeping of a machine. She shut her eyes again before opening them, "Where am I?"

"The hospital."

She looked over to see Sasuke sitting next to her, his eyes laced with remnants of sleep. She was confused, how did she end up here? "But how? The fire...I couldn't move…"

Sasuke kept his body from pouncing at her. He stood and hovered over her, "Sakura." Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. She was alive and back with Sasuke. How did it happen? Her eyes locked with his before their lips met in a soft chaste kiss. Sasuke leaned his forehead against her own, "I'm so sorry Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun…why? This is not your fault."

He shook his head; "I shouldn't have ever let you out of my sight. I couldn't keep my promise to you." That's what he was worried about? Sakura smiled, "Sasuke-kun…you still came for me."

Sasuke's face remained blank, "You wouldn't be here if I had kept you in my sight or gotten to you faster that night." Sakura knew he would be stubborn. She watched his hands traced her cut up arms and growled at the cuts and bruises on her face. "You think I'm hideous don't you?"

His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Where the fuck would you get an idea like that?"

She winced at the tone of his voice, "Well because of how-" He put a finger on her lips, "Never think that. You're beautiful to me in every single way."

She knew better then to argue with him. She only nodded and eyed the spot next to her. "Sit with me?"

He was quiet and pulled away from her, "You need to rest Sakura. You've got so many broken bones and wounds." She frowned. Why was he being so distant with her? She tugged on his hand and looked at him with curious eyes, "Why are you so sad?"

For being quite intelligent, she sometimes had things go over her head. He let out a breath, "You were kidnapped from our village and I had no contact with you for several days. You're covered in so many injuries and I almost lost you in a fire! How can I not be sad and distraught?" He held her head and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry Sakura. Can you forgive me?"

She was soft, "There was never any reason for me to be angry with you Sasuke-kun. I knew you would find me. I knew that you wouldn't give up on me, so I wouldn't give up on you."

Sasuke held her cheeks carefully and kissed each one. "Never again. This will never happen to you again."

Her brother was still alive and out there, there was always the possibility of another attack. "How can you be sure?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when a knock at the door interrupted him. Itachi stuck his head in, "May we come in?"

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Itachi-nii?"

He opened the door and everyone rushed in. Ren and Hitomi were first with Naruto and Hinata trailing behind them. The two policemen followed after Itachi, shutting the door behind them. The sight of Sakura's injuries horrified Hitomi. "Sakura sweetie! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded and let Hitomi hug her head, "I've been better."

Hitomi patted her hair, "You're going to be okay, I swear it."

Sakura was quiet as Sasuke moved next to her. She sighed and let her head roll onto his chest, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was my brother lighting the fire."

"Sasuke rescued you from the fire just as the house collapsed." Naruto said with weary eyes. The Pinkette turned to Sasuke. Her eyes wide and glaring, "You risked your life for me? Even after I told you to leave?"

Sasuke kissed her temple, "I'd do it in a heartbeat again. You're too important for me to lose Sakura."

She couldn't hold back the tears now. "You baka." She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her softly, for fear of hurting her. She couldn't believe he would risk his life just to save hers. She didn't deserve a guy like him. Sasuke stroked her hair, "It's okay…you're safe."

Itachi's face softened, "And your father and brother won't be able to bother you again."

The two policemen stepped forward, "Ms. Haruno, may we speak with you? There's a lot of information we need to gather."

Sasuke frowned, "Can't it wait until she gets some sleep?"

She patted Sasuke's hand and sat up, "It's okay Sasuke-kun. I'm alright."

Sasuke didn't say anything but laid back next to her. He stared straight at the two officers, "I'm not leaving."

Itachi chuckled, "I don't think any of us are leaving tonight. Come on brother…let her talk in private with them. They already gathered your information."

Sakura squeezed his hand, "It's alright Sasuke-kun, go get some food."

Before he could respond, Naruto hauled him off the bed and out into the hallway, "Race you Teme!"

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's room, hoping she would be asleep. The rosette lay awake, staring out the window. Her face was hard, but her eyes were relaxed and she kept fiddling with her fingers. Sasuke stood fully in the doorway, waiting for her to notice him. "Sakura."

Her head turned to him and smile crossed her face, "Sasuke-kun…"

He shut the door and strode to her side, pulling a chair next to the bed. He grabbed her hand, "What did the police say?"

She shrugged, "They wanted a lot of accounts of what happened when I was younger and of course this past experience." It wasn't something she wanted to keep thinking about. Sasuke was quiet as he listened to her. "I can't believe my father is actually dead." He snarled. Was she actually upset that he had killed one of the men who tortured her for so long? He was startled when a soft hand brushed his cheek. Her emerald eyes were light and happy, "Thank you. You lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. You changed my life and protected me."

He stood up and kissed her forehead, "It's what I want to do."

Sakura sighed in relief against his chest. She silently thanked her mother for watching over her and sending her to Sasuke. Her life could only improve from here on out. A thought popped in her mind and she whimpered. Sasuke pulled back, "What is it?"

"M-my ring. Sasori took it from me and I never go-" Her eyes caught sight of the necklace around his neck. He unhooked it and slipped the ring back on her finger, "It's safe and close to my heart, just like you."

Sakura let out a small giggle, "Should the badass of Konoha be so sappy?"

Sasuke moved her over and pulled her into his lap. He kissed every part of her face and neck, tracing over her cuts and bruises. They would heal in time, just like she would. And he would be here to make sure it happened. He rested his cheek against her soft pink hair and let out a contented sigh, "Only for you Sakura. Only for you."

She chuckled and shut her eyes. The time for questions would come tomorrow, but for now, she would let herself be immersed in the heaven that was this man: her protector…her Sasuke.

**AN: Ehh, I'm not thrilled with this chapter. Should I redo it? Review? **


	20. She's With You All the Time

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Sorry for the late update everyone! Life's been busy! This chapter will be the last chapter of this story! The next thing I post for this will be an epilogue! I'm working on an idea for a new story so watch out for that! Naruto the matchmaker still has a couple chapters to go before it's done. I'll do shout-outs in the next chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

**ANN: If you all want a song to listen to during the part where Sasuke takes Sakura from the courtroom and onwards, listen to: End of Time- Lacuna Coil**

3 WEEKS LATER:

Sakura winced as an IV was removed from her arm; she hated needles just as much as she hated seeing blood. Sasuke held her opposite hand with a grim look. It had been 3 weeks since he had found her and retrieved her from the insanity of her family. Most of her wounds, scratches and bruises were gone and her leg was doing much better. She could stand on her own, but used a crutch to help her get around.

"There you go Sakura, all done." The nurse happily chirped.

Sakura grimaced, "Thank you."

"You're free to go sweetie! Just make sure to tell your normal physician about your leg!"

Sakura sighed as the cheerful nurse took her leave. She turned to Sasuke who was still gripping her hand. He had rarely left her side as she remained in the hospital. The entire group that had come down to find her had remained here as well, waiting for the day she was discharged. Sasuke took her hand and helped her up. "Can you stand?"

"Hai."

He held her hand as she adjusted her crutch and started to walk towards the door. He hovered in case he needed to swoop in and keep her from falling. She peered over at him as they walked down the hallway, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

He sighed and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, "Itachi told me that you've been summoned to testify against your brother at his trial."

Her demeanor was cold and she sighed. Sasori hadn't gotten far after he set the house on fire. Police caught him trying to leave the city and immediately arrested him. Itachi had pulled some strings and had him sent back to Konoha, knowing that Sakura would have to be the one to speak against him. They wanted her home and in as less pain as possible during that time.

"I see."

"Itachi did his best to try and pull you out, but he couldn't. Your st-"

"My past will put him away right?"

He nodded. He was against her testifying, afraid it would bring up too much past damage. He watched his claimed take a deep breath, "I can't get out of it?"

"No. I'm sorry, we tried."

She squeezed his hand, "And I thank you for that Sasuke-kun. I understand."

He frowned at her but kept walking. They had only grown closer during these past few weeks. He would stay up late talking with her and he helped her decide where she wanted to go for college. She had pestered him to start planning a bit of the wedding, which he immediately told Hitomi to do.

Itachi was waiting out front for them with the car. Sasuke helped Sakura in the back before getting in himself. Itachi looked back in the rearview mirror, "Ready to go home?"

She smiled and leaned into Sasuke's side, "More then ready." Sasuke smirked and put his arm around her, tracing the contours of her neck with his fingertips. Sakura sighed and let her eyelids droop shut. Her cheek felt warm against Sasuke's neck and his arms encircled her, "Sleep Sakura. I'll wake you when we're at the station."

"Kay…Sasuke-kun…"

5 DAYS LATER:

Sasuke sighed as he shrugged on a suit coat over his tight dress shirt. He wasn't looking forward to this day or the next few days for that matter. The town was buzzing with word for the trial and many spectators were hoping for seats. He knew that his entire group of friends would be there along with his family.

He looked himself over in the mirror before turning and walking through the joined bathroom to Sakura's room. She was putting on a red sweater to go with her new black pencil skirt that Hitomi had gotten her for her birthday and she blushed when Sasuke looked at her. "Hi Sasuke-kun."

He walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug, "Hey beautiful."

She giggled and pulled back from him. "Do I look okay?"

He nodded, "Yes. We should probably go soon."

Sakura immediately frowned. Sasuke grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, "Promise me that if you get upset or scared up there you'll look at me."

"Why?"

He smiled the smile he saved for her, "So I can guide you through it. You're not alone in that courtroom. Everyone is coming to support you." He kissed her temple and pulled away, "Let's go get this over-with."

"Hai."

The couple exited the room and slowly walked down the stairs, Sasuke helping her as she held onto her crutch. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she adjusted her crutch and the two walked into the living room where Hitomi and Itachi were waiting. They had gone to the first few days of the proceedings and knew that this week would be hell for the family. They had Ren staying at a friend's house so he wouldn't have to sit through the entire proceedings today.

Hitomi smiled sadly, "Are you both ready?"

Sakura sighed, "Not really Nee-chan."

Itachi frowned, "Hopefully this will go fast and you'll only have to provide little testimony."

Sakura wanted to believe that but she didn't. She had gone with Itachi to meet with the prosecutor for the case and she was insistent on going back for information to when Sakura was 7 years old. It brought up so many bad memories and Sasuke had to hug her tightly at night just to get her to sleep.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and helped her out door while his brother and sister took the lead. The car drive was silent and Sasuke could tell that Sakura was scared. She refused to look anywhere but out the window and she kept fiddling with her long straight hair.

Itachi was silent as he pulled into the parking lot that was crawling with reporters and civilians speaking hushed words. Sasuke spotted Naruto waiting outside the courthouse, a grim look on his face. The Uchiha could hear the rosette next to him whimper and grab his hand. He stroked his thumb over her knuckles, "Sakura."

She looked up at him. His face was blank but his eyes betrayed how concerned he was. She offered a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and moved to open the door. Sasuke immediately followed, helping to steady her on her feet as she adjusted her crutch. He growled at all the people watching and shielded her as she walked. Itachi and Hitomi followed behind the two, their faces blank.

Naruto frowned as he hugged Sakura and punched Sasuke's shoulder, "You two alright?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Sakura whimpered seeing all the people inside who were eagerly talking. Hitomi pulled her from Sasuke's side, "Let's visit the restroom shall we?"

She nodded and let Hitomi drag her away. Sasuke stood with Itachi and Naruto, glaring at all the people inside the huge courtroom. Itachi looked down at his younger brother, "Her brother has refused to talk."

Sasuke wasn't really surprised and let his hand run through his hair. "This is going to get ugly isn't it?"

Itachi nodded, "He's pleading insanity. They have no evidence to back it up though. Sakura brought her notebook right?"

Sasuke removed it from her suit coat. He handed it to Itachi; "She'll get it back right?"

He nodded, "Of course."

WITH HITOMI AND SAKURA:

Hitomi lightly wiped away the tears trailing down Sakura's cheek and hugged the young girl. She rested her head on top of Sakura's, "You'll be fine sweetie, he can't get you up there."

Sakura hugged Hitomi back and buried her face in the brunette's neck, "I'm scared Nee-chan, I don't want to do this."

Hitomi frowned, "I know Sakura. I don't want you to have to go through this as well. Itachi tried his best to get you removed from the trial. The prosecutor was so adamant on having you speak since this is about you though."

Sakura let a few chocked sobs escape her throat before Hitomi pulled away from her and wiped the tears away, "You're strong Sakura. You aren't alone in there and you need to remember that. If Sasuke could go up to that stand with you he would."

Sakura giggled and let out a breath. She knew Sasuke would go to any lengths to make sure she wasn't afraid up there. She smiled at Hitomi, "We should probably go shouldn't we?"

The elder Uchiha nodded and kissed Sakura's temple, "You'll do great. We love you sweetie. After this we can go home and start planning the wedding! We're so going to go dress shopping tomorrow!"

Sakura giggled and let Hitomi help her from the bathroom. Sasuke and Itachi were waiting outside of the door, with impassive faces. The four silently went into the courtroom and sat down in the spectator seats. The three Uchiha's sat in the second row with their friends in the seats behind them.

Sakura had the front row to herself and she sat down quietly, feeling Sasuke's hands immediately attach themselves to her shoulders. Reporters and other police took their seats just as the attorneys took theirs.

Sakura whimpered seeing her brother brought in to the room. When his eyes met hers she could tell he was fighting against the guards that held him. His eyes were on fire and he spat at her, "What the fuck is she doing here? She should be dead!"

Sasuke's grip on Sakura tightened. He felt her shoulders tense and her head dropped from her brother's penetrating gaze. The guards kept him down, two hands on each of his shoulders.

As soon as the judge took his seat, the room went silent. After going through the minutes of yesterday and a few procedures, he looked to the prosecutor, "You may start calling your witnesses counselor."

She nodded her head and stood, holding a piece of paper in her hands. "We'd like to call Ms. Sakura Haruno to the stand."

Hitomi grabbed both Itachi's and Sasuke's hand as Sakura slowly stood and hobbled her way up to the stand with her crutch. An officer helped her into the witness stand and read the oath to her before Sakura sat down. She lifted her head and connected her eyes with Sasuke who was staring silently back at her.

She dropped her head and took in a deep breath. The prosecutor walked from her desk and up to the witness stand. She smiles sadly at Sakura and put a box of tissues up, "Why don't you start from the beginning…tell us what happened 11 years ago."

Sakura was quiet, "What about it?"

"What happened the night your mother was killed?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and continued to watch Sakura. Her face remained blank but he could tell by the way her eyes darkened that she was upset. He wished to go to her and whisk her away to their meadow.

Sakura swallowed and kept her eyes lowered to the ground. Her brother was snarling from his seat and it was taking all her control not to cry. "They beat her until she couldn't move."

"Do you know why?"

Sakura shook her head, "I was only 7 years old. My mother had told me that we were going to leave that night to stay with my grandmother."

"And how exactly did she die?"

She chocked back a sob, "In a fire."

"Was she alive?"

A tear trailed down her cheek, "Hai."

The prosecutor whipped around to the jury and pointed at some of the pictures that were being displayed. Sakura felt her stomach twist as the pictures of a charred body and blood splatters. "These pictures were found in the defendant's home," She turned back to Sakura, "What happened after your mother died?"

Sakura reached for a tissue and let her shoulders slump. She was quiet as her chest slowly heaved before she looked back up. She stared at Sasuke, her eyes burning into his. He kept her gaze as she continued to talk. "My father kept me locked up for 6 years."

"Did he touch you in anyway?"

She broke off her gaze and glared at her brother, "He beat me for any little thing I did."

More pictures appeared. Sasuke felt his blood pressure rise as he looked at the pictures of a younger Sakura, covered in bruises and cuts. Sakura tuned out the whispers and looked down. Some of the scars remained on her wrists from those beatings, and she didn't want to be reminded of it.

The woman turned again to Sakura, "Your brother is in the room today, can you point at him?"

Without breaking her glare, she pointed at the man in front of her. She barely had to say anything before Sasori snarled, "You little bitch…"

Sakura swallowed and lowered her hand. She wanted to leave now. Her mind was swirling as the prosecutor made her statements and provided more pictures and medical documentation about forced sexual abuse. Her journal was pulled up and her entries about the times she had to fight him off were noted.

The only thing keeping the young Uchiha from leaping up and wrapping Sakura in his arms was Hitomi's grip on his hand. He looked at his siblings silently to see Hitomi crying and Itachi rubbing her back. Most of their friends were in shock from the pictures or were crying like his sister.

"Sakura, how many times did the defendant try to commit this act?"

Her mind promptly shut down and she buried her face into her hands. Her sobs echoed through the courtroom and Sasuke struggled to stand. He couldn't bear to see her crying like this. The woman looked up at Sakura and handed her another tissue.

Sasori growled and stood from his seat, "It doesn't fucking matter how many times I tried to take her, I never fucking did!" He clenched his fists, "The bitch knew she was mine! That's the only reason we ever killed mother!" Sakura raised her head up with wide eyes. The courtroom was silent as the Pinkette tried to comprehend what her older brother was saying, "Wh-what?"

"God you're so fucking dense Sakura."

Sasuke snarled from his seat. He knew he should have killed her brother when he had the chance. Sakura was shocked, "You killed her because of me?" Sasori grit his teeth, "Life was different before you were around. I was an only child and father was perfectly content with that. Then mother got pregnant with you."

Sakura was confused. Wouldn't that normally be a happy occasion? "But…"

Sasori chuckled, "Dad was told he'd never have anymore kids after me." He glared now, "Mom fucking cheated on him."

Sakura's body went numb. Her mother…cheated? "But…why?"

The whole courtroom was in shock as the two siblings talked. Sasuke was surprised beyond all belief. Her family was really screwed up. He could only imagine how she felt. Sasori gripped the table. "Why else you moron? She never put out for him so he beat her! The he found out she was pregnant with you." He shook and then glared at her again, "Of course she'd protect you with everything she had. You were her love child. She hated me, said I reminded her to much of my father."

Sakura shook and felt everything still around her. She was beyond confused and now didn't know who she was anymore. Her mother cheated…and she still had a father? "Then what about…" Sasori glared, already knowing what she was going to ask. "My father killed him long ago."

She wanted to curl up into a corner and forget this ever happened. "But why? Why'd you kill her?"

Sasori sat down. The room was silent and everyone was on edge as the mystery was finally revealed. "Father resented her for cheating on him. He could see the attraction I had towards you." He smirked at her, "And look how hot you turned out to be."

Sasuke snarled, "Mother fucker…"

Sasori continued, "With mother around, I could never get to you. So, we killed her, each of us gaining something in return. The screams for forgiveness and for us to leave you alone were priceless, I'd do it all over again."

Sakura flinched and kept her hands clasped. Years of lies and years of torture caught up with her. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at her brother, "Why the hell couldn't you just leave me alone? Do you know how scarred I was by your actions?"

He stood up and pointed a finger at her; "You wouldn't have been fucking scarred if you stayed where you fucking belonged! By rights, you were ours since mother fucking cheated!"

Sakura was silent and taken aback by his words. He continued, "You ruined my life by coming into this world! You took my mother, made my father insane and the moment I wanted you, you rejected me! YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR RUINING ME!"

Sasuke stood as the courtroom dissolved into chaos. He had enough of this. It was time to leave before anymore Sakura suffered anymore trauma. Sakura was curled into a ball on the stand, her face buried in her hands. He walked as calmly as he could across the room and helped Sakura down, taking her in his arms. He looked at the judge, silently telling him to let her go. The judge sighed and nodded at him. He pounded his gavel, trying to restore order. Guards were holding Sasori down on the table as Sakura limped by.

Sakura burrowed into Sasuke's side as Sasori screamed out, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS SAKI! I HOPE YOU LIVE IN HELL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! I WILL GET MY FUCKING REVENGE!"

Sasuke grit his teeth and basically carried Sakura from the courtroom that was still in chaos. He shut the doors and led her down a hallway where he wrapped his arms around her and slid down to the ground. She sat on his lap, her face buried in his chest. He held her as she just cried.

He didn't say anything as her tears stained his shirt. He removed his suit coat and put it around her, trying to keep her body from violently shaking. Sakura clutched his shirt tightly, "Sas-uke-kun?"

He didn't say anything but kept his arms wrapped around her tight. She looked up at him with puffy eyes. He frowned and wiped some of the tears away, "Cry Sakura, don't hold it in."

More tears spilled from her eyes. What did she do from here? Would Sasuke look at her the same after hearing about this? She looked down at her hand, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

She refused to meet his eyes. She felt ashamed that she had pulled him through all this drama. So many things she didn't know and were hidden from her. It would be easy to just let her go. She stood up and leaned against the wall. She handed him his jacket, which he slowly took, "Sakura? What is it?"

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She had cried so much this past week. She was surprised she still had tears left. "I' so sorry."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, "You have no reason to be apologizing."

She turned away from him, "There was so much I didn't know and I dragged everyone through this. Your life would've been so much easier without me." She ripped her hand from his grip and took a few steps forward, "I don't know whom I am, who my family is and what I meant to do anymore. You don't need someone like that Sasuke."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Sakura…"

She bowed her head and looked out at the fading sun, "It's true and you know it…I don't have a purpose here anymore."

Sasuke panicked as she started to walk away from him. His feet moved and caught up to her, whirling her around and into his arms. He crashed his lips to hers and he dipped her down, feeling her body mold against his. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he held her, "Sakura you have it wrong. So what if you don't know where you came from, that doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me. I come from a fucked up life Sasuke that I know shouldn't have happened. That's not something I can easily forget."

"I'm not telling you to forget it. You should treasure your mother and what she did for you." He pulled her back to her feet, "What I'm telling you is that you should look at what you have now."

He pinned her against a wall and held her there, "Tell me, what do you have that makes you happy."

She sighed, "Nee-chan, Nii-san, Ren…everyone…"

He nodded, "What else?"

She smiled at him, "You."

He smirked, "Exactly."

She chuckled as he brushed the hair from her face, "You may have had a rough path growing up, but now is the time for you to have peace. You're meant to go to college and help others; it's in your blood. You will become an Uchiha and be apart of our family." He locked eyes with her; "You are Sakura, my one and only who makes me the happiest man on this planet. Nothing will ever change that."

Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke and buried her face in his neck. "Oh Sasuke…"

He held her tightly, "I know Sakura…I know…" He pulled away and kissed her hard, "You're never going to be unhappy again, I swear it."

She sighed against him and felt her head go lightheaded. "Sasuke-kun, can we go home?"

He nodded, "We have one place to go first okay?"

"'Kay…Sasuke-kun."

A HALF HOUR LATER:

Sakura felt her body being curled against a warm chest as the body carried her. Her eyes fluttered open and Sasuke looked down at her with a small smile, "Hey sleepyhead."

She smiled and snuggled against his chest, "Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Enjoy your nap?"

She nodded, "Where are we?"

"You'll see. We're almost there. I have a surprise for you."

She raised an eyebrow and watch the sun start to set in the west. Sasuke held her tightly and continued to walk. She recognized the trail and remained quiet. Whatever he had to show her, it was obviously meant to be special. As soon as the two made it to the meadow, Sasuke started to walk towards the bed of flowers. Sakura spoke up, "Sasuke-kun…what is it?"

He set her down and pointed. In the middle of the flowerbed, was a tombstone. The flowers had been cut away to show it's presence, but it was still subtle enough that you have to actually look for it. Sakura was shocked as she held onto Sasuke's hand as he led her to the tombstone.

"Sasuke…"

"What do you think?"

She dropped to her knees in front of the stone and read it aloud, "Akeme Haruno, may she rest in peace. Beloved mother and cherished friend."

She looked over at Sasuke who had kneeled down next to her. "How?"

"She never had a proper burial and this way you can see her all the time. She may not be here in person, but she's always with you."

She remained silent and looked at the stone. This had to be the most special thing someone had ever done for her. Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Remember back at the festival when I said your mother would be proud of you for standing up for yourself?"

"Hai."

He removed a journal from his jacket and handed it to her, "This is how I know…I read a couple of the entries and saw her rebellious attitude that I've seen from you in her writing…" He then removed an envelope from his jacket, "I also found this."

Sakura took the envelope from his hand, shocked to see it addressed to her. "What is this?"

"A note from your mother."

"How?"

"Just read it."

"Have you read it?"

He shook his head. "The journal was actually in one of your suitcases. I found the envelope in there. I'm surprised you never found it."

Sakura was quiet as she stared at the envelope, "I never had mama's journal…I don't know how it would get in there."

He pointed to the envelope, "Read it Sakura, she obviously wanted to say something to you." Sakura nodded opened the envelope and took out the note, more tears cascading down her cheek. Her hand traced the page and she vaguely remembered her mother's handwriting.

_My dearest Sakura, _

_I'm sorry that mommy is making you leave home. It's for the best. I want to explain a few things just in case you're ever separated from me. _

_Satoshi is not your real father. I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't. He was too demanding and tried too hard to keep me from being me. A man named Kuro swept me off my feet and together we had you. Kuro loved you Sakura. You looked at him like he was the best thing in the world. I wish you had more time with him to really remember that he was your father and that he loved his daughter very much. I'm sorry I never told you when we were going through such hard times at home. It seems cowardly of me to tell you like this, but I wanted my only daughter to know that at least. _

_Your brother…is your half brother. He's so much like Satoshi that it honestly scares me. He looks at you with lust for being a 14 year old and I will not allow him to scar you Sakura. That's why we are running away where I can protect you from the life they want to force on you._

_These two men are cold and too violent for a precious girl like you to grow up with. I shudder at the thought of any man beating you like I've been beat. This has only made me a stronger woman and has given me the courage to give you a better life. I would die to protect you Sakura and if that happens, so be it. You are worth any tear and any scar I have Sakura and I hope you always remember that. _

_I hope you grow up with the confidence you always seem to have now. Your eyes will always shine with love and brightness and your love to help others will always lead you the right way. You will go far in life and I know you have the intelligence to make something wonderful of yourself. _

_You're adorable when you pout and amusing when you're feisty. Stay that way. I hope your attitude will piss others off and that you remain a strong willed woman who doesn't bow down to anyone's demands. You wouldn't be my daughter if you didn't curse and rebel every now and then. _

_To whomever you fall in love with, I hope he's strong and caring just like Kuro had been for me. May my future son-in-law be a badass who will fight for you and knock some sense into you when you're being stubborn. Kuro had to do that to me a few times when I was scared about leaving Satoshi. Don't ever give up on finding that one person who can shelter you and protect you from the hard times. He'll be your rock and will give you the strength to go on for another day. _

_I know this sounds like goodbye and I fear it is. I hope you know that I will always love you, no matter where you are. I hope someday you find happiness just as I had found mine when I had you. You will always be Mommy's little Sakura Blossom that floats on the wind. Don't ever give up on yourself Sakura. You always have a purpose and have a place in this world. It just takes some time to find it. You are my daughter and I know you will be a wonderful, strong, stubborn, beautiful adult. Please remember that you're never alone. Be strong Sakura, just like I know you are. _

_Love, Mama_

Sakura couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes now. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and let her cry as the note dropped to the ground.

Sakura curled up in Sasuke's arms. The last words her mother had wanted her to hear hit her like a rock. For years she was silent, wishing she had the strength to be stronger when her mother had known she had it all along.

Her mother had known all along who she would turn out to be. Sakura knew she wasn't alone. She had never been alone. Her mother and her father had been watching over her, steering her in the right direction. She hugged Sasuke tightly, "I love you."

His voice was soft as he laid his cheek against her soft pink hair, "As I love you."

Sakura pulled away and looked up at the raven haired Uchiha, "They led me to you."

He tilted his head in confusion and looked down when she pointed at the paper. "What do you mean?"

"Mama said I was never alone. She would never steer me wrong. All that times that I narrowly escaped my brother's grasp was another step that they were leading me to you. Mama wanted someone like Kuro to be with me and that exactly what you are."

Her hand stroked his cheek, "You protect me and you broke me. You pulled the real me out of a shell that had been placed over me for ten years. You saved my life."

Sasuke smiled and held her hand against his cheek, "I'd do it in a heartbeat again Sakura. You are my life."

She smiled, "You know you're my life too right?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her, "Hai Sakura, I do."

The air rustled through the meadow and Sakura swore she could hear the quiet giggles of her mother surrounding her and Sasuke. "Did you hear that?"

Sasuke smirked, "No, what did you hear?"

"I thought I heard Mama."

He touched her heart, "You'll always hear her if you listen heard enough."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss the Uchiha, her heart pounding when he kissed her back hard. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. Sakura giggled as Sasuke landed on his back and she fell on top of him. The two laid there, content to lie in each other's embrace. Despite the trouble she had gone through in her life, she was happy. If she was in Sasuke's arms, she was home.

**AN: So…last chapter besides the epilogue. Makes me sad! I've enjoyed writing this story so much and I thank each and every one of you who has supported me and the story along the way! I hope to see you all again reviewing on my other stories! Thank you all! Review and I'll get the epilogue up soon!**


	21. Epilogue: A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Epilogue! I'm so sad! But, I'm going to make it extra long for you all! The day before the wedding, the day of the wedding, reception, the start of honeymoon and a couple years in the future. I want everyone's opinion; does anyone want a sequel to this story? I have a few ideas for it, but I want opinions first! Please let me know! Enjoy and Review! I'll let you all know if I plan to do a sequel for this in the next chapter of 'Naruto the MatchMaker'!**

**ANN:** **I've got a new story out: 'Her Silver Bells'. I hope to see a lot of people reading and reviewing! Here's the summary: ****They ruled together in a peaceful time before tragedy befell them. He vowed to wait for her return to him, no matter the cost. Now centuries later, she's returned as a normal average girl. She has no idea why this man is after her and why his eyes bleed crimson red. SasuSaku. AU! A bit of medieval times, and dark twists. Rated M for humor, violence, swearing, lemons, Romance!**

**ANNN: Onward with the story! Review!**

2 YEARS LATER:

Sakura yawned and stretched in her bed, immediately feeling the pressure of her fiancé's arms around her. His lips brushed her neck and he whispered in her ear, "Morning beautiful."

She smiled and looked behind her lazily. "Morning Sasuke-kun."

He rolled her on her back and kissed her hard, running his hands down her soft satin nightshirt. Sakura threw her arms around him and pulled him on top of her, bucking her hips against him. Sasuke smirked and traced the strap of her pajamas, "Is someone eager this morning?"

Sakura smiled, "When am I never eager for you Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha smirked and leaned down. He brushed his lips against her collarbone and softly bit the skin, making her yelp in surprise. "Tomorrow Sakura."

She smiled. Tomorrow, they were finally getting married. She ran her hands down his arms and sighed. Sasuke continued to nip her neck; "You're mine tomorrow Sakura."

"I've always been yours Sasuke-kun; I don't know why you would think any different."

He rolled his eyes at her; "Legally you're mine tomorrow."

"Still no different."

He scowled at her, "You're so stubborn."

She smirked at him and bucked her hips against him, "Isn't that how you like me?"

Sasuke sucked on her pulse point. His hands slowly moved the straps of her nightgown down off her shoulders and trailed down until his mouth hit her breast. He took one of the mounds in his mouth and suckled, making Sakura moan and rake her nails down his arms.

The past two years has been peaceful and calm for the young couple. Both were 20 now and in college. Sakura was studying to become a doctor and worked part time with Tsunade at the hospital. Sasuke had followed after Itachi and was close to joining the police force for the village. Sakura's brother was sentenced to life in prison and would spend the rest of his life there.

Sakura had become a stronger, more confident woman whose stubborn attitude often gave Sasuke a headache. He loved that about her though and was glad to see her that way after everything she had gone through growing up. They had moved into an apartment in town a year ago and were happy. True to his word, she rarely left his sight. He accompanied her to all her shifts at the hospital and made sure they took a lot of the same classes at their university. She never minded and was happy that her protector was still possessive of her this way.

Sakura mewled when Sasuke's tongue wrapped around her nipple and his finger traced the contours of her womanhood. She was glad she didn't wear any underwear to bed the night before. She groaned softly when he plunged the finger into her and pumped her slowly.

She squirmed against his slow pace. "Ne…faster Sasuke-kun…" He smirked and let go of her breast, "Whom do you belong to Sakura."

She screwed her eyes tightly, "Sasuke, you know who."

He frowned, "Tell me."

"Go faster!"

"Not until you tell me." He stubbornly replied.

She squealed when his thumb rubbed against her clit. He smirked as he hovered over her, "Come on Sakura-chan…you know how anxious I get."

She threw her head back when he plunged another finger inside her. She fisted her hands against the bed sheets and cried out, "You! You Sasuke-kun, I'm yours!"

"That's what I thought." He said as he pulled his fingers out of her. She wiggled her hips at the emptiness but soon found herself gasping as the man above her swiftly slid into her. He held onto her hips as he continually plunged into her, going slow and making his actions passionate and smooth. Sakura moaned and clawed at Sasuke, begging for a faster pace. He obliged her and pulled the covers over them shielding them from the outside word.

LATER THAT DAY:

"Dammit teme! Open up!"

Naruto tapped his foot against the cement, impatient to get this night started. He was supposed to take them to the Uchiha household where all their friends were waiting. Since Sasuke had refused to have a bachelor's party for fear of letting Sakura leave his sight, they were all going out together tonight for a party.

Naruto grinned seeing Sakura open the door in one of Sasuke's shirts and a pair of shorts. She smiled and hugged the blonde, "Hey Naruto-kun!"

He wrapped her in a bear hug, "Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Feel free to let my claimed go anytime dobe." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him with his arms crossed. Sakura giggled as Naruto set her down. He watched the rosette immediately lunge for Sasuke as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "Still jealous as usual teme."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto shut the door. "I'm not jealous dobe."

"No, you're possessive." Sakura said looking up at Sasuke. He frowned down at her when she giggled, "But I like it that way." She untangled herself from Sasuke's arms and moved away, "I'm going to get dressed Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, I'll be right there."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before running off to their bedroom. Sasuke watched her go with a smile before turning to scowl at Naruto. "What do you want dobe?"

Naruto grinned, "Today we're going out to the club remember? Everyone's waiting back at your brother's house!"

Sasuke groaned and turned around. He wished he had never let anyone talk him into going to this stupid party. If he had his way, he'd be home with Sakura, watching a movie and relaxing. "Do we have to dobe?"

"Yes! Now go! Your sister almost chocked me when I said I still had to go get you two."

He sighed. Leave it to Hitomi to be excited about going out to the club. He knew Itachi didn't skip and had rented out one of the nicer clubs in the village, but he still felt no need to go. He looked up when Sakura came out in black skinny jeans and a tight satin red halter-top. She left her pink hair down, covering her shoulders and rolling down her back. She nervously rubbed her arms, "Does this look okay?"

She watched Sasuke's eyes flicker over her body before he walked up to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You look good enough to eat."

She blushed as Sasuke released her to get dressed himself. Naruto grinned, "You look great Saku-chan!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

She shrugged at the blonde and sat down to put on her black ballet flats. She wasn't opposed to going, but she didn't mind just staying home with Sasuke either. As soon as she stood up, Sasuke was by her side. He was rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and smoothing out his black dress pants. Her eyes were glued to the top of his shirt, which was unbuttoned and showed a bit of his chest. She grinned when his eyes connected with hers, "Shall we go before Nee-chan rips off Naruto's head?"

"Hn that would be best. I'm not cleaning up the mess though." He wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and led her past Naruto and out the door. He yelled behind him, "Come on Dobe…otherwise you're walking again."

Naruto panicked and ran after the couple, "Wait for me!"

AT THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD:

Hitomi was tapping her foot and pacing around the living room. Itachi watched her from his spot on the couch. Most of Sasuke and Sakura's friends were scattered throughout the huge living room, talking and laughing. Itachi sighed, "Hitomi dear, please calm down."

"But they're late! What if something happened to Sakura? What if-"

"Really Nee-chan? You'd think she'd get kidnapped again?"

The brunette whirled around to see the three adults in the door, smiles and smirks on their faces. Hitomi let out a breath of relief. "Damn you Sasuke! Why do you have to give me a heart attack every time you show up late?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Sakura's waist, "Not my fault you get so paranoid. You know I barely let her out of my sight."

Sakura giggled and leaned into Sasuke's side. "Sorry we made you worry Nee-chan; Sasuke-kun didn't want to get ready for tonight." Her arm snaked around his torso as Hitomi glared at her brother in law, "Sasuke…"

He looked away, "Hn, you know my feelings of going out to a club…especially after that incident two years ago."

Ino groaned from Shikamaru's lap, "You will never let that go will you?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled, "So are we going or what?"

The Uchiha snorted, "Preferably not."

Naruto hit his shoulder. Sasuke growled at Naruto before grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her out the door. Sakura laughed, "See you all there!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura to his bike that was in his brother's garage and put his helmet on, smirking when her arms wrapped around his torso tightly. He sped off down the street just as everyone piled out of the door and to their cars. Sakura laughed as Sasuke sped along the curbs, taking sharp corners and revving his engine. The Uchiha pulled up in front of a booming nightclub, where people were lined up around the corner to get in. The bass from inside vibrated outside as Sasuke removed his helmet and stood to help Sakura. He grabbed her hand and helped steady her as she got to her feet and shook out her hair.

He quickly escorted her inside, only having to shoot one glare at the bouncer to let them in. Sakura stood quietly as she looked at all the flashing lights and people on the dance floor. Areas were roped off, as the techno music grew louder. Sasuke frowned with disdain when his friends piled in behind them. Hitomi and Ino squealed and tugged Sakura from Sasuke's grip, "We're dancing! Now!"

Sakura's eyes went wide as the two dragged her onto the dance-floor, TenTen and Hinata following the three. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked to his brother. Itachi shrugged, "I suggest you go get a drink."

Sasuke grunted and walked over to the bar, and ordered a cup of sake. He threw back the drink and turned his eyes to the dance floor. Sakura was dancing with Ino and Hitomi and a group of guys surrounded the 5 girls. He looked to his brother to see a displeased look on his face. Sasuke grunted as he watched his claimed look around to find him before another guy jerked her into his arms. He slithered into the crowd; his fists ready to start flying.

Sakura groaned at the drunk, "Excuse me…but I'm taken."

The guy behind her slurred and gripped her waist. "Come on baby…just one dance."

Sakura screwed her eyes tight and sighed. She tried shoving the hands off her before she felt her body being tugged in a different direction. She recognized the feel of Sasuke's hands on her waist, pulling her into his arms. He glared at the drunk and hissed, "She's mine."

The guy put his arms up; "I don't see your name on her! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha."

The guy smirked, "A teeny tiny Uchiha thinks he has the guts to challenge me?" He reached forward to grab Sakura's arm, "Come on baby, let's go."

Sasuke slapped his hands away, "I told you she's mine. What fucking part of that don't you understand?" Sakura whimpered and tugged on Sasuke's shirt, "Sasuke-kun, please no fighting."

Sasuke frowned and pulled Sakura away from the drunk, "Let's go over here." The two started to walk away when the drunk leaned forward and yanked hard on Sakura's arm. She fell backwards out of Sasuke's arms and landed on the floor. "Itai! What the hell asshole?"

His control snapped. Sasuke turned around and threw his fist into the guys face, making him land on the ground. People stared in wonder at the sight as Sasuke picked the Pinkette up and gripped her arm as he pulled her through the crowd. He didn't stop walking until they were by a wall and away from the massive crowd. The lights were dimmed as Sasuke leaned against the wall and pulled her into his arms. He looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He looked up and out at the crowd of wiggling and moving bodies. Sakura turned around and leaned against him, using him to support her. The two watched their friends dance and move to the beat of the bass. Itachi had Hitomi turned around and clasped to him tight as they slowly moved.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's hips when he felt her start swaying her body. Sakura felt the bass of the techno beat vibrate through Sasuke's chest. Sasuke leaned his head down and rested it in the crook of her neck. His breath fanned out slowly against her ear, "You're driving me insane with those hips Sakura."

She smiled and shut her eyes. Her right hand rested upon his hand and she spoke, "How so?"

"You know how so. Keep moving those hips and you won't walk straight down the aisle tomorrow."

Sakura giggled. Sasuke's other arm encircled her and he kept her clasped tight against his body. Sakura kept her eyes shut as she swayed her hips from side to side. Sasuke groaned and moved his hips in time with hers. The Uchiha couldn't tell when Sakura's hand moved up to wrap around his neck. He was resting his neck in the crook of her neck as the music made them dance to a slow grind.

Sakura dug her backside into her Uchiha's front, giggling at the low growl he let escape from his throat. "I'm serious Sakura."

She continued to grind. She was glad to have some of her confidence back, especially when it came to her soon to be husband. "Maybe I am too Sasuke-kun."

The male smirked, "Maybe we should get out of here then."

Sakura rolled her eyes; "Your brother went through a lot of trouble to get us in here tonight. We should stay Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked up and spotted his brother. His brother had his wife against a wall and the two were in an intense make-out session. "Somehow, I don't think they'll notice."

Sakura burst out laughing as Sasuke turned her around, "We're going home."

"You're just unhappy that guy touched me."

Sasuke had to fight the smirk that threatened to grace his face. Sakura knew him so well. The part he found amusing was how she never seemed to mind that he was possessive and protective of her. Most girls would find it stifling and clingy, but she had always said that it was a comfort to her after her insane childhood.

He whispered in her ear, "No one will miss us. Let's go home."

Sakura looked up at the Uchiha's black eyes and sighed. Those eyes never ceased to calm her. She nodded her head; "I'm blaming you if I get yelled at though. Hitomi-nee-chan will be worried if we just disappear."

"Hn, they'll know where to find us."

Sakura sighed and let the Uchiha tug her through the crowd. He stopped by Itachi's side and tugged on his brother's ponytail. His elder brother and sister glared at the young Uchiha, "What?"

"We're going home. Enjoy your sexual frustration."

Hitomi clenched her fists as Sasuke immediately grabbed Sakura and continued to pull her through the crowd. "Dammit Sasuke!"

Itachi smirked, "Let them go. We'll have to get them up early for the wedding anyway. You may torture foolish little brother in the morning."

She moaned as her husband nipped her neck, "But Itachi…"

"Hush wife. Let's enjoy ourselves like those two will tonight. Besides, I know that Sasuke just wanted to spend time with Sakura before tomorrow. He's barely let her out of his sight in years and tomorrow they'll be separated until the ceremony."

Hitomi crossed her arms, "Hn, fine…but he's still going to get it for that sexual frustration comment!"

WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA:

The young Uchiha violently parked his bike in the spot where his car would usually be and tugged Sakura off quickly. The two sped up the stairs and threw the door open to their apartment. Sakura dashed for the couch and curled up, smiling at Sasuke. He set his keys down and leaned over the back to look at her, "You're too clothed."

Sakura grinned, "Then why don't you take off the clothing if you don't like it."

He fell on top of her body and nipped her neck, "Don't mind if I do."

THE NEXT DAY:

Sasuke breathed easily in the bed he shared with Sakura and rolled over, expecting her warm, small body to be there next to him. His eyes snapped open when he felt cold bed sheets. He sat up and looked at Sakura's side of the bed and started to panic. "Sakura?"

His heart dropped when she didn't respond. He leapt out of bed and threw on a shirt before opening the bedroom door. The apartment was quiet as he padded from room to room, calling out for his claimed. His mind went into overload when he couldn't find her. "Sakura!"

He shook his head, trying to calm himself. She wouldn't just abandon him…especially on their wedding day! Did someone take her again? He ran to the counter and grabbed his phone, immediately dialing her number. He almost cussed when his sister picked up, "Hey little brother."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Nee-chan, where's Sakura?"

"Getting ready for her wedding that's in about an hour and a half. You overslept Sasuke."

He looked at the clock and let loose a few cusswords. "Fuck! Why didn't you wake me up Nee-chan?" It was already noon and his wedding was in less then 2 hours.

Hitomi snickered on the other line, "You were so cute this morning! You were wrapped around Sakura like she was going to disappear into thin air. It took us an hour just to pry her from your arms."

He snarled, "If I'm late, I'm pinning this all on you."

She laughed hysterically, "Too bad you didn't set an alarm. Sakura thinks this is hysterical." Sasuke was close to breaking his phone, "It's not funny Nee-chan! You gave me a heart attack this morning!"

"Yea, well…neither was your sexually frustrated comment last night! Itachi's coming to get you! Bye brother!"

Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear and looked up when Itachi stepped in the door. He shook his head, "You aren't ready yet? Tsk Tsk dear brother, what am I going to do with you?"

Sasuke growled and ran to the bedroom. He threw on some jeans and grabbed his suit before returning to the living room where his brother was snickering at him. He grumbled, "Let's go."

Itachi followed after his brother, "You looked adorable this morning brother, it was a sight to see."

"Dammit Nii-san…not helping."

He smirked, "Of course I'm not. I find it too amusing to hold it over your head."

Sasuke felt his eyes twitch. _'I hate this family sometimes…'_

AT THE WEDDING SITE AN HOUR LATER:

Sakura giggled as Hitomi brushed some blush across her cheek. "Was Sasuke-kun really that hard to pry me from?"

Hitomi stood up and grabbed some mascara, "Sakura sweetie, he was hugging you like a teddy bear." Sakura smiled and tilted her face up so Hitomi could apply the mascara. "I like it when he does that though. It makes me feel safe."

The elder Uchiha smiled as well. "That's wonderful. If you felt any other way, I'd be worried." The brunette stood and squealed, "You look gorgeous! Would you like to see?"

Sakura eagerly nodded and was shocked when Hitomi moved from the mirror. Sakura had never really experimented with makeup and was glad that Hitomi kept it natural. A bit of red blush highlighted her cheeks and some black mascara and eyeliner drew out her emerald eyes. A swipe of pink lip-gloss made her pink lips stand out. Hitomi had already curled her hair and drew half of it up into a bun with the rest cascading down her back.

"Wow…"

Hitomi grinned, "Shall we get you into your dress?"

Sakura nodded. She stood as Hitomi brought the dress out and removed it from its hanger. Sakura giggled as she thought back to how many times Sasuke had tried to peek at the dress and almost succeeded.

Sakura stepped into the white dress and let out a relaxed sigh as Hitomi zipped it up. The elder Uchiha moved around her, pinning a veil into place and placing it over her face. She stepped back and squealed, "You look so beautiful Sakura!"

Sakura looked in the mirror and felt her heart pound. Itachi knocked on the door and stepped in, a huge smile spreading on his face, "Brother will be delighted to see you looking this beautiful Sakura."

Sakura smiled a small smile and looked at the two Uchiha's who had become like parents to her. A small tear dripped down her cheek as the two hugged her, "Thank you. You two gave me such a better life and I can't ever repay you for it."

Hitomi kissed her forehead, "You're family Sakura, don't think otherwise."

Itachi patted her head, "You'll become an official Uchiha today Sakura, and we couldn't be any prouder." Hitomi nodded and kissed her husband's cheek. "Is Sasuke ready?"

"Naruto's keeping him still by the altar as we speak." He looked to Sakura now, "Brother's itching to see you." The brunette nodded and moved away from the two. "I'll be out there. Remember to wait for the music! Good luck sweetie."

Itachi and Sakura stood there for a few moments before smiling at one another. Sakura blushed as Itachi handed her a bouquet of Sakura blossoms. Itachi held his arm out, "Ready?"

She took his arm and nodded, "Thank you for giving me away Itachi-nii."

"I'm not giving you away Sakura, just merely bringing you closer to our family…now let's go before Otouto has a stroke."

The rosette nodded and let Itachi lead her from the small dressing room in the venue and out into the small hallway. She spotted a blushing Hinata and grinning Naruto against the wall waiting for the two. Shikamaru and Ino were lined up with TenTen and Neji in front of them.

Sakura nervously bounced in her high heels as the music started up and people in the rows set up turned their heads backwards to see the oncoming party. Sasuke fidgeted in his spot and fiddled with his deep red tie as he nervously waited for Sakura to come walking down the aisle.

He watched a nine-year-old Ren stride down the hallway with a huge smile, holding two rings on a pillow. The classical piece of Pachelbel's canon rang through the air as TenTen and Neji strode down the aisle arm in arm. Sasuke grinned as the rest of his friends strode down the aisle until the music sped up and the crowd stood. Sasuke's heart beamed with overflowing pride as his brother came into view with his claimed on his arm.

Her dress hugged her torso and was strapless. The corset was decorated in clusters of pearls and lace and it swirled down the long skirt that remained close to her legs but fluttered out around her feet that were in pristine white high heels.

A soft red blush decorated her cheeks underneath the veil and half of her pink hair fell over her shoulders. Her eyes met Sasuke's and she shyly smiled. Her Uchiha looked so handsome in his tailored tuxedo and red tie. A Sakura Blossom was pinned to his lapel and he stood tall and proud.

When Itachi and Sakura made it to the altar, Sasuke stepped down and took Sakura's hand from Itachi's. Itachi winked at his brother and patted Sakura's head before returning to his seat by Hitomi in the front row. Sasuke helped her up the stairs and they stood as everyone sat. She immediately handed her bouquet to Hinata and turned to look at Sasuke. Jiraiya grinned and opened his book, his voice booming over the venue.

Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hands and looked into her light green eyes, feeling his heart pound. He couldn't believe that he was standing here today, ready to make Sakura his wife. It seemed so long ago that he was trying to break her out of her shell just to talk. He smiled when Naruto tapped on his shoulder. He handed Sasuke a ring and the Uchiha turned to face the Pinkette. She smiled at him through the veil as he opened his mouth. "I'm not a perfect person, and I've been told by numerous people that I can be a cold hearted bastard." Many people nodded in the audience and chuckled. He looked up at her eyes now, "But you broke that habit and made me a proud man. There's no other place I'd rather be then right here, about to make you my wife. The past few years flew by and now I get to have you for eternity." He slid her wedding ring on her finger, "I take you Sakura Haruno, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for as long as we both shall live. You're mine Sakura, just like I always said you were. This just proves it."

Sakura was in tears as Hinata handed her a wedding band. She sniffed before speaking, "I was a broken girl who didn't know what it was like to have a person to depend on. I never talked, I never stood up for myself and I never loved." She chuckled through the tears. The audience was silent, and on the edge of their seats as Sakura continued, "You…Mr. Uchiha, showed me that it's okay to depend on others and that I don't have to be defenseless every single second of my life. But more importantly, you protected me and loved me when no one else would and opened your heart to me when I had no one to go to. I can't thank Kami enough that you never gave up on me." She slid the ring on his finger, "I take you Sasuke Uchiha, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for as long as we both shall live."

He caught her hand as she let his fingers go and stared at her with the softest black eyes. The black eyes that had comforted her since day one, continued to do so as she bawled in front of him. Jiraiya smiled at the two, "Well let's wrap this up. Sasuke Uchiha, do you-"

"I do."

He grunted, "And Sakura Haruno, do you-"

"Of course I do."

"Since you both so eagerly want to kiss, I pronounce you man and wife, kiss your bride already Uchiha!" Sasuke stepped forward and removed her veil slowly off her face. His fingertips brushed away the oncoming tears and he pulled her body close to his. Their lips met in a bruising kiss as the audience stood, whistling and clapping. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you Sakura."

"And I you Sasuke-kun."

Naruto tugged them both forward, "Come on guys! There's cake!" Naruto took off down the aisle as Itachi walked after him, "Uzumaki! Hands off the cake!"

Sakura laughed as Sasuke escorted her down the white aisle and to the reception room that was decorated in reds and blues and had Sakura blossoms everywhere. Her mouth dropped as she and Sasuke made their way over to a table. People moved around and talked to others or came up to the newly married couple to congratulate them.

Sakura leaned into Sasuke's side as everyone took their seats and watched the food being served. She looked up at him, "Are you happy Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the prank Hitomi-nee-chan pulled."

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing will bring down my mood today Sakura. You're finally my wife." He leaned down to kiss her when Naruto shouted, "GET A ROOM!"

Sasuke growled and snapped his glare to his best friend, "Keep running your mouth dobe and I'll shove the cake down your throat."

Naruto chuckled from across the room as everyone laughed. The young couple cuddled close together as everyone took turns with a microphone, giving best wishes and hopes for a wonderful future. Sakura was in tears by the time Hitomi and Itachi got up there to welcome her as an official Uchiha. It was all a blur as the couple shoved cake into each other's face and had their first dance together. Sakura threw the bouquet into quiet Hinata's hands and Sasuke ripped off her garter with her teeth and shot it at Kakashi's face.

The young Uchiha couple was exhausted by the time they were shoved into a car and wished the best for their honeymoon. Sasuke drove fast to their tiny apartments, where they had opted to stay instead of leaving the village. Sasuke carried his bride up the stairs as fast as her dress would allow and chucked as he carried her over the threshold. "Welcome home Mrs. Uchiha."

Sakura giggled and kicked off her high heels as Sasuke carried her into their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and removed his suit coat, his hands going up to remove his tie. Sakura's tiny hands weaved their way around his and tugged on the noose, pulling his close to her. "I want you Sasuke-kun."

He smirked as her and pushed her down, his hand moving to the side of her corset. He found the zipper and started to slowly unzip her. He made her stand so he could shove the gown to the ground. He was met with a strapless sheer black nightgown that barely licked her thighs as she removed the pins from her hair. She gasped as her new husband's hands grabbed her and pulled her close to his body where his lips paid homage to her bare neck. She sighed and let her head tilt backwards to allow him more room. They fell on the bed where he ripped the clothes that kept them separated from each other. He stared down at her flushed face and smirked. She looked so beautiful underneath him, writhing and begging for the wonderful pleasure he always brought her.

His hand moved to the nightstand where he kept condoms, but her hand stopped him. He looked at her questionably as she smiled, "I want to feel all of you Sasuke-kun."

"Have you forgotten the possibility of pregnancy Sakura?"

"Of course not. But this is our night, let me feel you deep and hard and without any annoying rubber."

He grinned at her, "As you wish my love."

3 YEARS LATER:

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see a little girl running full speed at her. Sakura held out her arms and caught her just as she lunged. Her arms encircled her and she giggled, "What are you doing here? Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's right here."

Sakura turned her head and saw her husband of four years padding down the hallway with a one-year-old boy in his arms. The little boy smiled brightly and hugged his father's neck once Sasuke stopped at Sakura's side. She stood up, moving her lab coat so she could get a good hold on the girl. He kissed her heard on the mouth, "Hi beautiful."

She smiled against his lips, "Mmm…this is a nice surprise, I thought you had to work late Sasuke-kun."

He nodded. "Itachi let me go early to come get you." He was still in his uniform, complete with an officer's jacket. After 3 years, he worked side by side with Itachi, often staying late to work on cold case files. Sakura had achieved her dream and was a doctor at Konoha general, Tsunade her supervisor.

"Mommy! Uncle Itachi said we're going over for dinner tonight!"

Sakura looked down at the smiling little girl. She had Sasuke's eyes and arrogant attitude, but she had inherited Sakura's pink hair and intelligence. Little Eri was smart for her age and a major socialite and tended to get into trouble when it came to annoying her Uncle Naruto.

When Sakura had become pregnant with Eri 2 years ago, she was initially scared. Sasuke had to coax her from her vulnerable state and convinced her that bringing a child into the world would be a wonderful thing for them. Their children would not grow up like she did, and he would make sure they were both there for them every step of the way.

Little Ichiro was born a year ago and was the quiet one, often clinging to one of his parents, but he was bright and both parents could tell that he would follow in Sasuke's footsteps in the future.

Sasuke and Sakura grew even closer in the years they had been married. They always visited her mother's grave and they leaned on one another. He had backed off only slightly when it came to hovering over Sakura. He usually accompanied to her work and stayed, working on files. Other times he was spoiling their children and hovering over them.

Sasuke's hand trailed down to Sakura's stomach where a small, yet defined bump protruded from her belly. "How are mommy and little Emiko doing?" Sakura smiled and moved one of her hands to her four-month pregnant stomach, "Hungry. We're going to Itachi and Hitomi's for dinner?"

"Hai, Ren wants to see his cousins and play video games with you."

"Sounds fun. I miss them." Sakura smiled as his empty arm wrapped around her waist. The family trailed out of the hospital and out to the car Sasuke had parked. The parents put their children in their car seats before meeting around the back of the car. Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and dipped her to the ground, kissing her neck. She let out a soft whine as he pulled her up and hugged her. "I missed you."

She smiled against his chest, "I missed you too. You were only gone for a couple of hours."

He almost rolled his eyes at her. She knew how anxious he got when she wasn't near him. His nose trailed down her neck, "Too long."

She pulled away and gazed into his eyes, "Sasuke-kun, thank you."

It was completely off topic for him, but he smirked at his wife "For?"

Her hand held his cheek, "Loving me, protecting us, and simply possessing me." He kissed her forehead, "Of course Sakura, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He helped her over to her door and opened it for her. As she sat, he moved around to his side and got in. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth, "I couldn't think of a better life Sakura."

She smiled as he took off, keeping hold of her hand and talking with his children in the back. The rosette looked out the window at the pink and orange sky and smiled, "Arigato mama, arigato."

As the young adult leaned back in her seat, she swore she could feel the kiss of wind on her cheek and two chuckles in the background. She looked out at the sky and saw the stars dancing together as the moon rolled overhead. She smiled, knowing her parents were watching over her and her family, like they had been all along.

She gripped Sasuke's hand tight and let out a small sigh. With newfound confidence, she let a small tear trail down her cheek and whispered out a small 'I love you' watching the wind that resembled her parents and her pain fade away. Under the watchful eye of her other half, she would move on, never afraid of what the next day would bring.

-End.

**AN:…I didn't like this ending. I had it a completely different way and then it got deleted off my computer and I couldn't remember what I wrote! I hope everyone likes it! But anyways, the end…makes me sad. But! Keeping reading to read all my other author's notes! Shout out time! **

**Shout-outs! This will be long! I apologize in advance if I skipped your name. Let me know and I'll fix it! Thank you to:**

**Everyone who favorited the story/followed it:**

Vampiress156Fantasy, Miiila-amc, otakueden, xxxkirmizibeyazxxx, Phoenixx7, Epic face101, Kimmi-chan92, A-Dream's-Nightmare, Sakura-PetalBlossom, 12-SmileyRose, adventuretimelove1, xteeee, thedoggydog2, Claudia Harris, bloodybluerayraze, murasaki-cho, animefreak121592, Hearts grow, ShadowedWolf13, MorphiedWorld, greenjellybeanschica, XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX, NarutoLoverNUMBA100, SugarSinn, Celestartial Blossoms, Shukaku, animegurl929, octree, SasuSaku-KunLove, qyoung26, lastlost, bloom13, wiccagirl1235, PhilNadzGabe24, LovesNaruto20, buay, Hollyg571, JElliott141, thoughtless wishing, grizzy123, jlnaruto12, .us00, janna17, BabySnoopy, Phoenixx7, Sasusaku715, PinoyHeart165, SalomeHaddad, Jane Elinor Black, Bianca K, offtherockers12, animelover5181998, Black snake eyes, LOonYMoOn101, sasukeluver02, boubou button, AniAni, sakuraharuno09ka578d, SorrowoftheHeart, SakiYamada, pinkypinkypinky, Sweet Ave Maria, DarkKunoichi15, JennyBlu, AngeloftheAurora, Rakiku Inoe, whiteicewolf, Phinn, felicat101, SpicaTaurusPI, ding-a-ling-lee, Zeffy Hearts, fruitscandy927, philipinasista, andy-chan24, Seangel16, Devils-Daughter-lfcfan4eva, witchk7, ellessia, MusicPlayer, midnight-black-wolf14, Tsuki no Sakura-11, ShadowedWolf13, Sasusakuloverxoxo, ireallylovepineapples, PaLpABle-TrAnQUiLitY, princessKxoxo, bloody dark heart, Niquee18, drsuuzzz, Wishing-On-Airplanes, Anime369, Nee-han93, Ells Liddell, Cheyenne Uchiha, Aelia Uchiha, Staring at Walls, HanEul23, AwesomeBlackStar16, murasaki-cho, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, shirleyx0, splitheart1120, .X, diamentsora, Rinoagirl89, DiamondDreams789FIFi, pein's naughty girl, tsuchiya-sama, Imyself2121, Nuzi5493, TheBlackRose123, DreamBoundForever, FallenAngelBloodyTears, theblackunend, Universal Fighter, KrisExom90, Nuria Sato, bookworm763, themellyb123, 1Animefreakgurl, samurai girl93, Following Fate, EmeraldHeart12, sakura2511, ZebraPrintsss, LoverForAnime, Uchiha-Evelene18, S'moree, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, CiiCiinREX, hellogoodbyee, ProjXPsyClone –psyiNoheart, MichikoMichiyo29, xXZtephanieXx, O, emilyxsong, sweetcherry99, Adwoax3, Verdant Phoenix, 446, SasuCakes15, Riza of the Flame, Sakura-chan65, lollipoploveforever, DomoLuv927, Blossom-Strawberry16, butsuhika, iloveu1997, Tsugi no mai hakuren, mitsuki0tennyo, lovEisEvol72, bladzesword, moonluver92, lalalalu, 7HeartAndSoul7, tete712, SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm, BloodyIris16, Spatulaxoxo, BattyBigSister, bestfriendsmusic, sakuraharuno003, Sakucherryblossoms, sasyd, Sinister Blossom, Bloodied Heartstrings, Ravishing Primrose, Cute Neko Obession, Fire in the Eyes, rockangel01, anilove15, ChibiVampire131, DarkAngelOfLove09, NellyAnn95, orbiting, iLiveLoveLife, NightTimeArtist, Disgraced Publications, notanormalgirl163, Playmate11, peachesandcreme, MDA, NZ-Suzane, englishchick, , sakura1459wanda, kasandraalive, sakura-moka, avarityofrandom, PostiveCharm416, Melodi Moon, Red cloud beast, Animelover XD, .Didi, LadyChaos-SlytherinPrincess, DRAGONheartedxx, WhiteRabbit52, konoha kid, LiluFaery87, lady pearl2005, Mirrorsdeath17, SasuSaku246, redriver1311, xXbrokenxXheartedxXforeverxX , Vampire Artist, Bulla49, Artemis15, LoverForAnime, Sak-Chan Cherry Blossoms, sally and jack, aDdictiVe-pSycHo, Twilight-Addict1918, LiveFastDieYoungForever21, rainwatcher13, Anime-Freak-12280, CrazyTomboyMonsterLove16, CelticBlackRose, Shayera-turtle, EmeriCherryblossom, CrimsonNite, xXNinjaXGalaxyXx, Namine17, AnyCouplesWillDo-18, angrypixels, sasukesgirlsexy, crazymel2008, yourstruly247, SilverhornDragon, yaahaa, lyra dethrow writer, Amychama248, MystereKitsune, Yuuki-Hime 2097, Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime, TheEmoChick, abcdiloveyouwxyz, kazumi09, .GRAVE18, ForgottenAngelOfTheShadows, zhaneee, 2tall2btrue, blondebarbievamp, RingoHime, Black Emeralds, romancebookworm, Sakura Haruno ROCKS17, Itachithelovingbrotherrules, .Fire, momoXvolturi.

**Everyone who reviewed:**

Guest, iloveu1997, princessKxoxo, Nuria Sato, xXbrokenxXheartedxXforeverxX , offtherockers12, Nee-han93, kzita, themellyb123, .X, LovesNaruto20, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, DiamondDreams789FIFi, Hearts grow, AngieBaby123, PhilNadzGabe24, Souleater27, splitheart1120, LadyFelton1994, SakiYamada, theblackunend, Niquee18, Phinn, Sakura Haruno ROCKS17, LoverForAnime, felicat101, Bulla Tulla, SasuSaku-KunLove, Aelia Mikoto Uchiha, bloom13, nicolerogersXX, Emeraldheart12, Imyself2121, Sasusakuloverxoxo, Niquee18, LovesNaruto20, Sunjii, Mirrorsdeath17, Black Emeralds, gracygirl, tsuchiya-sama, Little Miss Lovable, Bianca K, Lena, Guest, Guest, Guest, animelover5181998, Guest, Black snake eyes, bali55, ding-a-ling-lee, Pancajescotch, pinkypinkypinky, Kimmy, Guest, Seangel16, Bulla49, Shatts, Aelia Uchiha, fruitscandy927, Anime369, Guest, Guest, Amy, alicerockspop, PaLpABle-TrAnQUiLitY, Guest, Guest, andy-chan24, momoXvolturi, Neya, Baby Peach, SasuSakuXDGirly, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Angela, Cheyenne Uchiha, murasaki-cho, Ffmane, ProjXPsyClone –psyiNoheart, diamentsora, Guest, narutoloverxforever, ForgottenAngelOfTheShadows, pein's naughty girl, Guest, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, xXZtephanieXx, O, WhiteRabbit52, DomoLuv927, anilove15, Ravishing Primrose, Itachithelovingbrotherrules, sasyd, Bloodied Heartstrings, TheMikaWolf, Anime-Freak-12280, angrypixels, Melodi Moon, NellyAnn95, , crazymel2008, .Fire, sakura-moka, EmoSakura95, CelticBlackRose, Amychama248, CrimsonNite, xXNinjaXGalaxyXx, yourstruly247, TheEmoChick, whitexgodess, 96bittersweetblackcat.

**And a special Thank you to my husband who kept this story going and helped me when I had writers block and needed a push to update!**

**I thank each and everyone of you again for all the support you've given me and this story and I hope to see you all review on my stories in the future! It makes me happy and keeps me writing to see everyone's opinions and how much they like my writing!**

**Keep on the lookout for more chapters for 'Naruto The MatchMaker'! I'll post a note to that story if I decide to go ahead with a sequel for 'Possessing Her'.**

**Also! I've got a new story out: 'Her Silver Bells'. I hope to see a lot of people reading and reviewing! Here's the summary: They ruled together in a peaceful time before tragedy befell them. He vowed to wait for her return to him, no matter the cost. Now centuries later, she's returned as a normal average girl. She has no idea why this man is after her and why his eyes bleed crimson red. SasuSaku. AU! A bit of medieval times, and dark twists. Rated M for humor, violence, swearing, lemons, Romance!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**-Moonlight**


End file.
